Imperfect Love
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Chapter 12. SEQUEL. Sehun harus menerima kenyataan kalau karier modelnya harus hancur di tangan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Namun tak hanya itu, ia juga dituntut untuk bertanggung jawab pada seorang pembalap yang kariernya juga harus berakhir karena suatu kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh saudara kembarnya. KaiHun. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Fanfic yang aku persembahkan khusus untuk orang yang udah banyak bantu aku dalam dunia tulis menulis, Momma Jennie Fabian dan Poppa Fabian. Love U so much.

Aku dah baca semua review di ff yang sebelumnya dan makasih yang udah bilang kalo ff aku banyak typonya, hihihi...

Ga bela diri, karena tu memang iya. aku kerja di bagian yang butuh fokus tinggi dan sedikit banyak itu sangat menguras pikiran, hingga saat aku ngetik kadang aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk ngedit lagi, jadi ya aku biarin aja seadanya kek gitu, karena yah jujur aja pengen cepat-cepat aku publish supaya ga da yang ngomel-ngomel cantik lagi karena ff aku yang katanya lama baru update. Tapi sekarang karena sepertinya typonya udah merajalela, aku jadi punya pemikiran untuk ngedit dulu sebelum publish dan karena kesibukan aku di dunia real, itu mungkin akan waktu lebih lama dari yang aku pikirkan, jadi ga da yang keberatan kalau aku lama baru update kan?

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada seorangpun manusia yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depannya. Setidaknya hal itu sekarang yang di iyakan oleh Oh Sehun. Seorang model papan atas yang namanya sedang menjadi perbincangan di mana-mana. Bukan karena prestasi yang mungkin harusnya kembali ia raih, tapi karena skandal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ia lakukan.

 _ **Model Papan Atas Oh Sehun Kepergok Kencan Dengan Seorang Pengusaha Kaya Raya Di Sebuah Hotel**_

 _Oh Sehun, seorang model berusia 23 tahun yang selama ini dikenal memiliki image polos dan bersih dari skandal, tiba-tiba mengejutkan para penggemarnya dengan tersebarnya foto-foto dirinya sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria yang di duga adalah pengusaha kaya raya berinisal PC di sebuah hotel..._

Sehun meremas koran di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke lantai dengan perasaan gusar. Ia menatap pada managernya yang juga tak kalah gusarnya dengan dirinya.

"Apa ini Oh Sehun, kau berkencan dengannya ? ya Tuhan, kau sedang berada di puncak kariermu dan bisa-bisanya kau menghancurkan semuanya."

"Itu bukan aku hyung," Sehun membantah, walau ia rasa itu akan percuma karena jelas-jelas wajah yang terekam kamera itu, memiliki kemiripan yang sangat banyak dengannya. Tentu saja, pikir Sehun dengan perasaan lelah, tentu saja wajah itu begitu mirip dengannya walaupun tentu saja itu bukan dirinya.

"Lalu kalau bukan kau, itu siapa Sehun?" manager hyung menatap gemas pada Sehun. "Kau ingin bilang kalau dia orang yang melakukan operasi plastik agar mirip denganmu? Memangnya kau pikir orang akan percaya dengan itu."

"Pastinya tidak," gumam Sehun. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Hyung, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku lelah. Kita akan bicarakan hal ini besok."

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya beritahu aku siapa namja itu. Agency kita ingin agar kau menghubungi namja itu dan membawanya ke kantor."

"Aku tidak tahu dia siapa hyung."

"Mwo, jadi maksudmu kau sedang mabuk dan namja itu membawamu ke hotel? Demi Tuhan Sehun, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak pernah menyentuh minuman itu."

"Sudah aku bilang kalau itu bukan aku hyung, jadi mana mungkin aku akan tahu siapa dia. Dan juga, aku tidak pernah minum seperti dugaanmu."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, kau tidak akan pernah percaya padaku, Minseok hyung. Pulanglah, aku lelah."

"Jangan mencoba lari dari masalah ini Oh Sehun, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi."

"Aku tahu, hyung."

Dan ketika Minseok benar-benar telah pergi, Sehunpun bergegas keluar dari apartemennya menuju sebuah rumah yang sudah beberapa tahun ini jarang ia kunjungi, rumah orang tuanya. Beruntung baginya karena sepertinya para wartawan itu masih belum tahu letak apartemennya jadi ia masih bisa bebas untuk pergi, walaupun Sehun yakin sebentar lagi wartawan pasti menemukan apartemennya dan datang kesini. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, Sehun lebih dulu pergi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk tiba di kediaman orang tuanya. Segera saja setelah pembantu di rumah itu membukakan pintu, ia menyerbu masuk.

"Di mana orang tuaku?"

"Di ruang tengah tuan muda."

Tak membuang waktu lagi, Sehun bergegas ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk bersantai dengan orang yang sekarang sudah membuat karier Sehun hancur. Orang yang memiliki wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya, kembarannya sendiri, Oh Luhan.

"Luhan," Sehun mendekat dan kemudian menarik Luhan dengan kasar, meminta saudaranya itu untuk berdiri. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Harusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada dirimu sendiri Oh Sehun," Kris, ayahnya, menatap tajam padanya. "Tak pernah pulang ke rumah dan begitu pulang langsung melakukan hal itu pada kembaranmu. Di mana sopan santunmu?"

"Aku tak perlu sopan santun untuk menghadapi dia, appa." Sehun menatap pada Luhan yang kini memasang ekspresi polosnya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Luhan?"

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Dengan siapa kau berkencan di hotel dan kenapa sampai terekam kamera wartawan?"

"Dengan siapa aku berkencan, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan aku juga bukan seorang model, jadi kenapa aku harus takut kalau wartawan merekamku?"

"Shit, kau tahu bukan kalau wajahmu itu mirip denganku, orang akan mengira kalau yang melakukan itu adalah aku. Besok kau harus ikut aku dan jelaskan semuanya pada media dan..."

"Tidak mau, kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Yang rugi kan dirimu kenapa harus melibatkan aku?"

"Luhan, itu semua karenamu," pekik Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, jangan membentak kakakmu." Kris menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Terus saja appa, terus saja bela dia dan hiraukan aku. Terus saja bela orang yang sudah membuat karierku hancur," Sehun menangis. Bagaimana bisa, karier yang sudah susah payah ia bangun kini harus hancur dalam sekejap. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menginginkan apapun darimu appa, tak masalah bagiku kalau kau lebih memperhatikan Luhan, tapi menjadi model adalah satu-satunya impianku, kebahagiaanku dan..."

"Bukankah appa sudah bilang, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi model, lihat sendiri hasilnya karena kau membangkang."

"Itu semua tidak akan terjadi kalau Luhan mau bicara pada media, appa."

"Appa kan sudah bilang jangan libatkan Luhan dalam karier keartisanmu itu."

"Appa..."

"Appa tidak memperbolehkan Luhan pergi denganmu besok."

"Kris," Suho menatap tajam pada suaminya. "Sehun juga anak kita, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu, biarkan Luhan ikut dengannya dan..."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

Sehun tahu kalau keputusan itu adalah keputusan final, jadi ia hanya bisa terduduk pasrah di lantai, meratapi nasib kariernya yang mungkin akan benar-benar hancur.

"Sayang, maafkan eomma." Suho ikut berlutut di hadapan Sehun dan memeluk tubuh anaknya itu dengan penuh sayang. "Eomma tidak bisa membantumu, kau tahu bukan seberapa keras sifat ayahmu itu."

"Aku mengerti eomma..." pandangan Sehun lurus pada Luhan yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Luhan, ku mohon kali ini saja.."

"Tidak mau, kau tahu menjadi model adalah impianku juga dan kau merampasnya dariku, jadi sekarang kenapa aku harus menolong orang yang telah merampas impianku."

"Aku tidak pernah merampasnya darimu," bantah Sehun. Ia masih ingat akan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu saat ia dan juga ibunya ingin mengantar Luhan ke tempat audisi untuk menjadi model cilik sebuah produk, tapi sayang sebuah kejadian tak terduga telah terjadi, Luhan terjatuh dan ia membuat kakinya menjadi terkilir dan saat itu ibu mereka yang panik segera meminta Sehun untuk naik ke atas panggung menggantikan Luhan. Ia menang dan sejak itulah karier modelnya di mulai. "Kalau kau tidak ceroboh saat itu, pasti kau yang akan mendapatkannya."

"Kau menyalahkanku atas kejadian itu," Luhan menatap penuh kebencian pada Sehun. "Kalau kau sadar itu semua adalah salahmu yang sudah merebut impianku, kalau itu memang salahku pastinya appa tidak akan menyalankanmu juga kan?"

"Itu karena appa lebih menyayangimu."

Luhan mendengus, "Terserah apa yang kau katakan tapi yang jelas, aku tak akan pernah membantumu."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, siapa dia?"

"Dia?"

"Namja yang sedang bersamamu di hotel itu, siapa dia?"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan sebodoh itu mengatakannya padamu, kau pasti akan datang menemuinya dan membujuknya untuk membuatku mengeluarkan pernyataanku di depan media bukan?"

"Luhan, ku mohon kali ini saja."

"Tidak."

"Dia bukan Jongin kan?" Sehun ingat, Luhan pernah mengatakan kalau ia tengah berpacaran dengan seorang pembalap F1 yang kariernya tengah menanjak saat ini, Kim Jongin.

"Jongin? kau pikir aku akan terus bersama dengan bocah itu, aku bosan dengannya, dia terlalu posesif dan juga aku butuh hiburan selain dengannya." Luhan dengan acuh, kembali duduk di sofa dan kemudian mulai menyalakan televisi. "Ku rasa mendengar beritamu akan menarik," ia menyeringai.

" _Berita menghebohkan kembali terjadi, pembalap yang kariernya sedang bersinar saat ini, Kim Jongin telah terlibat sebuah kecelakaan fatal di jalanan tol, di duga sopir truck yang menabrak mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kim Jongin, sedang mabuk, hingga membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kim Jongin sendiri saat ini telah dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Seoul Center, dengan luka parah yang ia derita..."_

Luhan mengecilkan volume televisi dan melirik ke arah Sehun yang tatapannya terpaku pada layar televisi yang menampilkan video saat Jongin di bawa ke rumah sakit. "Wow, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, apa ini takdir? Si bodoh itu kecelakaan dan kau terkena skandal."

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu Luhan? Dia itu kekasihmu, kau tak ingin menjenguknya?"

"Buat apa? dia bukan kekasihku lagi sejak ia terlibat kecelakaan, aku yakin ia tak akan bisa lagi untuk balapan melihat lukanya itu," Luhan melirik ke arah layar televisi. "Aku tak mau mempunyai kekasih yang cacat."

"Luhan, itu belum tentu terjadi, dia mungkin saja."

"Aku tak peduli dan tak mau tahu lagi tentangnya," sela Luhan dengan acuh.

"Kau benar-benar tak punya hati, saat ini Jongin pasti membutuhkan dukunganmu."

"Kalau kau peduli padanya kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi ke sana? Aku yakin ia tidak akan tahu kalau itu adalah kau dan bukan aku."

"Apa kau gila, kenapa aku harus melakukannya, dia kan kekasihmu dan juga... aku tak bisa kemana-mana saat ini."

Luhan menyeringai, "Aku punya solusi untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku dan kau akan melihat hasilnya besok pagi."

Sehun diam, ia memandang pada ibunya yang balas memandangnya dengan senyuman teduh, "Istirahatlah Sehun, kau tampak lelah."

"Baiklah eomma, dan Luhan kuharap apa yang kau lakukan itu tidak akan memperburuk keadaan saat ini."

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Luhan, "Untukku pastinya." sambungnya lagi dengan nada pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun kesiangan pagi ini dan ia tidak menemukan satu pun orang di dalam rumahnya kecuali seorang pembantu keluarga yang sedang membersihkan peralatan dapur.

"Kemana eomma dan appa?" tanya Sehun padanya sambil meraih semangku sereal yang sudah disiapkan pembantu itu.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar sudah pergi ke kantor."

"Lalu Luhan?" Sehun meraih handphonenya dan mengerutkan dahi karena managernya sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

"Tuan muda pergi ke tempat konferensi apa itu ya, ahjumma lupa tuan muda."

"Mwo, dia pergi tanpa memberitahuku?" Sehun bergegas bangkit dari duduknya tanpa menyentuh buburnya sama sekali. Ia meraih jaketnya, memakainya dengan cepat dan kemudian pergi dari rumah.

Saat Sehun tiba di lokasi konferensi pers, sudah sangat banyak wartawan yang datang, Sehun menarik tudung jaketnya, berusaha untuk membuat para wartawan itu tidak mengenalnya. Namja manis itu sudah hampir sampai tiba di bagian depan ruangan di mana Luhan tampak sedang berbicara dengan media. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan mulai bicara dengan suara lantang.

"Aku minta maaf pada semua penggemarku yang sudah kecewa karena berita yang tersebar kemarin."

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa Luhan terdengar seperti sedang menjadi dirinya saat sedang berbicara.

"Hari ini aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian semua kalau apa yang kalian lihat itu adalah salah. Itu bukan aku."

Deg

Sehun meremas ujung jaketnya, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Aku punya kembaran, namanya adalah Oh Luhan, dialah yang terekam kamera saat itu."

"Apa anda punya bukti kalau anda benar-benar punya kembaran?" terdengar suara wartawan yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja," Sehun dapat melihat kalau Luhan tengah menatap kepadanya dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya. "Dia di sana, yang memakai jaket berwarna biru."

Dalam sekejap Sehun dapat merasakan kilatan cahaya kamera mengarah kepadanya.

"Wah, benar-benar mirip, ternyata apa yang anda katakan memang benar."

"Dan," Luhan mengeraskan suaranya lagi. "Dia adalah kekasih Kim Jongin, pembalap yang terlibat kecelakaan tadi malam. Kim Jongin memergoki dirinya sedang bersama selingkuhannya di sebuah hotel, karena itulah Jongin melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga terjadi kecelakaan itu."

Semua cacian dan hinaan kini mengarah pada Sehun yang hanya bisa diam sambil meneteskan air matanya. Dirinya benar-benar tak pernah menyangka kalau saudaranya sendiri akan benar-benar menghancurkan dirinya seperti ini. Kariernya hancur dan begitupun juga dengan hidupnya sekarang. Sehun yakin kalau saat ini tak akan ada orang yang percaya padanya bahkan meski itu adalah orang tuanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mungkin masih banyak typonya ya #plakk

Tolong support ff ini dengan cara review kalau masih mau dilanjutin disini sih..

KaiHun Lovea.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review nih ff, maaf ga bisa balas komen kalian satu persatu.

Disini aku mau jelasin dikit ya tentang chapter pertama kemaren. Kenapa karier Sehun harus hancur padahal kan Luhan udah mengakui semuanya di depan wartawan. Jadi gini, Luhan memang datang untuk melakukan konferensi pers dengan wartawan, tapi dia ga ngaku kalau dia itu adalah Luhan, dia melakukan wawancara dengan memposisikan dirinya sendiri sebagai Sehun, kembarannya. Jadi gitu Sehun yang asli datang ke tempat dia melakukan wawancara itu, secara otomatis Sehun palsu alias Luhan itu menyebut kalau Sehun asli adalah dirinya ( Luhan ). Jadi semacam bertukar posisi, karena mereka kembar identik jadi ga da yang sadar kalau orang yang melakukan wawancara itu adalah Luhan. Dan Sehun yang datang terlambat hanya bisa pasrah saat semua orang menghina dirinya karena mengira kalau dia adalah Luhan yang telah berbuat jahat.

Ku harap aku ga salah ya kalau bilang karier Sehun yang asli udah hancur, karena memang semua karier dia sekarang udah di ambil alih Luhan yang berpura-pura sebagai dirinya.

Apakah penjelasanku bisa dimengerti? Maaf ya, aku ga berbakat buat kasih penjelasan #plakk

Untuk ff yang lain, maaf juga karena belum nemu ide buat lanjutin. Terus terang aja ya, aku yang sekarang lagi suka-sukanya nonton drama korea voice yang ga da romance-romancenya, jadi ga tau kenapa kalau harus bikin ff dengan tema romance langsung blank, yang kebayang malah adegan penuh misteri di drama itu #plakk jadi aku ga bisa janji bakal cepat update.

Mungkin masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di ff ini.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Sesi tanya jawab di konferensi pers itu sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, dan selama itu Sehun harus menerima begitu banyak hujatan, baik dari wartawan, fans, baik itu yang dulunya menjadi fans dirinya ataupun fans Jongin yang entah bagaimana bisa datang juga ke tempat itu. Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan yang menyamar sebagai dirinya? Entahlah, Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu. sekarang ia hanya bisa bersyukur karena pihak keamanan yang cepat datang telah melindunginya dari sikap anarkis para fans yang marah itu.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja, Sehun bergegas menemui Luhan yang ternyata sudah menunggunya di sebuah ruangan yang telah ia sebutkan dalam pesan yang baru saja Luhan kirimkan kepadanya.

"Luhan.." Sehun melangkah masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa lagi kali ini, kau mau menjebak kami dengan mengatakan kalau dia adalah Luhan?" Minseok managernya, menatap marah pada Sehun.

"Hyung, dia bukan Sehun yang asli, yang asli itu aku." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan pada Minseok.

"Terserah padamu, namun apapun yang kau katakan, tak akan ada lagi yang tertipu kali ini."

Justru kalian sudah tertipu oleh tampang sok polos yang sialnya mirip denganku itu, hyung. Inginnya Sehun mengatakan hal itu, namun ia tahu, apapun yang ia katakan pada managernya, managernya tak akan percaya.

"Sudahlah hyung," Luhan menepuk pundak Minseok. "Dia memang biasa seperti itu, sekarang hyung keluarlah, biar aku yang mengatasinya."

Minseok menyipitkan matanya, "Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau ia menyakitimu? Kau kan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada media."

"Jangan khawatir, dia kembaranku, orang yang sedarah denganku, dia tak akan bertindak sejauh itu."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, tentu saja, dia adalah Oh Sehun dan bukan Oh Luhan yang akan tega menyakiti orang lain demi memenuhi ambisinya. Sehun tak akan melakukan hal yang keji seperti itu.

Minseok melirik ke arah Sehun sekilas sebelum kemudian menatap Luhan dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan keluar, tapi ingat kalau dia bertindak macam-macam segera hubungi aku."

"Ah, soal itu..." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan memasang ekspresi sedihnya, "Handphoneku di buang oleh dia hyung, aku belum sempat membeli yang baru dan..."

"Oke, aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu," Minseok melotot pada Sehun yang menonton mereka dalam diam. "Kau benar-benar orang yang jahat Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Sehun, kau ingin menghancurkan kariernya?" telunjuk Minseok mengarah tepat di depan hidung mancung Sehun.

"Hyung, berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku bukan Luhan?"

"Ya, teruslah membual, kau iri dengan kesuksesan Sehun kan, kalau begitu sana, tidurlah dengan para pengusaha kaya raya, mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang berbaik hati mau membantumu memenuhi keinginanmu menjadi seorang model. Jangan rebut karier adikmu, kau mengerti?"

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Minseok, bagaimana bisa managernya yang terkenal lembut itu bisa bicara sekasar itu pada dirinya. "Hyung..."

"Aku pergi, Sehuna kalau kau sudah selesai bicara dengan dia," Minseok kembali menunjuk ke arah Sehun. "Segera keluar dan temui aku di depan."

"Baik hyung," Luhan kini fokus pada Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Segera saja setelah Minseok keluar dari ruangan dan mereka hanya tinggal berdua di dalam ruangan itu. Luhan segera melepas image palsunya, wajah yang tadinya terlihat begitu polos kini telah berganti dengan wajah yang menampilkan seringaian menyebalkan. "Bagaimana aktingku Sehuna, bagus atau tidak?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini padaku Luhan? Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu adalah aku di depan media?"

"Bagaimana bisa katamu? Tentu saja itu sesuatu hal yang bisa aku lakukan, Oh Sehun. kau lupa kalau wajah kita serupa? Orang akan langsung percaya kalau aku menyamar sebagai dirimu, walaupun yah terus terang saja aku agak sedikit muak dengan image namja baik-baik yang selama ini menempel dari di dirimu. Aku jadi tak bisa bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau dengan menjadi dirimu, tapi tak apa, perlahan tapi pasti aku akan mengubah image polosmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Luhan. "Kau ingin menyamar menjadi aku dan melanjutkan karierku?"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya hanya untuk kali ini saja? Tidak Sehun, untuk seterusnya kau akan hidup dengan menggunakan nama Luhan, dan aku, aku akan menjadi Sehun."

"Tidak Luhan, aku tidak mau." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah saja, tapi kau pikir apa semua orang akan percaya kalau kau adalah Sehun yang asli? Tidak Sehun, tak akan ada yang percaya padamu, kecuali mungkin eomma dan appa." Luhan beranjak ke dekat meja, meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Kau bilang kalau kau tak punya handphone, apa kau juga berbohong pada Minseok?"

"Kau pikir aku menghubungimu tadi dengan memakai handphone siapa? Kau benar-benar bodoh Sehun, pantas saja kau mudah di tipu."

"Luhan, ku mohon hentikan ini, kau tak bisa terus membohongi semua orang, suatu saat mereka akan tahu dan..."

"Aku bisa, Sehun," sela Luhan. "Aku bisa membohongi semua orang demi memenuhi tujuanku. Dan tujuanku saat ini adalah mengambil karier milikmu." Luhan menyodorkan handphonenya ke hadapan Sehun. "Kau lihat ini..."

 _Breaking News : Pembalap Kim Jongin tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kariernya sebagai pembalap karena cedera parah yang di alaminya._

 _Seorang kerabat dari Kim Jongin telah melakukan pernyataan resminya mengenai cedera yang di alami Kim Jongin..._

"Kau lihat, sekarang kekasihmu sedang di rawat di rumah sakit dan kariernya sebagai pembalap hancur, tidak kah kau kasihan padanya?" Luhan menyeringai.

"Dia bukan kekasihku," sahut Sehun cepat. "Dia kekasihmu dan bukan kekasihku."

"Oh ya," Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan ia sedikit mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun. "Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang orang-orang sudah menganggapmu sebagai Luhan. Jadi, sekarang secara otomatis kau adalah kekasih Kim Jongin."

Luhan," mata Sehun berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Luhan. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, dari kecil kau sudah memonopoli perhatian orang tua kita dan sekarang kenapa kau juga..."

"Itu karena aku tidak suka," potong Luhan. "Aku tidak suka kau mendapat perhatian yang lebih dari orang banyak."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah ingin terlahir dengan punya saudara kembar sepertimu. Aku tak suka saat semua orang membanding-bandingkan kita. Dulu kau mungkin mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari orang lain, tapi sekarang sudah tiba giliranku. Semua orang akan menatap padaku dan mengabaikanmu."

"Luhan..."

"Sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah datang menemuiku lagi."

Sehun tahu kalau Luhan tak akan merubah apapun keputusan yang sudah ia buat, karena itulah ia segera melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. saat berada di depan pintu ia berhenti sejenak dan tanpa menoleh pada Luhan ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedikit membuat Luhan terpaku.

"Aku tak tahu sebenci apa dirimu padaku, tapi kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa membencimu Luhanie, kau saudaraku dan selamanya akan begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Plakkk

Sehun secara refleks memegang pipinya yang baru saja terkena tamparan dari ayahnya. Ia baru saja tiba di rumah dan ayahnya yang entah datang dari arah mana tiba-tiba saja langsung menghampiri dan kemudian menampar pipinya dengan keras.

"Appa..." Sehun menatap tak percaya pada ayahnya, selama 23 tahun usianya, ayahnya tak pernah sekalipun menamparnya, namun kali ini kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga ayahnya melakukan hal itu.

"Masih berani menatap appa dengan tatapan seperti itu Oh Sehun? Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan dengan membiarkan kau tinggal di apartemen sendirian tanpa pengawasan dariku, hingga kau menjadi kurang ajar seperti ini."

"Apa maksud appa, Sehunie salah apa, appa?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi Oh Sehun. Appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang pembohong."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, appa."

"Masih ingin berpura-pura seakan kau tak memiliki kesalahan, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah mengubahmu menjadi seorang pembohong seperti ini."

"Hiks, aku..."

Plakk

Satu tamparan keras kembali Sehun dapatkan, kini kedua pipinya terlihat memerah karena bekas tamparan ayahnya dan Sehun hanya bisa menangis menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Namja manis itu tak tahu lagi apakah sakit itu berasal dari bekas tamparan ayahnya ataukah karena hatinya yang terluka karena ayahnya yang begitu tega melakukan itu pada dirinya. "Hiks... Appa..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun, bisa-bisanya kau meminta Luhan untuk mengaku di depan media sebagai dirimu dan kemudian menceritakan semua kebohongan itu."

"Mwo..." Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "Appa, aku tidak melakukannya. Luhan sendiri yang..."

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti untuk berbohong padaku, Sehun. Luhan menelponku sambil menangis dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Ia bilang kau memaksanya untuk melakukan semua hal yang ia tidak suka di depan media. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu pada saudara kembarmu sendiri, Sehun. Apa kau iri pada Luhan?"

"Hiks, tidak appa.." Sehun jatuh berlutut di depan ayahnya. "Appa, percaya padaku... aku tidak pernah..."

"Pergi!"

"Appa..."

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang ku ucapkan. Pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga Sehun."

"Appa..."

"Aku akan memberikan separuh dari hartaku kepadamu, itu kan yang kau mau?"

"Tidak, appa."

"Tak usah berpura-pura, kau sengaja memaksa Luhan untuk menggantikan posisimu agar kau bisa dengan bebas menggantikan posisi Luhan di kantor dan diam-diam mengambil harta appa kan?"

"Appa, aku tidak..."

"Pergilah, aku akan membagi hartaku untukmu. Tapi appa mohon padamu, jangan lagi menghancurkan kehidupan Luhan." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kris berbalik dan melangkah menjauh menuju kamar pribadinya.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis terisak di lantai, tangan namja itu mencengkeram kaosnya sendiri dengan kuat. "Hiks, appa... ini bukan salahku... aku tidak melakukannya..."

Namun, sebanyak apapun Sehun menangis, namja manis itu mengetahui kalau appanya tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya.

"Sehunie..."

Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia menemukan ibunya yang sepertinya baru saja selesai berbelanja. "Eomma..."

"Omo, apa yang terjadi padamu anakku." Suho meletakkan barang belanjaannya begitu saja di atas lantai, ia memilih untuk mendekat pada anaknya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. "Sehuna... apa yang terjadi padamu nak?"

"Hiks... eomma..." Sehun membalas pelukan ibunya dengan tak kalah erat. "Hiks... eomma... appa tidak percaya padaku..."

"Appa tidak percaya padamu? Jelaskan pada eomma, apa yang terjadi." Suho melonggarkan pelukannya, menangkup pipi anaknya yang terlihat begitu merah dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Apa, ayahmu menamparmu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Jangan berbohong pada eomma, nak. Ini jelas-jelas bekas tamparan." Air mata keluar membasahi pipi Suho dan Sehun dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Eomma jangan menangis." Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Apa yang telah appamu lakukan, Sehuna?"

Sehun menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi pada ibunya dan sepanjang Sehun bercerita, Suho hanya bisa menangis terisak.

"Maafkan eomma, Sehuna..."

"Eomma tidak salah."

"Tidak, nak. Eomma bersalah padamu. Maafkan eomma yang tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolongmu."

"Eomma tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku takut, kalau eomma berbuat sesuatu, appa akan marah pada eomma."

"Sehuna..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomma. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hiks..." Suho kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Eomma tidak tahu kenapa appamu begitu membedakan kalian berdua, appamu tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun pada eomma."

"Suho, kau sudah datang?"

Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh eommanya. "Eomma, aku harus pergi."

"Tapi sayang, kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Suho..." suara Kris terdengar semakin dekat.

"Aku akan menghubungi eomma nanti, sekarang eomma temui appa, sebelum appa marah pada eomma." Setelah mengecup pipi ibunya Sehun bergegas untuk berdiri dan cepat-cepat melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Sehunie..."

Langkah Sehun terhenti dan namja manis itu menoleh pada ibunya.

"Eomma sangat menyayangimu. Cepatlah kembali."

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku juga menyayangi eomma." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun keluar dari rumah itu. Menyisakan Suho yang sedang menyusut air matanya dan bersiap untuk kembali berpura-pura bahagia di depan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak tahu, kenapa kali ini langkah kakinya membawanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Kim Jongin di rawat. Namja manis itu merapatkan tudung jaketnya dan berharap tidak ada fans Jongin ataupun orang lain yang mengenali dirinya. Namun ketika akhirnya ia memasuki lobby rumah sakit itu, Sehun baru menyadari satu hal, ia bahkan tidak tahu diruangan mana Jongin di rawat. Selain itu juga ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajah dari Kim Jongin itu, selama ini ia hanya sekedar tahu nama tanpa tahu seperti apa rupa Kim Jongin.

Sehun berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lobby, terlihat ragu untuk bertanya pada bagian resepsionis. Ia takut kalau mereka akan menyadari siapa dirinya.

Puk

Satu tepukan di pundaknya membuat Sehun terkejut, dengan cepat ia berpaling dan menemukan sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Luhanie hyung?"

Sehun tertegun, orang di depannya ini sepertinya mengenal Luhan dan Sehun tak tahu apakah ia harus berpura-pura menjadi kembarannya itu atau tidak.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau hyung akan datang untuk menjenguk Jongin hyung, ayo ikut aku. Aku juga ingin ke sana."

Sehun tetap diam meski kemudian namja itu menarik tangannya dan kemudian menariknya dan membawanya memasuki lift.

"Harusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal, kalau apa yang media katakan itu bohong."

Deg

Sehun dengan cepat menoleh pada namja itu dan berharap kalau namja itu mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Luhan hyung tak mungkin selingkuh dan melakukan hal sekeji itu, kembaranmu itu mengerikan sekali hyung, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan kalau kau selingkuh di hotel. Kalau kau selingkuh dengan namja lain, kau pasti tak akan repot-repot datang kesini untuk menengok hyungku."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" akhirnya Sehun tak tahan juga untuk tidak membuka suara.

"Entahlah, semua orang tahu kalau Jongin hyung sekarang cacat dan banyak penggemarnya yang mungkin sudah berpaling darinya dan untuk orang secantik Luhanie hyung, bisa saja kan hyung juga akan berpaling dan meninggalkan Jongin hyung yang tak lagi sesempurna dulu."

"Begitu..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tunggu... kenapa suaramu berubah hyung?"

Deg

Lagi-lagi jantung Sehun berpacu lebih cepat, namja manis itu melangkah mundur ke belakang saat namja di depannya melangkah maju. Sial, ia tak akan bisa menghindar karena saat ini di dalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sret

Sehun tertegun saat namja tampan di depannya itu membuka tudung jaketnya, untuk sesaat keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Kau..."

Sehun melangkah mundur kembali dan kemudian menyadari kalau di belakangnya terhalang dinding dan ia terpojok di sana.

"Bukan Luhan hyung kan?"

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Kau tahu?"

"Dari suaramu dan juga tatapanmu, kau berbeda dengannya. Apa kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tahu percuma ia mengelak, karena namja dihadapannya jelas tak bisa ia tipu. "Ya, aku Oh Sehun."

"Lalu yang berbicara di depan media itu kau?"

Sehun terdiam, ia tak ingin menjelaskan apapun karena ia yakin kalau namja ini juga tak akan percaya padanya.

"Ternyata bukan ya?"

"Apa?"

"Yang berbicara di depan media itu bukan kau, tapi Luhan hyung?"

"Apa? bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kenalkan aku Kim Jaehyun, aku adik dari Kim Jongin, kekasih kembaranmu, dan bagaimana aku tahu.. ya, hanya kebetulan saja. Aku calon psikolog."

"Kau adik Jongin? dan mahasiswa jurusan..."

"Tak perlu disebutkan, aku tak mau pamer di depanmu. Oh ya, Sehun-ssi, apa tujuanmu datang kemari, kau ingin berpura-pura menjadi Luhan dan mendekati hyungku?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya, karena perbuatan Luhan telah membuatnya mengalami kecelakaan."

Lift telah berhenti di tempat yang keduanya tuju dan Jaehyun membimbing Sehun untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Akan sulit untuk melakukan itu, kau tahu, Jongin hyung tampak begitu terpukul dengan kecelakaan yang ia alami."

"Aku mengerti.."

Tadi, saat di dalam lift Jaehyun memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sehun, namun saat ini di bawah cahaya lampu yang terang, Jaehyun dapat melihat lebam di kedua pipi Sehun. "Apa para fans yang melakukan itu padamu?"

"Apa?"

Jaehyun menunjuk lebam di pipi Sehun.

"Bukan, ini bukan karena fans Jongin."

Jaehyun terdiam, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan Sehun yang melihat Jaehyun berhenti juga langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa Luhan hyung yang melakukannya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau tak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menilaiku seperti itu padahal kau belum mengatakannya padaku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan kalau itu perbuatan orang tuaku, apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Ya, aku percaya."

"Kau..." Sehun mencari-cari kebohongan di mata Jaehyun, namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Dari apa yang telah terjadi dan juga kedatanganmu ke sini dan juga lebam itu. Aku dapat menyimpulkan, kalau Luhan hyung saja bisa melakukan kebohongan pada media kenapa keluargamu tidak?"

Sehun menunduk, "Sepertinya aku tak bisa sembarangan bicara denganmu ya. Di mana ruangan Jongin? aku ingin menemuinya dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Sehun-ssi..."

"Ya?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila menurutmu, tapi bisakah kau tetap menyamar sebagai Luhan di depan Jongin hyung?"

"Mwo..."

"Mental Jongin hyung sangat down sekarang ini dan kalau kau muncul didepannya dan mengatakan kalau kau bukanlah Luhan hyung, tidakkah Jongin hyung akan semakin bertambah down nantinya."

"Tapi..."

"Hanya sampai Jongin hyung sembuh, setelah itu aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Sehun terdiam.

"Ingat Sehun-ssi, saat ini aku sudah mengetahui rahasiamu."

"Hanya sampai Jongin sembuh kan?"

"Ya."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya sejenak, "Baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita temui dia," Jaehyun sebenarnya ragu membawa Sehun ikut dengannya karena ia tahu kalau keluarganya sudah terlanjur marah pada Luhan karena berita di media.

"Jaehyun, kemana saja kau? Tadi Jongin bangun dan sempat mengamuk lagi..." terdengar suara seorang yeoja berbicara dengan intonasi suara sedikit keras saat Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar tempat Jongin di rawat.

"Maaf eomma, tadi aku bertemu dengan Luhan hyung."

"Apa? di mana kau bertemu dengan namja tukang selingkuh itu?"

Di belakang Jaehyun, Sehun meremas kedua tangannya, ia takut mendengar nada kemarahan dari suara ibu Jongin.

"Luhan hyung di sini.." Jaehyun bergeser kesamping hingga sosok Sehun terlihat oleh pandangan ibunya.

"Kau..." dengan langkah lebar ibu Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan...

Plakk

Satu tamparan lagi Sehun dapatkan hari ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berselingkuh di belakang putraku, kau penyebab dari kecelakaan putraku, dasar b*tch kurang ajar."

"Eomma..." Jaehyun cepat-cepat memeluk tubuh ibunya. "Ku Mohon tenanglah.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Jaehyunie, dia yang sudah menyebabkan kakakmu terbaring di sini. Namja tak berguna itu yang telah membuat kakakmu seperti ini."

Tetesan air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Sehun, "Hiks... maaf bibi... tapi aku tidak melakukannya."

"Hentikan air mata kepura-puraanmu itu, aku tak akan pernah tertipu oleh wajah polosmu lagi, aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang dirasakan putraku. Aku akan..."

"Eomma..." suara lirih itu menghentikan ucapan eomma Kim. "Apa itu Luhan..."

"Jongin... kau sudah bangun nak?" eomma Kim melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun dan bergegas mendekati putra sulungnya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang.

"Apa Luhan sudah datang?"

Eomma Kim menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah mengusap air matanya. "Ya, dia ada di sini."

"Dimana dia? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Eomma Kim sekali lagi menatap pada Sehun, terlihat begitu enggan untuk meminta namja manis itu untuk mendekat. Tapi Jaehyun mengambil tindakan lebih dulu, ia merangkul pundak Sehun dan membimbingnya mendekati ranjang tempat Jongin terbaring.

"Jae..." Eomma Kim melotot pada putra bungsunya.

"Kita harus bicara eomma, di luar." Jaehyun melepaskan rangkulannya, namun Sehun dengan cepat menahan tangannya sembari mengelengkan kepalanya. _"Eomma berhak tahu Sehun-ssi,"_ bisik Jaehyun. "Kau bicaralah dengan Jongin."

Setelah melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun, Jaehyun segera membawa eommanya keluar ruangan, menyisakan Sehun dan Jongin di dalam sana.

Perlahan, Sehun makin mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Jongin. Namja itu bertubuh tinggi dan langsing, meskipun tengah berbaring namun Sehun meyakini kalau namja itu jelas lebih tinggi dari Jaehyun. Rambutnya berwarna keperakan dengan warna kulit yang cukup gelap, bentuk hidung yang kuat dan juga bibir yang tebal kemerahan. Secara keseluruhan walau wajahnya dinodai oleh luka lecet, Sehun mengakui kalau namja ini tampan.

Pandangan Sehun beralih pada kaki kanan dan kiri juga tangan kanannya yang di gips, lalu kemudian pada dadanya yang bidang, Sehun yakin di balik perban yang melilit perutnya ada abs yang menggiurkan di sana.

"Puas memandangiku?" suara Jongin terdengar begitu dingin.

Dan Sehun menyadari mungkin apa yang dikatakan Luhan pada media itu benar, Jongin memergoki Luhan bersama dengan pria lain. Kalau tidak, namja itu tak mungkin berbicara dengan nada begitu dingin padanya. Atau nada bicara Jongin memang seperti itu?

"Maaf..."

"Apa yang harus aku maafkan? Soal perselingkuhanmu? Atau karena kau ingin memutuskan aku karena kondisiku?"

Sehun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak selingkuh dan aku juga tidak akan memutuskanmu." Sehun tak tahu, kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin. Entah kenapa, ia begitu ingin Jongin percaya padanya.

"Apa kau kasihan padaku hingga mengatakan hal yang seperti itu?"

"Demi Tuhan Jongin, aku tidak..."

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah padaku, biarkan aku membuktikan apa kau benar-benar selingkuh dengan si brengsek itu, dan apakah kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak."

Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa panik, ia bahkan tidak mencintai Jongin jadi dengan cara apa ia membuktikan pada namja itu? merasakan pandangan Jongin yang terus menerus mengarah padanya, mau tak mau Sehun melangkah semakin dekat lagi. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Jongin.

"Condongkan wajahmu ke arahku."

"Eh..."

"Lakukan saja Luhan, bukankah kau biasanya sangat agresif saat bersamaku, kenapa kau sekarang bertingkah seperti perawan seperti itu."

Aku memang masih perawan. Ingin rasanya Sehun menjerit seperti itu, namun ia tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung jadi ia sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin sembari berharap Jongin tak akan menyadari perbedaan dirinya dan Luhan.

"Apa kau jijik padaku hingga kau bahkan memejamkan matamu?"

Sehun cepat-cepat membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. "Tidak."

"Bagus."

Dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka, Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk semakin menunduk.

"Jongin, infusmu..."

Namun Jongin hanya diam, ia malah makin menekan tengkuk Sehun dan...

Cup

Sehun membulatkan matanya, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ia melakukannya dengan orang yang menjadi kekasih saudaranya.

Semua reaksi Sehun tak ada yang luput dari pandangan Jongin, namja itu tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian melumat dengan lembut bibir tipis Sehun. Perlahan Sehun merasa terbuai dengan ciuman Jongin hingga ia membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah lembut.

"Kau benar," ucap Jongin dengan suara sedikit serak. "Rasa bibirmu sangat manis, dan aku yakin kalau kau tak pernah selingkuh dariku." _Karena kau bukan Luhanku._

Sehun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

"Sayang, kali ini aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang ingin ff ini tetap lanjut kalau begitu bisa tingkatkan reviewnya gak? (^_^)

Mohon tetap review ya.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan terima kasih juga untuk yang selalu dukung ff absurd aku.

Salam KaiHun HardShipper

KaiHun Lovea


	3. Chapter 3

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review nih ff, maaf ga bisa balas komen kalian satu persatu.

Yang nanya Sehun n Luhan make tubuh yang mana, cukup pake tubuh masing-masing ya, Cuma mungkin bayangin aja Sehun lebih pendek dari Jongin, mungkin kiara-kira tingginya seperti Baekhyun. (^_^)

 _Backsong: Tim McGraw ft Taylor Swift – Highway Don't Care_

Ga di anjurin buat yang ga suka lagunya, aku hanya ngetik nih ff sambil dengerin lagu itu.

Typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan jemarinya yang gemetar Sehun menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di cium Jongin, sementara matanya terus menatap lurus pada namja itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mungkin bukan kalau ia mengatakan pada Jongin kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, Jongin akan curiga dan menuduhnya sudah menipunya dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau seperti orang yang baru pertama kali berciuman," komentar Jongin.

"Eh..." Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Aku tidak..."

"Kau seperti bukan Luhanku, apa kau orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Luhan?"

"Tidak," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bukan orang lain."

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat kepanikan di wajah Sehun. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak balas ciumanku? Biasanya kau bahkan selalu menciumku lebih dulu."

Sehun meringis, apakah Luhan separah itu? rasanya ia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura menjadi Luhan kalau ternyata sifat Luhan begitu agresif, ia tak bisa menjadi seperti itu. "Aku..." Tangan Sehun turun untuk meremas ujung jaket yang di pakainya. "Hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu..."

"Menyakitiku?"

"Ya, tubuhmu terluka dan aku takut kalau..."

"Ah, jadi kalau lukaku sudah sembuh, kau akan kembali menjadi Luhanku yang agresif?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin kembali tersenyum, "Aku tak tahu apa yang mengubahmu menjadi lebih pendiam dan pemalu seperti ini. Di mataku sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang yang begitu polos."

"Apakah itu artinya buruk untukmu?" Sehun meremas ujung jaketnya dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Tidak, ku pikir sekali-sekali melihatmu bertingkah yang seperti ini tidak apa-apa."

Sehun memaksakan senyumnya, "Cepatlah sembuh."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau tidak suka melihatku terluka seperti ini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku jelek? Dan kau ingin meninggalkanku? Kau jijik melihat tubuhku yang penuh luka?"

"Bukan begitu," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Bukankah ini karenamu? Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk tidak pergi dengan lelaki lain, tapi kau mengabaikanku."

Sehun diam. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa saja yang telah Jongin dan Luhan bicarakan sebelum kejadian itu.

"Ya, usiaku memang lebih muda darimu, tapi pikiranku bahkan lebih dewasa darimu. Kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya saat kau bilang kalau aku terlalu kekanakan untukmu. Dan kau butuh seseorang yang usianya lebih matang dariku. Hatiku terluka tapi aku juga penasaran dengan orang yang kau maksud, dan karena itulah aku mengikutimu malam itu dan..." Jongin memejamkan matanya tanpa menyadari setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sehun, namun cepat-cepat namja manis itu hapus sebelum Jongin melihatnya.

Satu fakta yang baru Sehun ketahui Jongin lebih muda dari dirinya dan Luhan. Jadi karena itulah Luhan selingkuh? Tapi kenapa tidak dari awal saat tahu kalau Jongin lebih muda darinya, Luhan menolak. Ah, Sehun hampir melupakan kembarannya yang begitu haus popularitas. Mungkin karena selama ini publik tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jongin membuatnya frustasi hingga memanfaatkan dirinya untuk meraih popularitas yang ia inginkan.

"Kau menangis?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf..."

"Sepertinya kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu ya, kau hari ini terlihat berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak begitu, kepalaku juga tidak terbentur apapun."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kalau begitu dekatkan kepalamu biar aku lihat sendiri."

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya lagi di hadapan Jongin. "Lihat, aku tidak terluka kan?"

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah Sehun, dahinya sedikit berkerut saat melihat lebam di pipi Sehun, "Sepertinya bukan kepalamu yang kena, tapi pipimu sayang. Apa kau bertemu dengan preman sebelum kemari?"

"Ah, itu..." Sehun ingin menjauhkan wajahnya karena risih di tatap begitu intes oleh Jongin, tapi tangan kiri Jongin menahan tengkuknya.

"Katakan padaku, apa kekasih atau istri namja yang kau temui di hotel itu yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak..."

"Lalu..."

"Eomma yang melakukannya."

Tangan Jongin terlepas dari tengkuk Sehun dan namja manis itu cepat-cepat menjauh, sebelum kemudian ia menatap ke arah sumber suara.

Ibu Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan di ikuti oleh Jaehyun.

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Dia yang sudah menyebabkanmu seperti ini Jongin, dan eomma tidak terima."

"Eomma..." tegur Jaehyun.

Eomma Kim menghela napas lalu menatap intens pada Sehun, ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Jaehyun di luar ruangan tadi.

 _flashback_

" _Apa maksudmu Jae, dia bukan Luhan?"_

" _Ya, eomma dia Sehun, kembarannya Luhan."_

" _Kenapa dia muncul di sini dan bukan kembarannya yang pengecut itu."_

" _Eomma, dengarkan Jae dulu..."_

 _Dan eomma Kim hanya bisa diam sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Jaehyun. "Jadi dia seorang model yang kariernya sudah di rebut oleh Luhan dan kemudian dia muncul di sini untuk mengharapkan belas kasihan dari kita?"_

" _Eomma... Sehun datang ke sini awalnya untuk meminta maaf pada keluarga kita karena perbuatan kembarannya telah menyebabkan hyung kecelakaan."_

" _Awalnya kau bilang? Lalu apa tujuan dia selanjutnya?"_

" _Aku memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi Luhan."_

" _Jae, kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?"_

" _Sangat sadar eomma."_

" _Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

" _Tak ada pilihan lain eomma. Hyung begitu mencintai namja itu dan eomma lihat sendiri betapa terpuruknya hyung saat Luhan tak ada di sini. Aku hanya ingin Sehun menggantikan peran Luhan sementara, sampai hyung benar-benar sembuh."_

" _Kau baru melihatnya hari ini dan kau langsung memintanya melakukan hal itu, bagaimana kalau dia punya niat jahat pada keluarga kita?"_

" _Eomma..."_

" _Bagaimana kalau hyungmu kembali percaya padanya dan dia kemudian juga mengkhianati hyungmu?"_

" _Eomma..."_

" _Eomma tidak bisa membiarkannya Jae."_

" _Eomma, tolong mengertilah, aku melakukan ini demi hyung."_

" _Apa kau bisa menjamin dia bisa di percaya? Kembarannya saja bisa berkhianat seperti itu, tidak mustahil bukan kalau dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak Jae, eomma..."_

" _Satu kali, hanya satu kali ini saja eomma, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada hyung, maka aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk menghancurkannya."_

 _Eomma Kim menatap pada putra bungsunya. "Terserah padamu, tapi jangan terlalu berharap aku akan bersikap baik padanya, walau bagaimanapun juga meski dia bukan Luhan, tapi darah pengkhianat itu juga mengalir di tubuhnya."_

 _Flashback End_

"Eomma..."

"Ya sayang.." eomma Kim mendekat pada putra sulungnya dan mencium keningnya. "Eomma melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanmu, eomma ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dan kau tahu bukan kalau dia sudah selingkuh darimu, dia tidak baik untukmu, anakku."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang terus menundukkan wajahnya, meski Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun Jongin dapat merasakan kesedihan yang tergambar dari ekspresi Sehun. apakah itu sedih karena diperlakukan buruk oleh ibunya atau sedih karena telah menyebabkan dirinya kecelakaan? Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Luhan melakukan itu pasti ada sebabnya eomma, mungkin dia bosan denngan sikap Jongin yang selalu mengaturnya."

"Jongin, jangan membelanya, kau tidak salah dan dia yang salah."

"Bibi, aku minta maaf karena telah membuat Jongin seperti ini."

"Bibi?" kening Jongin berkerut. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan bibi, biasanya kau selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma."

Sehun menutup mulutnya dan ia menatap panik pada Jaehyun yang terlihat sama cemasnya dengan Sehun.

"Ah, apa karena eomma marah padamu, makanya kau memanggilnya bibi?" Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun. "Percayalah padaku, eomma tidak akan marah terlalu lama padamu."

Sehun mengangguk dengan kaku, ia sebenarnya sungguh merasa tidak nyaman berada terlalu lama di sini. Ia baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan mereka dan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang sudah kenal lama itu terasa melelahkan baginya.

"Jongin, aku mau pulang dulu, aku... belum mandi dan..."

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja rasanya tidak nyaman karena aku belum mandi."

"Kau kan bisa mandi di sini."

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti, hanya sebentar kok, nanti aku akan kesini lagi."

"Baiklah," Jongin menatap pada Jaehyun. "Jae, kau antarkan calon kakak iparmu pulang ya."

"Siap, hyung."

Sehun membungkukkan badannya ke arah eomma Kim. "Aku pulang dulu e... eomma..." rasanya sangat canggung saat Sehun harus memanggil eomma pada ibu Jongin. "Jongin, aku pulang ya..."

"Hanya itu... mana ciuman yang biasanya kau berikan padaku?"

"Ciuman..." Sehun menatap gelisah pada Jaehyun. Yang di tatap hanya memberi kode pada Sehun untuk melakukannya, dan pandangan Sehun beralih pada eomma Kim.

"Sayang..." panggil Jongin.

Sekali lagi Sehun menoleh pada eomma Kim, namun ibu Jongin itu lebih memilih untuk memalingkan muka. Tak ada pilihan lain, dengan ragu Sehun kembali mendekat, sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup pipi Jongin.

"Itu bukan ciuman, sayang. Kau ini kenapa terlihat berbeda sekali sih hari ini."

Sehun melirik pada Jaehyun dan Jaehyun sontak menunjuk ke bibir. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, haruskah ia kembali mencium Jongin, ia kembali menatap pada Jongin yang menunggu ia bertindak. Berbekal keyakinan kalau ia tak ingin membuat Jongin curiga dengan tindakannya. Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya di bibir tebal Jongin dan langsung di sambut dengan lumatan Jongin di bibir bawahnya. Sehun menutup matanya dan mulai bergerak kaku membalas lumatan Jongin pada bibirnya.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik dan Sehun segera melepasnya. Ia melangkah mundur tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Jongin. "Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah sekali lagi membungkuk pada ibu Jongin, ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jongin di ikuti oleh Jaehyun. Sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari rumah sakit itu Sehun hanya diam dan Jaehyun pun tidak berencana untuk mengajaknya bicara. Hingga saat keduanya tiba di lobby yang kebetulan sedang sepi, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik untuk menatap pada Jaehyun yang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Kembalilah ke kamar hyungmu, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga kau tak mau aku antar?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu," Sehun berkilah.

"Jangan bohong..."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Jaehyun menatap lekat wajah manis Sehun. "Kau di usir dari rumahmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau di usir dari rumahmu?"

Sehun diam tidak menjawab.

"Jadi benar, lalu di mana kau akan tinggal?"

"Ku rasa di mana aku tinggal itu bukan urusanmu."

"Sehun hyung..."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku masih punya uang untuk menyewa apartement dan mungkin setelah ini aku akan mencari pekerjaan juga."

Jaehyun menatap Sehun dalam diam. "Kenapa tidak tinggal di apartement hyungku saja?"

"Mwo?"

"Luhan sebelumnya juga sering menginap di sana, dan ku rasa hyung juga tak akan keberatan kalau kau tinggal bersamanya."

"Aku bukan Luhan, dan ku rasa aku tidak pantas untuk tinggal di sana, aku hanya orang asing bagi kalian."

"Sehun hyung, kau lupa kalau sekarang ini Jongin hyung sudah menganggapmu sebagai kekasihnya."

"Jaehyun..." panggil Sehun pelan.

"Ya, hyung."

"Bisakah kita hentikan saja sandiwara ini?"

"Apa maksud hyung?"

"Maksudku, aku tak bisa terus-terusan berbohong di depan hyungmu, aku bukan Luhan dan aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus berpura-pura menjadi seperti dirinya."

Jaehyun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sehun. "Apa yang tadi itu ciuman pertamamu hyung?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku hyung.. aku sungguh tidak tahu, ku pikir karena kau seorang model..."

"Ya, memang kenapa kalau aku seorang model?" Sehun memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak," Jaehyun tersenyum manis. "Seharusnya Jongin hyung bertemu lebih dulu denganmu dibandingkan Luhan hyung, dia akan pasti sangat bahagia mempunyai kekasih sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dari pundaknya. "Aku mau pergi."

"Aku antar."

"Jae, aku bahkan belum tahu di mana aku akan menginap malam ini jadi kau tak perlu mengantarku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen hyungku..."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Harus mau, ayo..." Jaehyun menarik paksa tangan Sehun. "Aku memaksamu calon kakak ipar."

"Yak, aku bukan calon kakak iparmu."

"Tadi Jongin hyung mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Aku bukan kekasihnya."

"Sst... jangan bicara keras-keras nanti ada yang dengar. Ayo pergi."

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sehunpun mengikuti langkah kaki Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Sehun tertidur di apartemen milik Jongin, ketika akhirnya ia terbangun karena merasakan haus yang teramat sangat. Setelah meminum secangkir air putih yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja nakas. Sehun bergegas memasuki kamar mandi, badannya sudah sangat gerah dan ia butuh menyegarkan diri dengan berendam di bathub. Tadi saat Jaehyun mengantarnya ke apartement Jongin, Sehun langsung tertidur karena kelelahan dan melupakan keadaannya yang belum mandi.

Namja manis itu baru selesai melakukan ritual mandinya, masih dengan bertelanjang dada dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang hanya di tutupi handuk, ia beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeluh karena ia melupakan fakta lain kalau dirinya tidak membawa satupun pakaian ke apartement Jongin.

"Mungkin aku bisa meminjam pakaian Jongin?" Sehun menatap ragu pada lemari pakaian milik Jongin.

Saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari, suara telpon berdering nyaring dari luar kamar, Sehun bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menuju meja tempat telpon di letakkan. Jaehyun tadi mengatakan padanya kalau ia akan menelpon saat terjadi sesuatu di rumah sakit.

"Halo..."

"Sehun hyung bisakah kau kesini?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara Jaehyun yang panik dan ia juga mendengar suara teriakan di sana. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cepatlah ke sini, Jongin hyung mengamuk."

"Apa..."

Tuuutttt

Sambungan terputus dan Sehun segera meletakkan gagang telpon pada tempatnya. "Jongin mengamuk, apa ia sudah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya?" tak ingin terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Sehun bergegas kembali ke kamar, menarik lepas handuk yang di pakainya lalu mengambil secara acak pakaian yang ada di lemari Jongin. ia tak peduli lagi kalau kaos yang ia pakai terlihat begitu kebesaran di tubuhnya, ataupun fakta kalau ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek milik Jongin yang juga terlihat longgar saat ia memakainya. Ia hanya peduli pada kenyataan bahwa Jongin mungkin kini sedang membutuhkannya.

Setelah mengambil dompetnya Sehun bergegas keluar dari kamar, tak ada waktu baginya untuk mengenakan sepatu, jadi ia hanya mengenakan sendal jepit yang ia temukan di dekat pintu. Setelah meyakini kalau pintu apartement Jongin terkunci dengan aman, Sehun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sehun tiba di rumah sakit dengan keadaan kaos yang basah oleh keringat, begitupun dengan wajah dan tangannya, ia memperbaiki poninya yang lepek dan basah karena keringat lalu bergegas menuju ruangan Jongin.

Terdengar suara teriakan Jongin dan juga tangisan eomma Kim saat Sehun tiba di sana. Dan Sehun mendadak merasakan kalau tubuhnya kaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?

Cklek

Pintu ruangan Jongin terbuka sebelum Sehun sempat membukanya. Dan Jaehyun keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

"Hyung..." ia menyapa lemah pada Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jaehyun menarik Sehun untuk sedikit menjauh dari pintu. "Tadi, setelah aku kembali dari mengantar hyung pulang, dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Jongin hyung, dan Jongin hyung bilang kalau ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya saat dokter menyentuhnya. Jadi Dokter melakukan pemeriksaan ulang dan..."

"Apa..."

"Kaki Jongin hyung lumpuh... kariernya harus terhenti sampai di sini."

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun dan namja manis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jongin lumpuh?"

Jaehyun ikut meneteskan air matanya. "Aku tak tau lagi hyung. Hiks... dia adalah saudaraku dan melihatnya sedih seperti ini, aku..."

Sehun meraih tangan Jaehyun dan menggenggamnya. "kau harus kuat demi hyungmu..."

Brakkk

"EOMMA TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI KARENA EOMMA TIDAK MERASAKANNYA JADI BERHENTI MENGHIBURKU..."

Sehun melepas pegangannya, ia dan Jaehyun saling pandang. "Aku harus ke dalam."

Jaehyun mengangguk dan ia segera menarik tangan Sehun, membawanya memasuki ke dalam kamar tempat Jongin di rawat.

Keadaan di dalam sungguh kacau, gelas dan juga piring berisi makanan terlihat berserakan di lantai, tiang tempat penyangga infus Jongin juga tergeletak di lantai, dan Sehun menatap ngeri pada darah yang mengalir di tangan Jongin, mungkin namja itu mencabut paksa jarum infus di tangannya. Di sisi lain, eomma Kim tampak menangis di pelukan seorang namja separuh baya yang Sehun yakini kalau dia adalah ayah dari Jongin. dan ada juga dokter dan perawat yang berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

"Jongin..." panggil Sehun pelan.

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. "MAU APA KAU KEMARI, CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan terkejut.

"KAU PUAS BUKAN MELIHAT AKU CACAT, INI YANG KAU INGINKAN BUKAN MEMBUATKU CACAT HINGGA KAU PUNYA ALASAN UNTUK MENINGGALKANKU."

Andai Luhan ada di sana, mungkin dia akan menjawab ya, tapi ini Sehun, namja manis itu hanya bisa menangis sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak..."

"JANGAN MENGASIHANIKU... PERGI..."

"Jongin..."

"APA KAU TULI? KU BILANG KELUAR..."

Eomma Kim menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun. "Pergilah keluar dan jangan ganggu anakku lagi."

Tapi Sehun tak bisa, ia terus menatap pada Jongin yang terus menangis di ranjangnya. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan hati Jongin yang terluka parah karena perbuatan saudaranya. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sehun justru melangkah mendekat pada Jongin dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin memberontak. "Lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak mau..." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jongin. "Aku tak akan pergi darimu... hiks... maafkan aku..."

Jongin memejamkan matanya sementara air matanya mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. "Aku cacat... kau akan menyesal bersamaku... pergilah..." kini bukan kalimat bernada tinggi yang Jongin ucapkan melainkan ucapan yang bernada putus asa.

"Kalau aku menyesalinya, aku tak mungkin ada di sini dan memelukmu..."

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari lilitan perban, ia balas memeluk tubuh Sehun. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" bisiknya.

"Kau bisa kalau kau mau... aku tak akan pergi. Kau akan baik-baik saja Jongina, aku akan selalu ada di sini."

Tak hanya Jaehyun yang tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun tapi juga kedua orang tua Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun, sedikit menjaga jarak di antara keduanya. "Kau tak akan pergi?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Meskipun aku cacat?"

Sehun lagi-lagi mengangguk dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir di pipinya. "Aku akan tetap di sisimu sampai kau sendiri yang bosan denganku dan mengusirku pergi." Sehun mengecup kening Jongin dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Ia tahu kalau saat kebenaran itu terungkap, Jongin mungkin akan marah besar padanya, tapi untuk saat ini biarlah ia menyamar menjadi saudaranya, demi kesembuhan Jongin. saudaranya telah membuat Jongin mengalami semua cobaan ini dan Sehun tak mungkin membiarkannya terpuruk begitu saja, ia akan bertanggung jawab pada kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak ia perbuat.

Cup

Sehun menatap pada Jongin yang baru saja mencium bibirnya. "Aku akan mengingat janjimu dan kalau kau pergi dari sisiku maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehmu, sayangku."

Dan ciuman menuntut dari Jongin menjadi awal dari janji yang keduanya buat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Satu chapter lagi akhirnya berhasil aku publish. Mohon reviewnya ya...

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

Kaihun Lovea


	4. Chapter 4

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review nih ff, maaf ga bisa balas komen kalian satu persatu.

Di sini Luhan ma Sehun emang kembar ya, jadi terserah kalo kalian mau bayangin keduanya mau pake wajah Sehun or Luhan. Kalo aq pribadi ga bayangin wajah siapa-siapa, karena aq ngetik ini awalnya memang bukan tokoh Kai, Sehun, Luhan, dll. Aq menciptakan tokoh khayalan sendiri untuk aq publish di grup, tapi karena permintaan untuk publish di sini juga, jadi aq ganti nama tokohnya jadi nama member EXO. Mungkin untuk lebih nyamannya, bisa bayangin pake muka tokohnya masing2, kalo lagi Kai yang ngomong ya bayangin muka Kai, kalo Luhan yang ngomong ya bayangin muka Luhan, kalo Sehun yang ngomong ya bayangin muka Sehun, biar ga repot. Gitu aja sih, moga yang nanya di review puas ma jawabannya. (^_^)

Typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari berlalu setelah kehebohan yang terjadi di kamar tempat Jongin di rawat dan kini semua sudah bisa di katakan berubah menjadi lebih normal. Jongin juga sudah tidak lagi marah-marah ataupun meratapi kondisi kakinya yang lumpuh. Ia kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdua dengan Sehun dan ia tidak pernah membiarkan Sehun untuk menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada Jongin, hingga ia menjadi begitu posesif pada Sehun.

Seperti sekarang ini, saat namja tampan itu tertidurpun tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, hingga namja manis itu kesusahan untuk menjauh.

"Hyung tidak membolehkanmu pergi?"

Jaehyun yang baru pulang dari kuliahnya memasuki ruangan itu dan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jongin yang bahkan tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya bahkan ketika namja itu tidur.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaehyun menghela napas, "Maafkan hyungku, sepertinya keadaannya yang tidak sama lagi seperti dulu telah membuatnya seperti ini, takut ditinggalkan."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti," gumam Sehun.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Jaehyun meletakkan ranselnya di atas lantai. "Aku akan ke bawah untuk membelikan makanan untukmu."

Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan suasana kembali sepi setelah kepergian Jaehyun. Namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau namja tampan itu akan bangun dari tidurnya. Jadi Sehun perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin, dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Untuk sesaat Sehun memijit pinggangnya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama duduk, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat jendela, mengamati pemandangan taman bunga di luar jendela.

Ingatannya melayang pada keluarganya yang mungkin sekarang sedang berkumpul di rumah. Tak sadar Sehun meneteskan air matanya, betapa ia merindukan dengan sangat ibunya yang terlalu lemah bahkan untuk melawan kehendak ayahnya dan ayahnya yang begitu membencinya. Ya, ayahnya memang sangat membencinya, berbeda dengan kembarannya Luhan, ayahnya begitu menyayangi saudaranya. Sehun dan Luhan terlahir kembar, dengan Luhan yang lebih dulu lahir lima belas menit sebelum Sehun, berbeda dengan kelahiran Luhan yang begitu mudah, ibunya mengalami kesulitan saat melahirkannya, ia kehilangan begitu banyak darah hingga harus mengalami koma selama beberapa hari, dan setelah sembuhpun ibunya tidak bisa lagi beraktifitas seperti dulu, tubuh ibunya lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan. Hal ini lah yang memicu kebencian ayahnya, ayahnya merasa kalau ialah penyebab ibunya menjadi seperti itu.

Tak ada apapun yang bisa Sehun lakukan untuk meyakinkan ayahnya kalau itu bukan salahnya. Bukan kehendaknya kalau ibunya hamil anak kembar, bukan kehendaknya kalau akhirnya ia terlahir dengan menyulitkan ibunya. Tapi kenapa ayahnya menyalahkannya, bahkan Luhan yang di kemudian hari juga mengetahui kebenarannya, menjadi ikut-ikutan menyalahkannya.

"Sayang..."

Mendengar suara itu, Sehun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, ia berbalik dan berusaha tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kemarilah, mendekat padaku."

Sehun menurut, iapun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur yang ditempati Jongin.

"Berbaringlah di sini..."

"Tapi..." Sehun menatap ragu pada Jongin. "Aku takut menyakitimu..."

"Tak akan, berbaringlah di sini..."

Sehun tahu kalau ia tidak segera melakukan apa yang di inginkan Jongin, namja itu akan mengamuk lagi, jadi ia pun berbaring di samping Jongin, sedikit berhati-hati takut kalau tubuhnya mengenai tangan Jongin yang di infus.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Aku bahkan seharian di sini, dan kau merindukanku?" Sehun menguap, "Ah, maaf sepertinya aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah," Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Lumatan itu tak lama karena Jongin tahu kalau Sehun juga kelelahan karena terus berada di sini sejak tadi malam.

Jongin memandangi wajah Sehun yang terlelap dengan teliti. "Wajahmu memang sama dengan wajah kekasihku..." jemari Jongin perlahan menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Tapi ciumanmu terasa lain, tak hanya membuatku lebih bergairah tapi juga mengetarkan hatiku." Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Atau aku yang sudah gila, karena menganggapmu sebagai orang lain dan bukan Luhan?"

Merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta di sana, Jongin meraih handphonenya dengan susah payah, lalu mulai membuka aplikasi internet. "Jaehyun mengatakan padaku untuk tidak melihat berita tentang diriku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku." Gumam Jongin. tapi saat ia memeriksanya, ia hanya menemukan berita tentang perselingkuhan artis dan juga tentang dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan balapan lagi. Jongin hampir saja membanting handphonenya ke lantai kalau saja ia tidak membaca headline di bawah berita tentang dirinya.

 _Model Terkenal Oh Sehun, Membongkar Aib Saudara Kembarnya ..._

Jongin membaca artikel itu dengan raut wajah datar, dan saat ia melihat foto kedua bersaudara itu, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia melirik pada Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. "Apakah kau benar seperti yang aku duga, kau bukan Luhanku? Ah sial, bagaimana caraku untuk membuktikan dugaanku, kau tak boleh curiga padaku."

Sementara pikiran Jongin sedang berkecamuk, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan tempat ia di rawat. Jongin cepat-cepat mematikan televisi dan menyembunyikan remotenya di bawah bantal.

Cklek

"Oh, Luhan hyung sedang tidur?" Jaehyun masuk sambil membawa bungkusan makanan.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Jongin.

"Makanan untuk Luhan hyung, hyung mau?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jae..." panggilnya.

"Ya hyung, ada apa?"

"Apakah kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh? Aneh apa yang hyung maksud?" Jaehyun meletakkan bungkusan makanan di atas meja sebelum melangkah ke arah jendela dan berdiri di sana.

"Luhan..."

Deg

Jaehyun menatap pada hyungnya dan juga Sehun bergantian. Takut-takut kalau hyungnya juga menyadari kalau namja yang sedang tertidur di samping hyungnya itu bukanlah Luhan yang asli. "Apa maksud hyung?"

"Kau tahu, Luhan tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya, dia biasanya sangat agresif dan bukan pasif seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan. Luhan yang dulu juga tidak pernah seperhatian ini."

"Bukankah itu bagus hyung, Luhan hyung berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa seperti ada yang aneh, dia berubah menjadi seperti sesuatu yang asing, dekat tapi susah untuk di sentuh. Maksudku, ia memang masih mau membalas ciumanku, tapi selebihnya ia seperti ingin lebih banyak menghindari skinship denganku."

Jaehyun berdehem pelan, tangannya menunjuk gips di kaki dan juga tangan kanan Jongin yang masih di lilit perban. "Bagaimana kalau alasannnya adalah itu?"

"Maksudmu ia jijik dengan keadaanku?"

"Bukan begitu hyung, maksudku ia tahu kalau hyung sedang terluka jadi karena itulah ia memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan hyung."

"Seperti itu ya."

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Bukankah yang penting Luhan hyung masih di sini bersama hyung. Dia tidak pergi meninggalkan hyung."

"Ya, kurasa kau benar." Jongin menolehkan pandangannya pada Sehun, entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau masih ada yang janggal di sini, tapi Jongin tidak ingin mengatakannya, ia akan memendamnya sendiri sampai saatnya tiba untuk ia ungkapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu dan kesehatan Jongin sudah semakin membaik, namja itu juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Dan ini sedikit menjadi masalah untuk Sehun, karena ia tak mungkin ikut tinggal bersama Jongin. hubungan Sehun dan orang tua Jongin masih terlalu canggung dan Sehun tentunya tak ingin tinggal bersama orang yang tidak bisa membawa kenyamanan untuknya, dan juga kalau ia tinggal bersama Jongin, ia tak akan bisa mencari pekerjaan. Keuangannya sudah mulai menipis setelah membeli sebuah apartemen kecil dan juga berbelanja pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya, mengingat saat ia pergi dari rumah, ia tidak membawa satupun barang selain dompetnya.

Setelah membantu membereskan barang milik Jongin, Sehunpun meraih ranselnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dia tas ranjang.

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan menunggumu pulang."

"Bukan itu, maksudku kenapa kau membawa ranselmu sendiri."

"Ah ini, aku juga harus pulang kan, tak mungkin aku terus berada di sini sementara kau sudah pulang."

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja kembali ke rumah dan..."

"Tidak boleh," sela Jongin singkat.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

"Aku hanya pulang ke rumahku Jongin, bukan untuk pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, kau akan ikut denganku dan tinggal denganku."

"Jongin..."

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji, apa kau ingin mengkhianati janjimu sendiri?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..."

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi dan jangan membantahku." Wajah Jongin begitu datar saat ia mengatakan itu, hingga Sehun begitu takut bahkan hanya untuk membantahnya.

Ayah Jongin yang menyadari situasi mulai memanas, segera menengahi keduanya. "Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Luhanie, kau bisa tinggal bersama dengan Jongin di rumah kami."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tak terima penolakan, pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku dan tinggal denganku."

Sehun tahu kalau semua ini akan menyulitkan untuknya nantinya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jongin, jadi akhirnya dengan berat hati, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wajah datar Jongin berubah, namja itu tampak tersenyum lega. "Kemarilah.." pintanya dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut.

Sehun melangkah mendekat dan kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hei, kenapa cemberut, kau tidak suka hidup serumah denganku?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku suka kok, tapi... aku kan hanya kekasihmu Jongina, bukan orang yang sudah menikah denganmu jadi..."

"Kita akan menikah," sela Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau ingin kita segera menikah, maka kita akan menikah secepatnya."

Gerakan eomma Kim yang sedang membereskan piring bekas makan Jongin terhenti, dan wanita itu menoleh dengan cepat pada Sehun. wajahnya terlihat berkerut tidak suka.

Sehun yang mengerti arti pandangan ibu dari Jongin hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. "Aku... aku tak bisa Jongina..."

"Kenapa, apa karena aku lumpuh? Kau tidak mau punya suami yang cacat?"

"Bukan begitu, ku rasa kita masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan pernikahan, aku... aku juga harus bekerja dan..."

"Umurku sudah dua puluh satu tahun sayang, hanya berbeda dua tahun darimu, dan bagiku tak masalah kalau kita harus menikah."

"Tapi, aku masih ingin menikmati masa pacaran kita lebih lama Jongina..." Sehun tentu saja tak bisa menikah dengan Jongin, tak ada rasa cinta di antara mereka, dan Jongin juga tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Ia tak mau menikah dalam keadaan hidupnya yang penuh kebohongan seperti ini.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun tersentak kaget dan tangannya refleks menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Basah. Rupanya tanpa sadar ia telah meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa harus menangis, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah secepatnya denganku." Jongin meraih pinggang ramping Sehun, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks..." tanpa mempedulikan orang tua Jongin yang masih berada di sana dan menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin dan menangis terisak, tangannya balas memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Maaf..."

Ada banyak kata yang ingin Sehun ucapkan untuk Jongin, namun ia tak bisa mengucapkannnya jadi hanya kata maaf yang diiringi tangisannya lah yang mewakili semua kata itu.

"Jangan menangis, ada aku di sini bersamamu..." Jongin tahu fisiknya tak lagi sempurna, tapi entah kenapa keinginannya begitu kuat untuk melindungi namja manis yang terlihat begitu rapuh di pelukannya ini. "Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya seraya mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut.

Ibu Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menahan air matanya, hatinya sakit melihat anaknya yang terlihat begitu mencintai Sehun. bagaimana akhirnya kalau anaknya sadar kalau namja yang sekarang berada di pelukannya itu bukan Luhan, apakah rasa cinta yang Jongin perlihatkan hari ini akan luntur begitu saja? Demi Tuhan, eomma Kim tak ingin lagi melihat anaknya menderita.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik appa Kim, "Aku percaya pada anak itu, hidupnya juga banyak tersakiti, ia tak akan mengkhianati anak kita."

"Bagaimana kalau Jongin tahu yang sebenarnya yeobo?"

"Maka saat itulah Jongin harus bisa membuktikan cintanya. Anak kita kuat, dia pasti akan melalui semua ujian ini."

"Yeobo..."

"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna, begitupun juga dengan cinta, hanya karena kebersamaan dan saling menerima semua kekuranganlah yang akan menyempurnakan cinta itu. percayalah padaku, mereka akan berakhir bahagia dengan atau tanpa harus bersama."

Appa Kim menatap anaknya yang terus membisikkan kata cinta seraya mengelus punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ya, dari pada kau menangis terus, bagaimana kalau kita menonton televisi saja, mungkin ada acara yang kau suka?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih remote yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan mulai memencet tombolnya.

" _Bangkit dari keterpurukannya akibat skandal yang dilakukan saudara kembarnya, model terkenal Oh Sehun siap melakukan pemotretan dengan tema dewasa. Hal ini sedikit banyak menggemparkan para penggemarnya, mengingat selama ini Oh Sehun dikenal selalu menghindari pemotretan dengan tema dewasa. Tapi kali ini dengan dukungan penuh dari ayahnya, Oh Sehun siap untuk..."_

Sehun tidak mendengarkan lagi kata-kata yang dibawakan pembawa acara itu, tatapannya terfokus pada foto topless Luhan di layar kaca dan juga video saat Luhan di wawancara bersama dengan ayahnya.

Setetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Sehun, namun kali ini Jongin dengan cepat menghapusnya. "Jangan pedulikan mereka," bisiknya. Ia mematikan televisi dan memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya pada Sehun. "Jangan bersedih karena kau punya saudara yang jahat."

"Kau tahu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Dia kembaranmu bukan? Aku melihatnya beberapa hari lalu di televisi, saat ia melakukan wawancara dengan ayah kalian. Dia jahat sekali memfitnahmu seperti itu, siapa tadi namanya, Sehun ya... aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat ia mengatakan hal-hal yang jahat padamu." Jongin mengamati ekspresi wajah Sehun yang sedikit berubah saat Jongin mengatakan nama itu.

"Sayang..."

"Ya?"

"Kau Luhan bukan? Bukan saudaramu yang sedang menyamar?"

Deg

"Siapa bilang aku sedang menyamar, aku ya aku dan dia ya dia. Kau kan kekasihku, masa kau tidak bisa membedakan aku dengan dia?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku hanya khawatir kalau aku ditipu olehmu, tertipu oleh sepasang anak kembar kan bodoh sekali, temanku dulu pernah mengalaminya."

"Aku tidak menipumu..."

"Ya, aku tahu..." Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun dengan lembut. "Kau akhir-akhir ini bersikap begitu manis dan menggemaskan, membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu, tapi ada saatnya aku juga merindukan tindakanmu yang agresif itu."

"Agresif seperti apa?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

Cup

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali tepat menatap namja manis itu. "Seperti saat kita berciuman atau saat kita making love."

Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Terus terang saja, aku juga merindukan si mungil ini." Tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi berada di pipi Sehun, kini turun ke bawah dan meremas benda mungil yang ada diselangkangan Sehun. Jongin memperhatikan tubuh Sehun yang tersentak kaget saat ia meremas si mungil.

"Jongin..." Sehun dengan cepat menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari benda mungil miliknya.

"Kenapa, kau malu? Biasanya kau langsung bertingkah agresif di hadapanku."

"Itu kan dulu, aku ingin berubah lebih baik untukmu."

"Tapi bersikap agresif di depanku sekali-sekali juga tidak apa-apa sayang, kau tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Jongin..." Sehun menggeliat saat Jongin mengecup leher putihnya.

Semua itu tak luput dari perhatian Jongin dan kecurigaannya semakin bertambah. Ia tahu kalau tubuh seorang perawan akan jauh lebih sensitif saat di sentuh, tapi Luhan kekasihnya bukanlah seorang perawan dan tubunya tidak sesensitif ini, apakah kecurigaannya benar? Mau tak mau sepertinya Jongin harus membuktikannya sendiri.

"sayang..."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Apa? aku kan selalu ada di sisimu." Sehun menatap tak mengerti.

"Kau tak mengerti?" Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke benda yang berada di antara selangkangannya. "Tapi ini yang begitu merindukanmu..."

Dan Sehun tak bisa untuk lebih terkejut lagi, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia menatap wajah Jongin yang kali ini dipenuhi seringaian nakal.

 _Permainan akan di mulai sayang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk ff Bukan Istri Pengganti, aku sudah selesai ngetik sebenarnya di laptop, tapi laptopnya rusak terkena virus dan sedang aku service, dan aku tak sempat copy paste tuh ff ke komputer #plakk jadi maaf banget karena ga bisa update dengan cepat, pengen ngetik lagi sementara laptop belum selesai di perbaiki dan aku takutnya malah alurnya jadi makin kacau kalau aku ketik ulang, gitu juga dengan adegan uhuknya, aku orangnya paling susah bikin adegan itu, apalagi kalau harus ngulang untuk ngetiknya, idenya udah buyar duluan dan aku perlu waktu untuk memperbaiki mood agar bisa ngetik ulang karena sepertinya yang di laptop kemungkinan ilang saat di instal ulang.

Maaf banget ya

Dan untuk ff ini mohon terus review ya.

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	5. Chapter 5

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review nih ff, maaf ga bisa balas komen kalian satu persatu.

Sesuai dengan keputusan yang aku ambil, bagian rated M di ff ini aku cut saat publish di ffn. Jadi terima aja ya kalo ada bagian dari inti cerita yang mungkin agak gak nyambung n terlalu cepat. Kebiasaan aku saat buat ff, bahkan saat sedang enceh kadang aku tetap masukin alur cerita di sana. Jadi kemungkinan ada bagian dari cerita yang ilang. Maaf...

Typo bertebaran dengan cerita yang absurd.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah mondar mandir di hadapan Jaehyun, wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas saat ini. "Jae, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa?" Jaehyun menggigit apel di tangannya seraya memperhatikan tingkah Sehun yang masih asyik berjalan mondar mandir di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Jongin benar-benar melakukan itu padaku?"

"Hyung, kau tau kan dia sedang sakit, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia akan melakukannya?"

"Ya mana aku tahu."

"Duduklah, kau membuat kepalaku pusing dengan tingkahmu itu, hyung." Jaehyun menarik kursi di sampingnya dan memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk cepat duduk.

"Jadi... haruskah aku memberinya obat tidur atau semacam itu agar dia tidak mengungkit masalah itu lagi?"

"Kau gila hyung, Jongin hyung sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat untuk kesembuhannya, masa kau mau menambah lagi."

"Ya, habisnya aku tidak punya ide lain," Sehun menggigit ibu jarinya. "Atau... haruskah aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Jongin kalau aku bukan Luhan?"

"Dan setelah itu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pergi dari kehidupan Jongin hyung dan mengabaikan perasaannya yang hancur untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Aku tidak sejahat itu," Sehun merasa tersinggung mendengar tuduhan Jaehyun. "Aku akan menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi, ku harap ia akan bisa mengerti."

"Ya, andai saja semua segampang itu hyung." Jaehyun melirik pada ayahnya yang melangkah mendekat. "Appa belum tidur?"

"Kalian sendiri apa yang dilakukan di sini dan kau juga kenapa tidak ke kamar Jongin?" Ayah Jongin dengan santai duduk di samping Sehun dan menatap namja manis itu dengan lekat.

Sehun tersenyum canggung, "Aku masih ingin di sini, ahjushi..."

"Panggil appa saja nak, Jongin akan curiga kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu," Ayah Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat rona kemerahan muncul di pipi Sehun. "Jadi, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Soal ucapan Jongin hyung di rumah sakit tadi siang appa, Sehun hyung takut kalau Jongin hyung akan benar-benar menidurinya."

Pletak

"Awww..." Jaehyun meringis saat Sehun secara spontan menjitak keningnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya, aku kan malu." Sehun berkata pelan, namun rupanya Ayah Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya hingga namja separu baya itu tertawa.

"Aku kan hanya ingin bicara jujur," bela Jaehyun.

"Kau bicara jujur pada orang tuamu tapi melarangku berkata jujur pada kakakmu." Sehun merengut.

"Maaf, aku hanya tak ingin hyungku kembali terluka saat keadaannya seperti ini"

"Aku mengerti..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Luhan sepertinya telah membuat banyak perasaan orang terluka."

"Nak," panggil appa Kim.

"Ya?"

"Jangan korbankan kebahagiaanmu hanya demi anakku, kau bebas kalau kau ingin pergi, jangan mempersulit hidupmu sendiri."

Sehun menatap appa Kim. "Kalau aku benar-benar pergi, apakah Jongin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tak ada yang bisa menjamin itu, tapi kami akan berusaha merawatnya semampu yang aku bisa, tak perlu bertanggung jawab pada kesalahan yang bukan kau buat."

"Tadinya aku juga ingin seperti itu, tapi saat aku bertemu pandang dengan Jongin, aku tau aku tak bisa..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku melihat ada luka dan rasa kesepian di matanya, mata itu mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri, karena itulah aku menyetujui ide Jaehyun. Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi..."

"Aku mengerti..." Appa Kim merangkul pundak Sehun dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau menganggap keluargaku mengekangmu, kau bisa bebas pergi kapanpun kau mau. Kau paham maksud appa bukan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan soal Jongin... ku rasa aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, dia masih muda dan jiwa mudanya masih begitu menggebu-gebu, jadi aku tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang menginginkanmu. Karena setahuku ia dan saudaramu juga sering kali melakukannya di rumah ini."

"Eh..."

"Yeah, kau tau suara saudaramu itu keras sekali saat mendesah hingga kami bisa mendengarnya." Jaehyun nyengir.

Sehun meringis, "Kalau Luhan seperti itu lalu bagaimana denganku? Jongin akan langsung tahu kalau itu bukan Luhan yang asli kalau aku menolaknya."

"Yeah, dan kau tak bisa pakai alasan datang bulan karena kau bukan yeoja." Jaehyun kembali menggigit apelnya.

"Satu-satunya cara hanya bicara jujur padanya, tapi itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan sekarang, mengingat mood Jongin masih belum stabil." Gumam Appa Kim.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan appa?"

"Ajaklah dia bicara, alihkan perhatiannya agar tidak mengingat masalah itu lagi, kau bisa kan?"

"Mungkin..." sahut Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kau boleh menganggap anakku sebagai orang yang kau cintai dan biarkan dia melakukannya."

Sehun diam.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar Jongin, ia akan curiga kalau kau terlalu lama di luar."

Sehun mengangguk, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit pada kedua namja tampan itu.

"Appa... kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada Sehun hyung?" tanya Jaehyun setelah Sehun meninggalkan keduanya.

"Appa punya firasat kalau ia tak akan bisa menolak permintaan Jongin."

"Mwo..."

"Kenapa kau terkejut, bukankah kau tahu bagaimana mesumnya kakakmu itu."

"Bukan itu appa, tapi Sehun hyung belum pernah melakukannya."

"Mwo..." kali ini Appa Kim yang terkejut.

"Dia memang seorang model dan juga saudara kembar Luhan, tapi sifat keduanya sangat berbeda, appa."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah... dia tak akan mampu untuk menyakiti hyungmu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau hyung menyakitinya appa?"

Appa Kim terdiam, ya ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan anak sulungnya itu sekarang. Apakah ia bisa menjamin kalau anaknya tidak akan menyakiti Sehun? tak ada yang tahu tentang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati ranjang tempat Jongin sedang berbaring.

"Kau lama sekali," gumaman itu membuat langkah Sehun terhenti dan namja manis itu memperhatikan kelopak mata Jongin yang perlahan terbuka dan sedetik kemudian mata itu menatap padanya dengan tajam.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidur."

"Belum," Jongin menyibak selimutnya. "Aku menunggumu."

"Oh..." Sehun meneruskan langkahnya mendekati tempat tidur dan kemudian duduk di samping Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar tadi?"

"Bicara dengan appa dan juga Jaehyun," jawab Sehun jujur.

Mata Jongin menatapnya dengan intens. "Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan ayahku? Biasanya kalian bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa?"

Deg

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, appa membencimu, ia beranggapan kalau kau hanya ingin numpang tenar dariku."

"Mungkin karena sekarang appamu sudah sadar kalau aku tidak pergi dari sisimu bahkan ketika kau sedang seperti ini, pikirannya jadi lebih terbuka padaku."

"Mungkin saja." Jongin masih terus menatap wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau terus menatap wajahku," Sehun tak tahu kenapa wajahnya terasa panas saat Jongin terus terusan menatapnya. Hal ini sedikit aneh mengingat dirinya yang selama ini selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan pandangan orang kini merona hanya dengan tatapan Jongin.

"Kau cantik."

"Aku namja."

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang namja." Jongin memperhatikan pipi Sehun yang makin merona, hal yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang dulu, kalau dulu Luhan akan memasang ekspresi angkuh dan bangga setiap kali ia memuji kali ini Luhan justru tersipu malu karena pujiannya. Apakah mungkin Luhan yang ini adalah Luhan yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Satu hal yang membingungkan Jongin, yang manakah sebenarnya Luhannya yang asli?

Luhan yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, bertingkah sama dengan waktu itu, saat pertama kali keduanya bertemu, dan setelah itu di pertemuan mereka yang berikutnya Jongin menyadari kalau sifatnya telah berubah dan sekarang Luhannya kembali seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Kalau yang ini adalah yang asli bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terlihat begitu canggung kepadanya? Jongin yakin Luhan atau kembarannya itu paling tidak pernah bertukar peran saat bersamanya, tapi ia tak bisa membuktikan yang mana sebenarnya kekasihnya, yang ini ataukah yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kariernya sebagai model itu?

"Sayang..."

Sehun yang tadi menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke mata Jongin. "Hmmm..."

"Aku mencintaimu dan ku harap kau tak pernah membohongiku." Tangan Jongin terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya yang ingin mengalir, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini berbohong pada Jongin? batinnya menjerit ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi ia teringat pada janjinya pada Jaehyun, jadi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayang..." Jongin membimbing tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di sampingnya. "Kau tahu bukan, tak ada lagi yang bisa aku banggakan dari tubuhku untukmu, ya mungkin hanya hatiku saja. Karena itulah ku mohon dengan sangat, jangan pernah berbohong padaku, karena rasanya sangat sakit di sini..." Jongin meletakkan tangan Sehun di dadanya.

Sehun tertegun.

"Maafkan aku..." Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sehun, "Aku tak pernah berniat berbohong padamu."

Jongin dapat melihat tatapan penuh kesedihan di mata Sehun, ia memejamkan matanya sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tubuh Sehun mendadak kaku, tapi hanya sejenak karena setelah itu ia pun turut memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Jongin. Jongin membuka matanya, merasakan lagi perasaan yang sama ketika ia mencium kekasihnya ini di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya terasa seperti di aliri listrik dan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Jongin tahu dari pada nafsu, ia lebih memiliki hasrat untuk terus memiliki namja manis itu untuk selamanya.

"I Love you..." Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun ia kembali mencium bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

"Jongiiinnn..." Sehun bergerak gelisah saat tangan kanan Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik kaos longgar yang ia pakai.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi apa kau benar-benar kekasihku?" bisik Jongin, tangannya terus bergerak pelan menuju dada Sehun.

Sehun tahu apa akibatnya setelah ini padanya tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Jongin, ia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kalau Jongin tahu kebenarannya, jadi akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum sedetik kemudian ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk naik ke atas perutnya. "Kita sudah sering melakukannya bukan? Jadi kau harusnya tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sudah masuk terlalu jauh di dalam permainan ini dan ia terjebak tak bisa lagi keluar. Tak ada cara lain, ia harus berusaha terlihat kalau ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Tak apa kalau Jongin menganggapnya seperti seorang pelacur, asalkan rahasianya tidak terbongkar.

"Aku mengerti..." bisik Sehun. Dan namja manis itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Jongin.

.

.

( Cut )

.

.

Napas Sehun terengah-engah di atas tubuh Jongin sesaat setelah keduanya sama-sama merasakan puncaknya.

Setelah merasa napasnya kembali stabil, Sehun mencoba bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin dan ketika ia ingin mengeluarkan milik Jongin dari dalam holenya, tangan namja tampan itu menghalanginya.

"Biarkan saja seperti itu." dan Jongin kembali menarik tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di dadanya.

"Jongin..."

"Apa kau tidak menyesal?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau berbohong padaku." Untuk sesaat Jongin dapat merasakan tubuh di dekapannya itu menegang. "Kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku kan?"

"Itu..." Sehun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Jongin sekarang ini.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau holemu itu masih perawan? Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bukan Luhan bukan? Ciumanmu masih terlalu amatir dan tubuhmu terlalu kaku saat meresponsku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tangan Jongin mencengkeram erat dagu Sehun, memaksa namja manis itu untuk bertatapan dengannya. "Apa kau Luhan yang asli?"

Sehun dapat melihat kemarahan di mata Jongin, tapi ia tahu kalau ia tidak bicara dengan benar maka Jongin akan semakin marah padanya. "Bukan," jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu, kau siapa?"

"Namaku Sehun."

"Sehun? kembaran Luhan? Yang menjadi model itu? apa kalian sedang ingin mempermainkanku dengan bertukar peran? Kalian ingin mengejekku?"

Cengkeraman Jongin didagunya semakin kuat hingga Sehun meringis kesakitan. "Bukan begitu... aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu aku... aku hanya melakukannya karena Jaehyun."

Cengkeraman Jongin melonggar. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau adikku dan juga keluargaku yang terlibat dalam permainan ini." Tatapan Jongin terlihat begitu terluka. "Apa karena aku cacat hingga kalian tega melakukan ini padaku?"

"Hiks... bukan seperti itu..."

"Luhan telah menyebabkanmu kecelakaan dan aku datang untuk meminta maaf pada keluargamu karena itu, tapi sebelum aku bertemu keluargamu aku bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan..." Sehun menatap takut-takut pada Jongin.

"Teruskan," ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin.

"Jaehyun mengatakan kalau keadaanmu masih belum stabil, dan kalau kau terus mengigau menyebut nama Luhan, jadi ia meminta padaku untuk menyamar menjadi Luhan. Awalnya aku tidak mau selain karena sifat kami yang berbeda aku juga takut kalau aku akan ketahuan. Tapi Jaehyun memohon dengan sangat padaku hingga aku tak tega padanya. dan akhirnya mengabulkan permintaannya. Maafkan aku, kalau kau marah, marah saja padaku jangan pada adikmu."

"Kau bilang kalau sifatmu berbeda dengan Luhan, apa maksudmu itu dan juga bagaiman bisa kau yang datang kesini dan bukan dirinya?" mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sehun, Jongin malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Itu..." Sehun mendadak ragu, tak mungkin bukan kalau ia membongkar kejahatan keluarganya pada Jongin.

"Kau tak mau menjawabnya dan...ahh ya, aku baru ingat kalau saat pertama kali kita bertemu wajahmu memar, apakah itu karena Luhan memaksamu untuk datang kepadaku?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Lalu...?"

Sehun diam, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Dan Jongin yang tak sabaran segera menggerakkan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam hole Sehun hingga namja manis itu merintih. "Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya Sehun kalau kau tak ingin melihat aku semakin marah padamu, kau tak tahu apa saja yang bisa aku lakukan kalau aku sedang marah." Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dan mengalirlah cerita itu, cerita di mana ia semua kejadian ini bermula.

"Jadi..." Tangan Jongin terulur menyentuh pipi Sehun yang basah karena air mata. "Jongin mengambil semuanya darimu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang aku juga mengambil harta yang paling berharga di hidupmu, apa kau menyesal?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sehun jujur.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendengar kisahmu dan melihat tatapan matamu saat melihat berita di televisi saat itu, ku rasa aku bisa mempercayaimu dan sekarang..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sehun menunggu dalam diam hingga Jongin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kita sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama sebulan, meskipun saat itu kau masih menyamar menjadi kakak sialanmu itu, tapi aku masih ingat kalau kau yang mengucapkan janjimu padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan tetap di sisiku, selamanya."

"Kau tak mengusirku meskipun aku bukan Luhan kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku mengusirmu, selama ini kau mengurusmu dengan baik."

"Jongin..." tatapan Sehun terlihat begitu sedih. "Selama ini kau bersikap baik kepadaku karena mengira aku adalah saudara kembarku itu bukan. Dan aku tak bisa terus berpura-pura menjadi dia. Aku..."

"Siapa bilang aku menganggapnya seperti dia?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Saat aku menciummu untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku sudah tahu ada yang berbeda."

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ya, dan kau tahu hubungan seperti apa yang dulu aku jalin dengan Luhan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak pernah bersikap lembut padanya Sehun, hanya saat bersamamu aku melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi dari awal kau sudah menganggapku bukan Luhan?"

"Hmmm... sama sepertimu yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, maka akupun juga seperti itu."

Sehun memukul dada Jongin cukup kuat. "Kalau kau tahu aku bukan dia kenapa kau tetap melakukan itu padaku?" tanyanya marah.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena berbohong padaku."

"Jongin..."

"Sudahlah, pembahasan kita sudah selesai dan kau..." Jongin menatap tajam pada Sehun. "Tak peduli walau kau bukan Luhan, kau adalah kekasihku sekarang ini, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku."

Sifat posesif Jongin kembali dan Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, semuanya mungkin sudah terbongkar di hadapan Jongin tapi sepertinya namja itu tak akan melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah.

"Jongin..." Sehun menggeliat saat Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali.

"Pikiranku lelah karena semua yang terjadi sayang, hibur aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada bagian yang aku cut ya. (^_^)

Dan membaca review dari kalian membuatku kembali berpikir ulang hingga harus berdiskusi lagi dengan momma Jennie dan hasilnya. Aku memutuskan akan bikin **new story** di akun aku ini special untuk bagian rated M pada ff Imperfect LOve. Dengan syarat yang minta aku update bagian rated M, mencapai separuh dari jumlah review yang masuk. Karena rata-rata satu chapter mencapai 50 review, jadi kalo 25 orang yang review minta Imperfect Love special Rated M aku publish, maka besok pagi atau siang kalian bisa chek akun aku yang ini, mungkin aku sudah update story baru bagian rated M Imperfect Love. So, yang minta rated ff ini tetap T, aku kabulin n yang minta bagian rated M nya tetap ada, akan aku kabulin juga di Imperfect Love special chapter. Gimana setuju gak?

Mohon reviewny untuk chapter ini ya

Salam Manis KaiHun Hardshiper

KaiHun Lovea


	6. Chapter 6

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review nih ff, maaf ga bisa balas komen kalian satu persatu.

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulu mata lentik itu tampak mengerjap pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan sekitarnya, sekilas tampak kebingungan di raut wajah manisnya sebelum kemudian ia menyadari di mana kini ia sedang berada. Kamar milik Kim Jongin. namja manis itu, Oh Sehun, menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang namja berparas tampan yang tampaknya masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sehun mendesah pelan, sebelum kemudian meringis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di area pribadinya.

Sedetik tubuhnya kaku, ketika mengingat lagi apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi malam dengan Jongin di kamar ini. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, sementara tangannya mencengkeram dengan erat selimutnya, sebisa mungkin ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari tubuh Jongin, dan sengatan rasa perih yang luar biasa kembali ia rasakan di bawah sana.

Ini terlalu sakit bahkan untuk sekedar bergerak, Sehun merasa ia benar-benar kesulitan. Namja manis itu merengut, ketika ia mengingat juga saat pertama kali managernya dulu mengatakan bagaimana rasanya saat pertama kali Jongdae, kekasihnya membobol holenya. Ia ingat Minseok hyung masih bisa berjalan dengan normal ke esokan harinya. Tapi kenapa dirinya berbeda? Apakah karena ukuran milik Jongin yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal itu? terlalu besar dan...

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan monster di selangkangan Jongin dan fokus pada rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan. Setelah upaya yang entah keberapa kalinya, akhirnya ia bisa turun dari atas ranjang, berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan kaki yang mengangkang menuju kamar mandi. Sehun rasa ia butuh berendam di air panas dan berharap hal itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit dan juga pegal-pegal yang ia rasakan.

Saat Sehun selesai dengan ritual mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin masih di sana, terbaring dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggul ke bawah dan namja itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sehun menatapnya ragu-ragu, antara ingin membangunkan namja tampan itu atau tetap membiarkannya tetap tertidur. Namun ketika Sehun memikirkan apa yang telah keduanya lakukan tadi malam, Sehun yakin ia tak akan bisa berlama-lama berada satu ruangan dengan namja tampan itu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan perlahan menuju lemari, berusaha untuk tidak meringis saat nyeri itu makin terasa saat ia menggerakkan kakinya.

Mengingat keadaan dirinya, Sehun menjadi tak yakin kalau ia bisa mengenakan celana dalamnya, karena itulah ia memutuskan hanya memakai celana selutut yang longgar dan juga kaos hitam yang sudah agak lusuh.

"Wah lihat siapa yang baru datang?" Jaehyun yang tampak sudah berpakaian rapi, melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada Sehun yang baru muncul di pintu ruang makan.

Ayah Jongin menoleh dan ikut tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Maaf, aku bangun terlambat," Sehun meringis saat merasakan gesekan kain celananya pada holenya telah membuat rasa nyeri yang hampir tak bisa ia tahan.

"Tak masalah..." Jaehyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau pasti telah melalui malam yang sangat panjang dengan Jongin hyung ya..."

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, wajahnya tampak pucat karena tegang. Apa ia ketahuan?

"Tak perlu tegang begitu," Ayah Jongin menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kami bisa mendengarnya dari lantai bawah, yah sepertinya kau gagal mengalihkan perhatian Jongin ya."

Wajah Sehun memerah menahan malu saat mengetahui arti dari ucapan ayah Jongin. "Maaf..."

"Kenapa minta maaf, justru kamilah yang minta maaf padamu, karena gara-gara Jongin kau harus merelakan dirimu menahan sakitnya."

"Hyung..."

Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Sehun. "Kau tahu, desahanmu lebih seksi dari pada Luhan..."

Wajah Sehun merah padam mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. "Apa terdengar jelas?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Sangat... dan aku tak menyangka kalau dengan kondisi Jongin hyung yang seperti itu, ia masih bisa membuatmu kewalahan hyung..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun nyengir, "Kau tampak sangat susah ketika berjalan menuju kemari, apa permainan Jongin hyung sangat kasar?"

Oh, bisakah wajah Sehun lebih merah lagi dari pada ini? Kenapa keluarga Jongin frontal sekali sih mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan seperti itu.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan pembicaraan yang tak bermutu itu?" ibu Jongin muncul sambil membawa secangkir kopi untuk suaminya.

"Eomma..."

"Dan kau Sehun... apa kau sengaja memanfaatkan keadaan anakku?"

"Apa?" Sehun mendongak, raut wajahnya tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Dengan kau mau tidur bersama dengan anakku, bukankah itu telah membuktikan kalau kau sama saja dengan saudaramu itu, murahan."

Deg.

"Kau sengaja mendekati Jongin bukan, apa kau ingin agar Jongin jatuh cinta padamu dan kemudian kau bisa mengambil hartanya?"

"Eomma... hentikan ucapanmu, Sehun hyung tidak seperti itu."

"Diamlah Jae, eomma tahu dia sudah di buang keluarganya, kariernya juga hancur dan ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi, karena itulah ia mendekati hyungmu. Ia menginginkan harta kita untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Seorang model sepertinya pasti tak akan terbiasa hidup susah, karena itulah ia..."

"Cukup bibi..." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, tubuhnya tampak gemetar saat ia mencoba untuk bicara lagi. "Aku memang tidak punya apa-apa lagi, tapi aku masih punya harga diri bibi, aku tak akan melakukan hal seburuk itu hanya demi uang. Kalau bibi mengatakan aku tak terbiasa hidup susah, itu salah besar. Karena bahkan selama ini hidupku sudah susah... kalau bibi tidak menyukai keberadaanku di rumah ini, bibi katakan saja secara langsung padaku, aku akan pergi, tak perlu menghinaku seperti itu." air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun. "Aku minta maaf, karena tak bisa mencegah Jongin melakukan hal itu padaku bibi..." Sehun menunduk, mengusap air matanya. "Aku akan pergi..."

"Hyung..." Jaehyun ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan menahan lengan Sehun. "Eomma, kenapa kau berkata sekejam itu pada Sehun hyung..."

"Kau lihat sendiri Jae, dia bahkan baru satu hari di rumah kita dan sudah berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak dengan hyungmu, ia sama saja dengan saudaranya."

"Yeobo, jangan menilai Sehun seperti itu, mereka memang kembar, tapi belum berarti sifat mereka sama. Sehun kembalilah duduk..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak paman, bibi benar, aku hanya orang lain di rumah ini, dan aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikan kalian. Aku akan pergi..."

"Hyung..." Jaehyun merengek.

"Tak apa Jae, tabunganku masih cukup untuk menyewa rumah dan aku bisa mencari pekerjaan nanti."

"Kau bisa kerja di perusahaanku," ucap ayah Jongin.

"Tidak paman, aku akan mencari pekerjaanku sendiri." Sehun membungkukkan badannya, sebelum kemudian ia berbalik. "Maaf, kalau aku merepotkan..."

"SAYAAAANGGG..."

Deg

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat teriakan itu terdengar.

"SAYAAAANGGG... KAU DIMANA..."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jongin. dan namja manis itu baru saja saja melangkahkan kakinya saat Jongin meneriakkan namanya.

"OH SEHUNNN... KAU DI MANAAAAA..."

Brakk

prang

Terdengar suara benda pecah setelah menghantam dinding kamar.

Dan tubuh Sehun membeku, mendengar teriakan Jongin. Ya Tuhan, apa ia telah melupakan janjinya pada namja itu?

"Sehun...?" ibu Jongin menatap tak percaya pada namja manis yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. "Jongin tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Prang

Terdengar lagi benda pecah dari lantai atas di susul teriakan bernada frustasi milik Jongin.

"Sehuna... kembalilah ke atas dan tenangkan Jongin." Ayah Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap istrinya.

"Tapi..."

"Pergilah sebelum Jongin makin mengamuk."

"Baiklah..." Sehun dengan pasrah kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas di mana kamar Jongin berada.

Setelah Sehun menghilang di balik pintu, ayah Jongin menatap istrinya dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang yeobo?"

"Jongin tahu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Ibu Jongin lirih.

"Sesuai dugaan..." Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya. "Hyung terlalu cerdas untuk di bohongi dan kenapa aku baru menyadari sekarang, hyung pasti sengaja memancing Sehun untuk bercinta dengannya agar Sehun mengakui kebohongannya, tapi aku malah mendesak Sehun hyung untuk tidak mengatakan kebenarannya..."

"Apa maksudmu Jae, eomma tidak mengerti..."

"Sehun tidak pernah bercinta sebelumnya dan ia terpaksa harus melakukannya dengan Jongin agar sandiwara kita tentang Sehun yang menyamar menjadi Luhan itu tidak terbongkar. Tapi kau tahu anak kita bukan, ia pasti menyadari kalau Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya..."

"Omo..." ibu Jongin mendekap mulutnya. "Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tentu saja eomma, eomma sudah menuduh Sehun hyung yang tidak tidak, padahal demi kebohongan yang kita buat, Sehun hyung mau merelakan dirinya tidur dengan Jongin hyung."

Ibu Jongin menatap ke arah lantai dua dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Yeobo..." ayah Jongin memeluk tubuh ibu Jongin dengan erat. "Kau harus meminta maaf pada anak itu nantinya."

"Aku tahu," bisik ibu Jongin lemah.

Sementara itu Sehun dengan hati ragu-ragu akhirnya membuka pintu kamar tidur milik Jongin dan langsung menemukan pemandangan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Kamar itu sungguh berantakan dengan pecahan kaca yang berhamburan di lantai, bantal, guling dan bahkan selimut juga terlempar begitu saja, menyisakan sosok telanjang yang duduk di tengah ranjang dan tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Maaf..." Sehun melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu, kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati agar kakinya tidak menginjak pecahan kaca menuju ke ranjang tempat Jongin duduk. Sehun meraih celana pendek milik Jongin yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai sebelum kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dan meringis merasakan sakit di holenya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan ringisannya, ia dengan hati-hati memakaikan celana pendek itu ke tubuh Jongin.

"Aku tak butuh maaf darimu, yang aku tanyakan dari mana saja kau?" suara Jongin yang dingin sedikit banyak membuat Sehun merasa takut.

"Aku lapar jadi aku..."

Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya yang hangat ke pipi Sehun, "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tak mau mengganggu tidurmu? Kau tidur pulas sekali."

"Sepulas apapun aku tidur, harusnya kau membangunkanku, kau tahu aku sangat cemas, aku takut kalau kau akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana, aku ada di sini, maaf tadi sempat meninggalkanmu..."

"Apa kau sudah selesai makan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum, aku langsung kembali saat kau berteriak."

"Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku, kau milikku." Jongin menatap wajah cantik Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak akan pergi," Sehun meringis saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat.

"Apa masih sangat sakit?" tanya Jongin cemas. Pandangannya kini turun ke bawah, kearea selangkangan Sehun.

Wajah Sehun merona, "Tentu saja... milikmu itu sangat besar asal kau tahu," Sehun sepertinya lupa dengan dirinya yang tadi sempat malu karena pertanyaan Jongin, kini ia malah cemberut pada namja tampan itu.

"Tapi tadi malam kau begitu menikmatinya dan tidak protes padaku."

"Itu sebelum aku tahu kalau kau akan membuatku susah berjalan."

Jongin tersenyum, namja di depannya ini ternyata selain terlihat begitu menggemaskan tapi juga polos. "Kau akan terbiasa kalau kita sering melakukannya."

Mata Sehun mendelik, "Kau pikir aku mau, milikmu itu monster.. shireo..."

"Benarkah?" tangan Jongin turun dari pipi Sehun dan kini beralih meremas dada Sehun yang masih tertutupi kaos.

"Akhhh..." Sehun menggeliat.

"Lihat baru seperti itu saja kau sudah mendesah, bagaimana kalau monster ini yang..."

"Jongiiiiiinnn..."

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sehun tapi dalam sekejap tawanya lenyap. "Sehun dengar..."

Sehun menatap tepat pada mata Jongin, menunggu namja tampan itu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku, kau harus selalu berada di sisiku, mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

Sehun diam.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa izin dariku, kau mengerti?"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Aku harus bekerja Jongin, kau tahu aku tak bisa menumpang begitu saja di rumahmu, aku..."

"Tidak... kau tak boleh kemana-mana, kau akan di sini bersamaku."

"Jongin..."

Tatapan tajam Jongin mengurungkan niat Sehun untuk bicara.

"Kau akan tetap di sisiku, masalah pekerjaan akan kita bicarakan nanti, sekarang aku tak ingin membahasnya."

"Baiklah," sahut Sehun pasrah.

"Good boy." Jemari Jongin kembali bermain di wajah mulus Sehun, satu ciuman berhasil ia daratkan di bibir kemerahan milik Sehun.

Sehun balas menangkup wajah Jongin, dan dahinya mengernyit tipis merasakan sesuatu yang kasar menggesek kulit lembutnya.

"Kau belum cukuran hari ini."

"Hmmm..." Jongin hanya menggumam sebelum mencium hidung Sehun dan kembali mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bibir tipis Sehun, menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin pelan, melepaskan tautan mereka, kemudian turun dari ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Wajah Jongin mengeras melihat Sehun yang menjauh.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil kursi roda milik Jongin dan membawanya ke sisi ranjang, membantu namja tampan itu untuk duduk di sana dan kemudian mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Kita mau mandi?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak..." Sehun melepaskan pegangannya di kursi roda milik Jongin dan melangkah pelan menuju wastafel. "Aku sudah mandi..."

Setitik rasa bersalah hinggap di hati Jongin saat melihat Sehun yang kesusahan ketika berjalan, tapi kemudian ia menepis perasaan itu, ia hanya ingin menikmati hari-harinya dengan Sehun tanpa melibatkan perasaan seperti itu. mata Jongin yang tajam mengawasi Sehun yang masih sibuk di depan laci wastafel.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Jongin, ditangannya terdapat alat cukur dan krimnya.

"Milikmu cepat sekali tumbuh..." gumam Sehun melihat bulu-bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh di rahang Jongin. Dengan telaten ia mengoleskan krim pencukur ke rahang dan dagu Jongin. Dan wajahnya yang serius tak luput dari tatapan tajam milik Jongin. selesai mengolesi dengan hati-hati tangan lembut Sehun menjalankan alat cukurnya di sepanjang rahang dan juga dagu Jongin.

"Kau cantik..." Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun dengan erat.

"Jongin... diamlah, aku tak mau melukaimu..." protes Sehun.

Jongin diam dan membiarkan namja cantik itu meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mencukur, ia segera membasuh wajah Jongin dengan air dan kemudian mengambil handuk kecil dan mengusapkannya ke wajah Jongin yang basah.

"Sudah selesai..." Sehun tersenyum manis, merasa puas dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sayang..."

"Ya..."

Tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang ramping Sehun kini terulur ke atas menangkup wajah Sehun yang masih membungkuk di hadapannya. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku aku makin takut..."

"Takut..?"

"Ya, aku takut kalau suatu saat kau akan pergi dariku.."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih menangkup pipinya. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini sesuai janjiku." Ucapnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Ya, dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kau menghilang dariku..."

Tapi masalahnya Jongin bahkan tak tahu apakah ia akan sanggup menahan Sehun untuk terus berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kila, aku tak tahu di mana kamu naruh file ff BIP, jadi aku post yang ini saja.

Dan buat yang suka baca ff ini, maaf karena bukan Kila yang post, dia lagi sakit, jadi minta bantuan aku buat post. Jadi buat ff yang lain mungkin nunggu Kila sembuh dulu.

Buat ayanknya Leon Kila, cepat sembuh ya, jangan lama-lama sakitnya. Aku sudah email Leon tadi dan kenapa kamu ga bilang sih kalau Leon bisa bahasa INA, aku malah ngirim email pake bahasa inggris, kan kampret.

Dan La, kamu mesti bangga kalau kamu buka akun ini kamu pasti akan lihat jumlah review yang rated M lebih sedikit di banding yang rated T loh. Cepat sembuh dan buat yang baca tolong review.

Ily.


	7. Chapter 7

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, fav and follow nih ff, maaf ga bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu.

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Takut..?"

"Ya, aku takut kalau suatu saat kau akan pergi dariku.."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih menangkup pipinya. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini sesuai janjiku." Ucapnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Ya, dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kau menghilang dariku..."

Tapi masalahnya Jongin bahkan tak tahu apakah ia akan sanggup menahan Sehun untuk terus berada di sisinya.

Sehun terlarut dalam lamunannya mendengar ucapan Jongin, ketika beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar karena mendengar suara rintihan pelan dari sisinya.

"Jongin..." ucapnya dengan panik. "kau kenapa?"

"Akhhh..." Jongin meringis merasakan sakit di kedua kakinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Sehun saat ia melihat Jongin terus merintih. "Hiks... Jongin..."

"Akhh..." tangan Jongin yang gemetar berusaha menggapai kedua kakinya. "Sakit..."

"Hiks... tunggu sebentar, aku panggil orang tuamu dulu." Sehun ingin menjauh namun Jongin lebih dulu mencekal kedua tangannya.

"Tetaplah di sini..."

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang kian memucat, "Kau kesakitan Jongin, kita harus ke rumah sakit." Sehun memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup rapat dan kemudian berteriak sekuat tenaga. "APPA... JAEEEE... TOLONGGG..."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki orang berlari menaiki anak tangga dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar Jongin terbuka.

"Hyuuunggg..." Jaehyun yang lebih dulu menyerbu masuk dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang masih merintih kesakitan. "Apa yang terjadi pada hyung?"

"Hiks... aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja dia seperti ini." Sehun mengusap wajah Jongin yang pucat pasi.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang," putus Jaehyun. "Appa... siapkan mobil, kita harus membawa hyung ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya pada sang ayah yang baru saja memasuki kamar.

Ayah Jongin menatap anaknya sekilas sebelum melangkah kembali ke luar kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya ibu Jongin yang terus melangkah masuk dan menangis di samping Jongin.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" bisiknya seraya menggenggam jemari Jongin yang semakin dingin.

"Sehun hyung, tolong menyingkirlah."

Sehun mengangguk dan kemudian mundur, memberi jalan pada Jaehyun untuk menggendong Jongin dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"Jongin..." ibu Jongin makin terisak pelan dan Sehun hanya mampu mengelus punggungnya. "Ayo kita susul Jaehyun..."

Dan ibu Jongin tak membantah saat Sehun menggandengnya keluar dari kamar Jongin, menyusul Jaehyun yang sudah sampai di lantai bawah.

"Ayo, appa... kita harus bergegas..." ucap Jaehyun dengan napas terengah. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jongin di jok belakang mobil dengan kepalanya yang berada di pangkuan ibu Jongin yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil.

Sehun berdiri terpaku di luar mobil melihat kepanikan keluarga Jongin.

"Hyung, kenapa masih berdiri di situ, ayo masuk." Jaehyun menarik tangan Sehun, hingga namja manis itu ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan sesaat kemudian mobil yang di kemudikan oleh ayah Jongin itu meluncur dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun merasa dilema, ia kembali berada di rumah sakit ini dengan Jongin yang terbaring lemah di sana. Namja manis itu melirik pada kedua orang tua Jongin yang tampak begitu bersedih melihat kondisi anaknya. Untuk sesaat perasaan takut menghantui Sehun, bagaimana kalau orang tua Jongin menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini. Tapi ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba saja bisa kesakitan seperti itu.

"Hyung... duduklah..." panggil Jaehyun pelan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin, aku takut..." Sehun kembali meneteskan air matanya, ia tak mempedulikan lagi bagaimana kondisi dirinya sendiri sekarang, karena yang ada di pikirannya adalah, apakah ia yang telah membuat Jongin menjadi seperti ini?

"Hyung..."

Sebelum Jaehyun melanjutkan ucapannya, pintu ruangan terbuka, dan dokter keluar dari kamar rawat tempat Jongin sekarang berada.

"Dokter..." Jaehyun dan kedua orang tua Jongin bergegas menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana kondisi anak saya?" tanya ibu Jongin dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa, ia sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat."

"Apa yang menyebabkan hyungku menjadi seperti itu, dokter?"

"Apa Jongin sudah tahu kalau kakinya lumpuh?"

Kedua orang tua Jongin saling pandang sebelum kemudian keduanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Jongin terlalu memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk bisa bergerak, karena itulah ia merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat dan..."

Deg

Sehun tak bisa lagi dengan jelas mendengar ucapan dokter itu, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Masih ingat di benaknya malam panas yang ia lalui dengan Jongin sebelumnya. Pasti karena itu, bodohnya ia karena telah mengakibatkan Jongin seperti ini.

"... kemungkinannya kaki Jongin akan lumpuh permanen. Tapi kita lihat saja perkembangannya nanti, apa Jongin masih bisa merasakan kedua kakinya atau tidak."

Brukkk

Tubuh Sehun melemah dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun bergegas berlutut di samping Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Tak apa, ini bukan salah hyung..."

"Tidak Jae, ini salahku. Aku bodoh... harusnya aku bisa menahan Jongin tadi malam. Hiks..."

"Hyung..."

"Hiks... maaf... karena aku Jongin harus seperti ini." Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari terus terisak.

"Tidak nak, jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Ayah Jongin menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. "Kau sudah berbaik hati mau merawat anak kami."

"Hiks..."

"Lebih baik kita berdoa sekarang, semoga Jongin di beri kekuatan untuk menghadapi cobaan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho melipat majalah yang baru saja ia baca dan menghela napas panjang. Tatapannya kini lurus mengalah pada putra pertamanya yang sedang sibuk main game. "Luhan..." panggilnya pelan.

"Hmmm..." Luhan hanya menggumam pelan tanpa menoleh pada ibunya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Kau berbohong pada semua orang dengan mengatakan kalau kau adalah Sehun."

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai aku bosan." Sahut Luhan sekenanya.

"Luhan, dengarkan eomma... apa salah Sehun padamu hingga kau melakukan hal ini nak?"

"Salahnya? Sangat banyak eomma... haruskah aku menyebutkannya satu persatu."

Suho memijit keningnya yang berdenyut, "Itu bukan salah adikmu jika ia lebih banyak berprestasi darimu."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa mempedulikan lagi game yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. "Eomma membelanya?"

"Bukan begitu sayang, eomma hanya tidak ingin kalian terus seperti ini. Kalian itu bersaudara, apa pantas kalau kalian bermusuhan."

"Ya, kalau Sehun sadar aku dan dirinya bersaudara, harusnya ia tidak marah dong kalau aku merebut karier miliknya."

"Dengan cara seperti ini? Dan apa ini, eomma baru saja melihatmu di majalah dengan tampilan terbuka seperti itu. Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini nak."

"Itu karena aku bukan Sehun dan eomma berhenti bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah anak paling baik di dunia."

"Luhan... eomma hanya tidak suka kalau kau tampil seperti itu di depan kamera. Kau bukan artis porno nak."

"Apa eomma menyamakan aku dengan artis porno?" Luhan menjerit marah.

"Ada apa ini, siapa yang menyamakan anakku dengan artis porno?"

Kris yang baru keluar dari kamarnya menatap tajam pada kedua orang yang tengah bersitegang di ruang tengah.

"Appa, eomma menyamakan aku dengan artis porno hanya karena aku menerima pemotretan yang memintaku untuk berpakaian sedikit terbuka," adu Luhan.

Suho membelalakkan matanya, sedikit terbuka katanya, ini bahkan bisa di bilang 90% terbuka, karena Luhan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di foto-foto itu.

"Sayang... Luhan hanya melakukan pemotretan dan..."

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini," Suho melempar majalah yang tadi ia baca tepat di hadapan Kris.

Untuk sesaat Kris terdiam melihat foto-foto Luhan yang terpampang dengan jelas di majalah itu. "Oke, ini memang sedikit berlebihan tapi..."

"Hanya sedikit berlebihan..." air mata jatuh di pipi Suho. "Kalau itu hanya kau anggap sedikit berlebihan, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? selama ini kau selalu memarahinya dan mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan sudah melampaui batas. Padahal ia masih melakukan pemotretan yang normal, demi Tuhan Kris, ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan pose intim seperti itu dengan model lain."

"Itu..."

"Kau selalu memanjakan Luhan dan mengabaikan Sehun. apa kau sadar dia adalah anakmu juga."

"Aku tak pernah menghendaki anak itu lahir." Sahut Kris.

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh di pipi Suho. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Ia terlahir dengan menyusahkan dirimu sebagai ibunya, menyusahkanku juga karena harus melihatmu terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Aku membenci orang yang tega menyakiti istriku seperti itu."

"Meskipun dia adalah anakmu?" tanya Suho.

"Ya."

"Kau brengsek Kris, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima kehadiran anakku. Dia lahir dari rahimku, tempat yang sama dengan Luhan..." telunjuk Suho mengarah pada Luhan. "Tak ada yang membedakan keduanya."

"Beda, karena Luhan lahir tanpa menyusahkan dirimu."

"Kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, kenapa aku merasa kalau kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku."

"Suho."

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tak akan bersikap seperti ini Kris."

"Justru karena aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu aku bersikap seperti ini Suho-ya."

"Berapa banyak.." Suho menyusut air matanya perlahan. "Berapa banyak waktu yang ku sia-siakan untuk tetap berada di sisimu dan berharap kalau kau suatu saat akan sadar kalau Sehun juga merupakan darah dagingmu."

"Suho," Kris menatap istrinya dengan tajam.

"Tapi setiap hari rasanya semakin sia-sia, kelakuanmu makin menjadi-jadi, kau makin membedakan keduanya. Hatiku sakit Kris... kau membiarkan Luhan mengambil alih kehidupan adiknya dan meninggalkan adiknya dalam kehancuran. Selama ini aku bertahan di sini karena Sehun menginginkanku tetap berada di sampingku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tak tahan lagi," Suho kembali terisak. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau selalu menyakiti hatiku dengan perbuatanmu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengistimewakan Luhan bukan, kalau begitu teruslah lakukan itu, karena aku juga mulai sekarang akan membela Sehun."

"Apa Sehun sudah meracuni pikiranmu, anak itu benar-benar..."

"Jangan salahkan Sehun, dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Dan kau, kau adalah ayah terburuk yang pernah ada. Aku menyesal menikah dan hidup bertahan denganmu Kris. Aku yang melahirkan keduanya, dan bagiku tak apa saat aku harus menahan ribuan rasa sakit, asal anakku bisa terlahir dengan selamat. Tak apa kalau aku harus sering sakit asalkan anakku sehat dan hidup bahagia. Itulah yang setiap ibu selalu inginkan Kris. Membuktikan pada para suami mereka betapa besar pengabdian para istri untuk membahagiakan suaminya. Tapi kau tak pernah mengerti dan terus saja menyalahkan Sehun."

Kris terdiam.

"Bukan keinginan Sehun untuk membuatku merasakan sakit saat ia lahir, ia bahkan masih sangat lemah saat itu, sangat polos, dan bahkan tak tahu kalau ibunya kesulitan melahirkannya. Bagaimana kau bisa terus menyalahkannya dan membencinya hingga selama ini. Aku bahkan masih hidup dan terus berada di sisimu juga, apa itu tidak bisa menyadarkanmu, bahwa kalau Sehun memang berniat melakukannya, ia pasti sudah membuatku mati saat itu."

"Suho..."

"Aku menyerah Kris... aku akan pergi dari sini dan jangan halangi aku."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu,' geram Kris.

"Walau kau menghalangiku pun, aku tetap akan pergi. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau hanya mencintai anakmu itu." tatapan Suho mengarah pada Luhan. "Yang bahkan tak pernah tahu balas budi pada adiknya sendiri. Teruslah hidup dengan keegoisan kalian dan Kris..." tatapan tajam Suho kini mengarah pada Kris. "Aku akan segera menyerahkan surat ceraiku padamu."

Deg

"Suho kau serius."

"Sangat... aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat karena kau bahkan sudah mengusir anakku dari rumahmu, tapi lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu, Suho pergi meninggalkan keduanya di iringi tatapan tak percaya dari Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa tak tega saat ia melihat kondisi Jongin sekarang, sesekali namja tampan itu merintih pelan, merasakan sakit di kedua kakinya. Hatinya begitu pedih mengingat ia punya andil besar yang menyebabkan kesakitan yang di alami Jongin.

"Sehun..." Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun, mencoba tersenyum.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut. "Sakit...?" tanyanya lirih.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang tidak lagi, karena aku sudah melihatmu."

"Maaf..." bisik Sehun. "Karena aku, kau menjadi seperti ini."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan salahmu, ini karena hanya kemesumanku saja," senyuman kembali tersungging di bibir pucat itu.

Sehun menunduk, "Kau sudah mendengar apa kata dokter?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kemungkinan aku akan lumpuh permanen."

Sehun terdiam.

Tangan Jongin perlahan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun, "Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan? Meski aku cacat?"

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh di pipi Sehun. "Aku yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini karena itu aku tak akan pergi."

Senyuman Jongin memudar dan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Kenapa mendengar ucapanmu, aku seperti menjadi beban untukmu."

"Jongin..."

"Aku tak ingin membenanimu Sehuna..." setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Jongin yang pucat. "Kalau kau hanya melakukannya atas dasar tanggung jawab. Lebih baik kau pergi."

"Jongin..." Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Pergilah... aku tak ingin menjadi beban untukmu."

"Jongin... aku..."

"Pergilah Oh Sehun..." suara Jongin terdengar lebih keras.

Sehun melangkah mundur, menatap sendu pada Jongin sebelum berbalik dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Jongin yang terisak pelan.

"Eomma..." ucapnya lirih.

Ibu Jongin segera mendekat dan memeluk tubuh anaknya, untuk sesaat pasangan ibu dan anak itu menangis dalam diam.

"Sehun tidak bersungguh-sungguh padaku, tak ada orang yang tulus menyayangi orang cacat sepertiku."

"Hiks... tidak sayang, kau masih punya eomma, appa dan juga adikmu," ibu Jongin menangis melihat kondisi anaknya yang begitu rapuh seperti ini.

"Aku cacat dan Sehun juga meninggalkanku sama seperti Luhan..."

"Maafkan eomma, nak... eomma tak bisa mencegahnya."

Di luar ruangan, Sehun menyusut air matanya dan melangkah menjauh membawa perasaanya yang terluka karena kata-kata yang di ucapkan Jongin.

"Sehunie..."

Deg

Langkah Sehun terhenti dan ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Eomma..." Sehun berlari mendekat dan memeluk ibunya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehuna... ini benar kau..." Suho memeluk tubuh anaknya dengan erat.

"Eomma kenapa ada di sini?"

"Eomma baru saja check up sayang, saat eomma melihatmu keluar dari ruangan itu. apa kau baru saja menjenguk temanmu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Suho melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengamati tubuh anaknya. "Kau terlihat sedikit lebih kurus, apa kau tidak makan dengan benar?"

"Aku makan dengan baik kok eomma." Sehun menuntun ibunya untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di dekat mereka. "Eomma sendirian di sini, mana appa..."

Suho menatap wajah anaknya dengan tatapan lembut, "Eomma sudah tidak tinggal di rumah itu lagi."

"Apa maksud eomma?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Eomma akan bercerai dengan appamu."

Sehun menutup mulutnya, "Apa itu benar, tapi kenapa eomma?"

"Eomma tak bisa lagi mendampingi appamu, ia sudah sangat keterlaluan, kau anaknya tapi kenapa ia tak pernah mau mengakuimu."

"Eomma..." Sehun menurunkan telapak tangannya dan menggenggam jemari ibunya. "Aku tak apa-apa eomma, tak masalah kalau appa tidak mengakuiku, eomma tak perlu berpisah dengan appa karena itu."

"Eomma harus melakukannya nak."

"Eomma..."

"Appamu tidak mencintai eomma lagi, yang ada di dalam hatinya hanyalah bagaimana caranya membuat kakakmu semakin sukses, hanya itu."

"Eomma..." Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Sudahlah eomma baik-baik saja, oh ya selama ini kau tinggal di mana?"

Sehun ragu-ragu menjawab, "Rumah Jongin."

"Jongin... mantan kekasih Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Suho menatap lurus pada Sehun. "Dari berita yang eomma dengar dia mengalami kelumpuhan, apa itu benar?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sehun, kalau ini karena ulah kakakmu kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas itu nak, itu bukan salahmu. Apa yang kau tengok tadi dia?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Sayang, hatimu terlalu baik, tapi kali ini saja eomma memohon padamu, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan bertanggung jawab pada apa yang tidak kamu lakukan. Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi tinggal di rumah itu dan ikutlah dengan eomma."

"Tapi eomma..."

"Sehun, eomma mohon, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri nak."

"Maaf eomma... tapi Sehun tak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu anakku?"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Jongin, rasanya sakit di sini..." Sehun menyentuh dadanya. "ketika aku pergi meninggalkannya."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi tirus Suho. "Kau mencintainya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintainya anakku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Pendek? Maklum aku baru hari ini bisa masuk kerja lagi dan belum bisa beraktifitas banyak, jadi mohon maklumi ya.

Udah gitu kerjaan numpuk karena aku baru saja abis cuti sakit.

Mohon reviewnya ya.

Salam damai KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	8. Chapter 8

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, fav and follow nih ff, maaf ga bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu.

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Jongin, rasanya sakit di sini..." Sehun menyentuh dadanya. "ketika aku pergi meninggalkannya."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi tirus Suho. "Kau mencintainya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintainya anakku?"

Mendengar ucapan ibunya, Sehun terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Cinta...?" setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya kata itulah yang di ucapkan Sehun. "Apakah aku jatuh cinta, eomma?"

Suho mencoba memaksakan senyumnya, "Eomma tidak tahu sayang, bukan eomma yang merasakannya tapi dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa eomma terlihat begitu sedih?" tanya Sehun.

Suho menarik tubuh Sehun kembali kepelukannya. "Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku, sejak kecil kau tak pernah mendapatkan itu sayang, kali ini eomma benar-benar ingin mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu, yang bisa membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan tanpa harus menjadikan dirimu terbebani."

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak ibunya, "Eomma..."

"Ya, anakku?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, aku tak tahu apa yang bisa membuatku bahagia, tapi... aku merasa hatiku tenang saat bersama Jongin."

Suho mengelus punggung anaknya dengan lembut. "Bawa eomma padanya."

"Eomma..." Sehun melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Biarkan eomma sendiri yang akan menilai dirinya, anakku. Kau masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui seperti apa dirinya. Eomma tak mau kalau dia hanya akan memanfaatkanmu."

Deg

Sehun diam-diam mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin, apa Jongin hanya memanfaatkan dirinya saja?

"Sayang, kenapa diam, kau tak mau mempertemukan eomma dengannya?"

"Ah, ayo kita ke sana." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya di ikuti oleh Suho. "Eomma jangan marah-marah pada Jongin ya." Sehun menggandeng ibunya menuju kamar inap yang di tempati oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa eomma harus marah padanya, dia kan tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kecuali kalau dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu baru eomma akan memarahinya."

Sehun meringis, andai saja ibunya tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin padanya, ibunya pasti tidak akan segan-segan melakukan kekerasan pada Jongin, Sehun sangat yakin sekali.

"Sayang," tegur Suho. "Kau tak ingin masuk ke dalam?"

"Ah..." Sehun menatap ke depan dan menyadari kalau kini ia sudah ada di depan pintu ruangan tempat Jongin berada, dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Sehun mendorong hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Jongin yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan eomma Kim serta Jaehyun dan seorang namja manis yang tidak ia kenal duduk di samping ranjang tempat Jongin berada.

"Sehunie hyung..." Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sehun. "Hyung dari mana saja?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Jongin yang tertuju padanya. "Aku keluar bertemu dengan ibuku."

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun melangkah mendekat.

"Ya..." Sehun menoleh ke belakang. "Eomma ayo masuk..."

Dan untuk sesaat suasana tempat itu di liputi keheningan saat sosok Suho melangkah masuk.

"Eomma... ini Jaehyun adik dari Jongin." Sehun memperkenalkan Jaehyun dengan ragu-ragu karena ibunya yang terus-terusan menatap pada Jongin tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Untuk sesaat Suho menoleh pada Jaehyun dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku ibu dari Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku bibi kalau kau mau."

"Salam kenal bibi, aku Jaehyun." Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya.

Suho menatap pada ibu Jongin dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Kau pasti ibu Jongin bukan, terima kasih selama ini sudah mau menampung anakku untuk tinggal di rumahmu."

"Tak masalah, selama ini Sehun banyak membantu," balas Ibu Jongin dengan kaku.

"Dan Jongin... kita pernah bertemu sekali bukan? Saat itu kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai kekasih Luhan dan sekarang apa kau tahu kalau yang ada di sampingku ini bukanlah Luhan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Dia Sehun..."

"Aku tak akan berbasa-basi padamu, aku hanya ingin menanyakan padamu, apa kau bermaksud ingin memanfaatkan anakku?"

"Eomma..." Sehun memegang lengan ibunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin menatap ibu Sehun tanpa gentar sama sekali. "Apa maksud bibi?"

"Sehun berbeda dengan Luhan, ia bahkan terlalu polos untuk tahu kalau orang-orang disekitarnya hanyalah memanfaatkan dirinya untuk kepentingan diri mereka sendiri. Dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Cukup sudah anakku merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dimanfaatkan."

Jongin tersenyum sedih, "Aku bukanlah orang yang tak punya hati bibi, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu dan juga..." tatapan Jongin beralih pada Sehun. "Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk pergi."

"Apa?" Suho menoleh pada Sehun yang menunduk. "Kau tidak menceritakan hal ini pada eomma."

"Aku terlalu senang bisa bertemu dengan eomma lagi, jadi mana ingat akan hal itu," bela Sehun.

Perhatian Suho kembali fokus pada Jongin, "Apa alasanmu meminta anakku untuk pergi?"

"Aku tak ingin membebaninya," tatapan Jongin tak pernah lepas dari Sehun saat ia mengatakan itu. "Aku menyadari kalau aku cacat dan bahkan dokter mengatakan kalau kemungkinan untuk bisa berjalan lagi sangatlah kecil, aku cacat dan dia sempurna. Aku tak ingin ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menemani orang yang cacat sepertiku."

"Aku tak pernah merasa terbebani Jongina..." ucap Sehun lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat membalas tatapan Jongin. "Jujur, memang awalnya aku merasa terbebani, tapi setelah pada akhirnya kau tahu kalau aku bukanlah Luhan perlahan beban itu pun menghilang dan aku..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tak pernah menganggap merawatmu sebagai beban."

"Sehun... aku membebaskanmu untuk melakukan apa yang kau suka, masa depanmu masih sangat cerah, kau bisa memulai lagi karier modelmu dari bawah dan..."

"Dan bagaimana kalau yang aku inginkan adalah selalu ada di sini bersamamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa itu benar-benar yang kau inginkan? Bersama denganku?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Meski aku cacat?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Sehun kau mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya, aku bukan orang yang sabaran, aku juga egois, bagaimana kalau tanpa sadar aku akan menyakitimu?"

"Aku akan meminta eomma untuk menghukummu," jawab Sehun.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa dua orang yang tidak saling mencinta harus bersama?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sehun jujur. Namja manis itu menoleh pada ibunya. "Boleh ya eomma?"

Suho memaksakan senyumnya, "Apapun asal kau bahagia, tapi kau harus tinggal bersama eomma... eomma hanya akan memperbolehkanmu bertemu Jongin di siang hari."

"Kita akan tinggal di mana eomma?"

"Eomma akan menyewa apartemen di sekitar sini dan..."

"Bibi, maaf menyela." Ucap Jongin. "Aku mempunyai apartemen yang tidak terpakai di dekat sini, bagaimana kalau bibi dan Sehun tinggal di sana?"

"Apa kau ingin menyogokku agar aku memberikan ijinku agar aku membebaskan Sehun bersamamu?" selidik Suho.

"Tidak bibi, bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin bibi kerepotan mencari apartemen lagi dan juga bukankah bibi bisa menabung uang untuk menyewa apartemen itu buat Sehun. bibi bisa tinggal dengan gratis di apartemenku."

Suho menatap pada Jongin, "Ku rasa kita harus bicara lagi nanti berdua saat kau sudah sembuh."

Jongin meringis, "Aku tak yakin..." tatapannya terfokus pada kedua kakinya yang lumpuh. "Aku bahkan tak tahu apa kedua kakiku akan bisa melangkah dengan normal lagi atau tidak."

"Aku punya kenalan dokter yang bagus, mungkin ia bisa menolongmu."

"Bibi..."

"Aku melakukannya sebagai balas budi karena keluargamu sudah mau merawat anakku selama ini."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Bibi sepertinya agak kelelahan, Jae bisakah kau antarkan bibi dan juga Sehun ke apartemen?"

"Tentu hyung..."

"Aku masih ingin di sini." Sehun menoleh pada namja manis yang sedari tadi berdiam diri disamping Jaehyun. "Jae apa dia kekasihmu?"

Jaehyun menoleh ke sampingnya dan tersenyum, "Ya hyung dia kekasihku, nanti akan aku perkenalkan pada hyung, sekarang aku akan pergi dulu mengantar bibi ke apartemen, ayo sayang kau ikut denganku juga."

"Jangan terlalu lama, eomma akan menunggumu di sana." Suho mencium pipi anaknya sebelum berpamitan pada ibu Jongin dan keluar dari ruangan.

Selepas kepergian ibu Sehun dan juga Jaehyun beserta kekasihnya, keheningan kembali meliputi ruangan itu dan Sehun bahkan tak berani untuk melangkah mendekati Jongin karena takut kalau Jongin akan mengusirnya lagi.

Ibu Jongin yang menyadari suasana tegang di antara keduanya segera mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Eomma akan keluar sebentar, Sehun tolong jaga jongin ya."

Sehun mengangguk kaku, ia membiarkan ibu Jongin melewatinya dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?" Jongin menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. "Duduklah di sini."

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku bilang duduklah di sini Sehun, apakah harus kita bicara dengan jarak sejauh itu?"

Sehun melangkah mendekat dan kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin. "Sudah..."

"Kurang dekat..." dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus, Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring di sisinya. "Begini lebih baik..."

"Jongin..."

"Terima kasih..." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun yang tertutup poninya. "Terima kasih karena kau masih di sini."

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Aku tak akan pergi."

Jongin ikut tersenyum, "Kau tau, aku senang karena kau ada di sini... tapi jujur saja aku juga sedih."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena mengingat kondisiku sekarang?"

Sehun mengenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat, "Jangan menyerah, kau pasti bisa sembuh."

Jongin tertawa lemah, "Aku tak yakin."

"Yak, Kim Jongin... jangan putus asa begitu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa sembuh."

"Jadi alasan kau tetap berada di sini karena kau yakin kalau aku akan sembuh dan..."

"Bukan begitu... ish Jongin, aku tak ingin kau salah paham lagi padaku."

Kali ini tawa Jongin terdengar lebih nyaring. "Aku hanya bercanda, jangan di anggap serius."

"Jonginnnn... ini bukan saatnya bercanda." Sehun memukul dada Jongin lumayan keras.

"Awww... kau menyakitiku..."

"Omo... maaf Jongina... aku lupa..." Sehun ingin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, namun Jongin menahannya.

"Aku tak apa," ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan Sehun berbaring dengan nyaman dengan berbantalkan lengannya. "Kau tampak lelah.."

"Hmm... aku kurang tidur tadi malam."

"Karena aku?"

Sehun memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau ganas sekali."

"Jangan memancingku untuk melakukannya lagi Sehun."

"Aku tidak..." bantah Sehun.

"Benarkah... tapi kenapa aku merasa kau sedang memancingku ya."

"Itu karena kau yang mesum." Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Jongin. "Bolehkah aku tidur disini sebentar?"

"Tidurlah." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dan ikut memejamkan matanya tanpa menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengintip mereka dari balik pintu.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukan anakku pada anakmu." ibu Jongin menatap pada ibu Sehun yang masih berada di sana, menunda kepulangannya karena ingin melihat seperti apa interaksi anaknya dengan Jongin. "Tapi kau lihat sendiri keduanya terlihat bahagia saat bersama."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau anakku akan terus berada di sisi Jongin sementara mereka tidak saling mencintai." Suho memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Aku ingin anakku di cintai dengan setulus hati oleh orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya kelak."

"Aku mengerti... tapi bisakah kau memberikan keduanya kesempatan untuk bersama, aku berharap mereka akan menyadari perasaan itu suatu hari nanti."

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Suho, "Sampai kapan aku akan memberikan keduanya kesempatan untuk bersama?"

Ibu Jongin terdiam, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu sampai kapan hal itu akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengusap kepalanya yang terus berdenyut sakit, selepas kepergian Suho dari rumah, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Kris saat ini. Kacau. Ya, ia merasa hidupnya menjadi begitu kacau, tak ada lagi orang yang senantiasa akan mengurusnya saat ia bangun pagi, tak ada lagi yang akan membuatkannya sarapan yang enak, dan yang paling membuat Kris tersiksa adalah ia tak akan lagi melihat Suho terbaring di sisinya, menemaninya tidur dan menyambutnya dengan ciuman di pagi hari.

Kris kacau, bahkan ia menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya pun tak ada yang beres karena pikirannya hanya terfokus untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya yang entah pergi kemana.

Kris menghela napas panjang sebelum meraih jasnya dan bersiap untuk menjemput putranya yang sedang melakukan pemotretan di sebuah studio. Kris sedang tak berminat untuk makan di rumah saat ini, jadi ia berniat untuk mengajak anaknya makan malam di luar.

Hal pertama yang menyambut Kris saat tiba di studio itu adalah suasana yang begitu sepi, apakah semua orang sudah pergi? Tapi bukankah Luhan bilang pemotretannya akan berlangsung lama?

Dengan perasaan tak nyaman Kris melangkah masuk ke studio itu, sepi... tak terlihat satu orang pun di dalam yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Luhan..."

Kris membuka setiap pintu yang ia temui, berharap ada putranya di salah satu ruangan itu. Tak ada satupun dari pintu yang ia buka itu menampakkan sosok putranya.

Kris berinisiatif untuk menelpon manager dari anaknya.

" _Lho, pemotretannya sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Apa Sehun belum pulang?"_

"Bukankah dia bersamamu ?" ada perasaan tak nyaman di hati Kris saat Minseok, manager Luhan, memanggil nama anaknya itu dengan sebutan Sehun. Sampai kapan anak sulungnya akan menyamar sebagai Sehun?

" _Tidak, tadi aku hanya mengantarnya sampai di depan studio, setelah itu aku pergi karena ada urusan lain. Sehun bilang dia akan pulang sendiri. Apa ahjushi sudah pulang ke rumah? Mungkin saja bukan kalau Sehun sudah pulang."_

"Ah ya, mungkin dia sudah pulang."

Kris mematikan sambungan telponnya dan hampir berbalik untuk pergi ketika ia mendengar samar-samar suara desahan dari salah satu pintu yang belum ia buka. Kris melangkah perlahan menuju sumber suara itu. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia merasa mengenal pemilik suara itu. Dengan amat perlahan Kris membuka pintu kamar dari mana suara itu berasal, tak terkunci jadi Kris bisa dengan bebas mengintip ke dalam.

Dan apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuat dirinya begitu terkejut.

Brakk

Dengan tak sabaran ia membuka lebar pintu itu. "Apa ini yang kau bilang pemotretan."

Di atas kasur, Luhan yang sedang telanjang di bawah seorang pria berbadan kekar, tampak pucat pasi. "A... appa..."

Kris melangkah dengan cepat menuju kasur, menarik tubuh pria yang tak ia kenal itu dari atas tubuh putranya dan menghempaskannya ke samping.

"Jadi ini yang selama ini kau lakukan di belakang appa?"

"Appa... bukan begitu..." tangan Luhan bergetar saat ia mencoba meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos.

"Jangan membohongi appa, apa ini yang selama ini kau inginkan, menjadi model untuk bisa bersenang-senang dengan sembarang pria?"

"Appa... aku..."

"Appa kecewa padamu Luhan."

"Appa... tidak kah appa pikir kalau Sehun juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama denganku, dia pasti juga sering melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Luhan..." sosok pria yang tadi disingkirkan Kris kini berdiri, hanya memakai celana dalam yang ia temukan di atas lantai. "Jadi kau bukan Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Begitu ya... pantas saja kau tak menolak saat aku merayumu, ku pikir kau telah takluk padaku, tapi ternyata kau bukan dirinya."

"Apa maksudmu anak muda?"

"Selama ini Sehun selalu menolak diriku, ia bahkan tak segan untuk menendangku saat aku bermaksud merayunya, tapi malam ini dia sendiri yang melemparkan tubuhnya padaku, dan ternyata kau bukan dirinya."

"Chan... aku..."

"Cukup, kau berani menipuku..." ucap namja itu dingin. "Aku akan memecatmu dari agency milikku."

Wajah Luhan makin memucat.

"Aku akan membongkar semua kebohonganmu... itu sebagai alasan karena kau berani menipuku." Dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu, namja itupun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Appa..." Luhan hampir menangis saat menatap ayahnya. "Tolong aku..."

Namun sepertinya percuma Luhan melakukannya, karena pikiran ayahnya bahkan tak ada di sana. Namja yang hampir berusia separuh baya itu masih memikirkan ucapan namja tadi.

" _Selama ini Sehun selalu menolak diriku, ia bahkan tak segan untuk menendangku saat aku bermaksud merayunya, tapi malam ini dia sendiri yang melemparkan tubuhnya padaku, dan ternyata kau bukan dirinya."_

Kris memejamkan matanya.

" _Kalau itu hanya kau anggap sedikit berlebihan, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? selama ini kau selalu memarahinya dan mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan sudah melampaui batas. Padahal ia masih melakukan pemotretan yang normal, demi Tuhan Kris, ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan pose intim seperti itu dengan model lain."_

Ucapan Suho ikut terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Kris memijit keningnya yang makin berdenyut sakit. "Pakai bajumu Luhan, kita pulang."

"Tapi appa bagaimana dengan karierku," rengek Luhan.

"APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU, CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU DAN KITA PULANG."

Luhan terdiam, selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah bicara seperti itu padanya, apakah kesalahannya terlalu fatal di mata ayahnya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan tak ingin kariernya hancur, ia harus membujuk ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau pendek lagi, aku hanya mampu nulis segitu, idenya dan mentok. Hehehe...

Mohon reviewnya ya.

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	9. Chapter 9

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, fav and follow nih ff, maaf ga bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu.

Satu hal yang selalu di ajarkan salah satu seniorku di dunia tulis menulis. **Hanya tulislah karyamu sendiri, itu lebih baik dari pada kamu menghina karya orang lain.**

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau melamun lagi."

Hari sudah beranjak siang dan Jongin yang sudah terjaga sejak tadi langsung meminta pada Sehun dan juga Jaehyun yang berada di sana untuk membantunya duduk di atas kursi roda dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di dekat jendela, menatap ke arah luar tanpa ingin mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Aku sudah meminta pada dokter untuk mengijinkanmu duduk di kurrsi roda pagi ini, tapi bukan untuk membiarkanmu melamun di situ.," Sehun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang Jongin akhirnya tak tahan juga terus berada dalam kesunyian yang tercipta sejak tadi.

"Mungkin dia sedang tak ingin bicara dengan siapapun hyung," Jaehyun masih berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Uh, kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku pulang ke apartemen dan membantu eomma membereskan barang."

"Ah aku lupa mengatakan pada hyung, tadi bibi menelpon dan mengatakan kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Eomma kesini?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, dia bilang tadi sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan hyung. Mungkin sekarang bibi sudah ada di lobby, hyung tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu, "Rasanya sepi saat dia tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun."

"Dari pada hyung terus seperti itu, kenapa tidak menonton televisi saja, mungkin ada acara yang menarik," usul Jaehyun.

"Ah, kau benar juga." Sehun meraih remote yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat bantal dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

" _Berita mengejutkan kembali terjadi pagi ini, di mana Hwang Entertainment mengadakan konferensi pers secara mendadak..."_

Hwang Ent.? Bukankah itu agencynya dulu. Sehun membesarkan volume tv dan fokus menonton.

" _... Hwang Chansung, selaku Ceo Agency mengatakan kalau ia membatalkan kontrak dengan salah satu artis mereka, Oh Sehun, karena alasan penipuan. Oh Sehun yang selama ini publik kenal, ternyata bukanlah Sehun yang asli melainkan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Menurut agency, saudara Sehun yang bernama Luhan sudah menipu mereka dengan mengaku sebagai Sehun dan menjalankan aktifitas dengan mengatas namakan Sehun, karena itulah pihaknya akan menuntut Luhan secara hukum berikut juga dengan ganti rugi atas semua kerugian yang di sebabkan oleh pria itu."_

"Luhan..." Jaehyun berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya dan ikut duduk di ranjang Jongin, mendengarkan berita itu.

" _... Selain menyebutkan tuntutannya, pihak agency juga mengatakan kalau selama ini Luhan sudah melakukan kebohongan besar pada publik dengan menuduh Sehun yang melakukan kejahatan untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri. Publik telah terpedaya dengan kelicikannya..."_

"Jadi mereka akan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan ya." Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. "Ku rasa ini cukup setimpal atas kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan, hyung tidak bermaksud membelanya kan?"

Sehun hanya diam, dengan mata yang terfokus ke depan.

" _Dengan terkuaknya berita ini, publik kembali bertanya-tanya di manakah keberadaan Sehun yang asli...?"_

Klik

"Hyung..." Jaehyun menegakkan badannya dan menatap pada Sehun yang baru saja menekan tombol remote.

"Ku rasa wartawan akan mencari tahu dimana keberadaanku sekarang," Sehun memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Apa hyung akan kembali ke sana? Maksudku menjadi model di agency itu?"

Sehun diam.

"Wartawan cepat atau lambat akan tahu keberadaan hyung di sini, dan kemungkinan besar akan terjadi skandal baru kalau mereka tahu Sehun hyung bersama dengan Jongin hyung. Mereka bisa saja mengira kalau Sehun hyung sedang bertukar identitas dengan Luhan."

Sehun melemparkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang masih melamun di depan jendela, ia menghela napas pelan. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Jaehyun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan mulai bicara lagi, "Apa hyung akan menemui wartawan dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Ku rasa itu pilihan yang cukup bagus. Para fans hyung pasti akan menyambut kembalinya hyung dengan baik."

Sehun kembali diam.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun menyentuh tangan Sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tau Jae, harusnya aku senang karena akhirnya semuanya terbongkar, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku tak bisa bahagia di atas penderitaan saudaraku. Dan..." Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum membukanya dan kembali fokus menatap Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi rasanya aku sudah tak ingin kembali lagi menjadi model."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Jaehyun sedikit terkejut, "Lalu apa tujuan hyung sekarang?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu." _Ya, aku benar-benar tak tahu kenapa aku tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Jongin._

Brakk

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, keduanya menoleh dan melihat ibu Sehun masuk dengan tatapan cemasnya. "Sayang... kau tak apa-apa?" Suho bergegas mendekat dan memeluk tubuh anaknya.

"Aku tak apa-apa eomma... eomma, apa yang terjadi kenapa eomma tampak cemas?"

"Eomma mendengar berita tentang dirimu di lobby tadi, kita harus pergi dari sini sayang."

"Apa maksud eomma, kenapa kita harus pergi, ku rasa wartawan juga belum tahu kalau kita di sini."

"Appamu..." Suho mencengkeram pundak Sehun dengan kuat. "Bukan wartawan yang eomma takutkan sayang, tapi eomma takut kalau appamu mencari kita di sini. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana appamu sangat memanjakan Luhan dan eomma yakin kalau ia pasti akan mencari kita untuk menyelamatkan Luhan."

"Menyelamatkan Luhan? Bukankah semua sudah jelas eomma kalau dia..."

"Bagaimana kalau Appamu bilang kalau ini semua karena dirimu nak? Appamu bisa saja membalikkan fakta yang ada, apa lagi kalau ia tahu kau sedang bersama Jongin yang merupakan mantan kekasih Luhan. Bagaimana kalau appamu bilang pada wartawan kalau kaulah yang memaksa Luhan untuk bertukar identitas karena kau menginginkan kekasihnya? Eomma tak mau hal itu terjadi padamu."

"Tapi eomma..." Sehun menggenggam tangan ibunya yang masih berada di pundaknya. "Aku tak bisa pergi..."

"Kenapa sayang...?"

"Kalau aku ikut eomma pergi, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Aku tak mau kalau..."

"Kau mencintainya?" potong Suho.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau mencintai Jongin bukan?" Suho memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku mencintai Jongin? apa maksud eomma? Aku hanya..."

"Jujurlah pada eomma apa yang kau rasakan saat kau berada di dekat Jongin."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia menjawabnya juga. "Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku saat Jongin menatapku. Rasanya menyenangkan... dan aku... aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya dan tak ingin jauh-jauh darinya."

Mata Suho basah oleh air mata. "Anakku yang polos," bisiknya lirih. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan memilih untuk menangkup pipi Sehun. "Yang bahkan tak tahu seperti apa itu jatuh cinta." Air mata menetes deras di pipi Suho.

"Eomma... kenapa eomma menangis. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Sehun menghapus air mata di pipi ibunya dengan lembut.

"Tidak sayang... kau tidak bersalah. Bukan salahmu kalau kau akhirnya jatuh cinta." Tatapan Suho beralih pada Jongin, meski pria itu tidak bicara Suho dapat melihat kalau Jongin juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan anaknya.

"Sayang..." Suho kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Sehun. "Bisakah kau keluar sebentar, eomma ingin bicara dengan Jongin, hanya berdua."

"Eomma tidak akan memarahinya kan?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang."

"Eomma janji tidak akan marah pada Jongin?"

"Eomma janji sayangku, Jae tolong temani Sehun sebentar ya."

"Ya, bibi..." Jaehyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia segera menarik tangan Sehun, meminta pada namja itu untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

Setelah Sehun dan Jaehyun keluar dari ruangan, Suho segera mendekati Jongin, bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela dan memperhatikan wajah tampan Jongin yang terlihat begitu murung.

"Aku tahu, kalau kau bukanlah orang yang tak peka Jongina, aku yakin kalau kau sendiri juga tahu seperti apa perasaanmu pada anakku. Kau mencintai Sehun bukan?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mencintainya atau tidak mencintainya itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya bibi," akhirnya setelah sejak bangun tidur, Jongin terus diam, dia akhirnya mau bicara dengan ibu Sehun.

"Tentu saja ada artinya karena ini menyangkut kehidupan anakku."

"Justru karena ini menyangkut kehidupan Sehun, ku rasa perasaanku tak ada artinya bibi." Jongin terlihat begitu putus asa.

"Jongin..."

"Bibi bisa lihat sendiri aku cacat, dan Sehun sempurna, aku lumpuh dan pastinya aku tak akan bisa melindunginya, karena... bahkan melindungi diriku sendiripun aku tak mampu."

Jongin menangis dan Suho segera memeluknya. "Apa kau tulus mencintai anakku?"

"Aku tak meragukan hal itu bibi, tapi keadaanku yang seperti ini membuatku harus mengalah, Sehun berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik." Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin bersikap tidak egois, ia ingin sekali terus menahan Sehun di sisinya. Tapi melihat bagaimana polosnya Sehun dan betapa tulusnya perhatian pria itu, membuatnya sadar kalau ia tak akan bisa bersikap mementingkan dirinya sendiri, ia juga harus memperhatikan kepentingan Sehun, kebahagiaan pria itu dan pastinya juga cinta yang lebih baik untuk pria itu.

"Anak bodoh... apa kau tahu kenapa aku bersikap tidak bersahabat denganmu, aku hanya ingin mengujimu untuk mengetahui seberapa kuatnya perasaanmu untuk mempertahankan Sehun di sisimu, tapi ternyata kau lebih lemah dari yang ku kira."

Jongin tersenyum lemah, "Bibi sudah tahu bukan, aku bukan yang baik untuk Sehun..."

Suho mengelus pundak Jongin dengan pelan, "Meski kau bilang seperti itu, aku cukup bangga padamu."

"Bibi..."

"Kau rela melepaskan anakku untuk kebahagiannya."

Jongin memaksakan senyumnya lagi, "Aku hanya tak ingin ia tak bahagia saat bersamaku, bibi tahu keadaanku dan aku mungkin tak akan bisa melakukan apapun yang Sehun inginkan. Aku lemah bibi, aku..." Jongin tak kuasa menahan isakannya. Ia tak peduli kalau Suho akan menganggapnya sebagai pria yang cengeng. Ia hanya ingin Suho tahu betapa lemahnya ia dengan kecacatan yang ia miliki.

"Kau tau Jongin ada hal yang lebih baik menurutku dari pada sekedar fisik yang sempurna."

Jongin mendongak, menatap wajah cantik Suho dan menunggu ibu Sehun itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu apa itu?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Cinta yang sempurna. Bukan fisik yang menyempurnakan cinta, tapi cintalah yang menyempurnakan kekurangan itu. kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

"Bibi..."

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk bersama dengan anakku, jika sekali saja aku melihatmu membuat anakku menangis maka aku akan membawanya pergi jauh darimu."

Jongin menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya yang lumpuh.

"Jongin... kalau kau merasa kalau dirimu tak layak untuk anakku, maka berusahalah... berusahalah untuk bisa melangkah kembali."

"Bibi... kau bilang cintalah yang menyempurnakan kekuranganku kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku berjanji pada bibi, aku akan mencintai Sehun sesempurna yang aku bisa dan soal keadaanku... bisakah aku memohon satu hal pada bibi?"

"Apa itu ?" tanya Suho.

"Apakah bibi mengijinkanku membawa Sehun pergi dari sini?"

Suho terdiam sejenak, sebelum matanya terfokus menatap Jongin.

"Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan kakiku, tapi selama proses itu, aku ingin Sehun berada disisiku. Kalau bibi ijinkan, aku juga akan mengajak bibi pergi bersama kami."

Suho masih diam.

"Bukankah Bibi juga ingin pergi dari sini?" tanya Jongin.

Suho terlihat mempertimbangkan ucapan Jongin sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris memijit keningnya dengan pelan, pagi ini ia sudah menerima beberapa laporan tentang kasus anak sulungnya, yang harus ia pelajari sebelum memutuskan apakah kali ini ia harus membela anak itu atau tidak.

"Appa..." Luhan menerobos pintu kamarnya dengan penampilan yang begitu kacau. "Mereka berniat memenjarakanku appa, apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Diamlah Luhan, appa sedang memikirkannya sekarang."

"Tapi appa... appa harus bergerak cepat. Aku tak peduli kalau karierku harus hancur, asalkan aku tidak di penjara."

"Kariermu?"

"Ya, karier Sehun maksudku. Aish, kenapa setiap aku mencoba mengambil sesuatu darinya, selalu berakhir kacau seperti ini." Gerutu Luhan.

Kris tidak menjawab, ia mengamati berkas laporan yang di kirimkan padanya. "Berapa kali?"

"Apa?"

"Berapa kali kau tidur dengannya."

"Oh, itu..." Luhan menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak ingat."

Kris menghempaskan berkas yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja dengan kasar. "Kau bilang kau tidak mengingatnya, apa itu artinya sering? Kalian sering melakukannya?"

"Ish, appa... hal itu kan sudah biasa di dunia model dan.."

Plakk

"Appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi seseorang yang murahan. Dan sekarang kau tahu, appa menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan apa kata ibumu."

"Appa... kau berani menamparku hanya karena itu?"

Plakkk

"Hanya kau bilang... di mana kau letakkan harga dirimu Luhan? Kau senang bisa tidur bersama dengan orang itu meskipun kau tahu kalau dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai salah satu jalangnya?"

"Appa..."

"Appa malu Luhan, appa malu... kau anak kebanggaan appa, tapi kau juga yang telah mengecewakan appa."

"Appa... kita masih bisa merubah ini semua. Sehun... kurasa Sehun pasti sekarang sedang bersama Jongin. dan... dan kita bisa memanfaatkan situasi itu... kita bisa mengatakan kalau Sehun yang menjebak.."

Plakkk

"Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti inipun yang kau pikirkan hanyalah dirimu sendiri," tatapan Kris terlihat begitu terluka. "Aku sungguh kecewa padamu Luhan dan appa sudah memutuskan..."

Luhan diam.

"Appa tidak akan membantumu untuk memenangkan kasus ini. Appa ingin kau belajar untuk memahami kesalahanmu dan menebusnya."

"Appa, appa tega membiarkan aku di penjara. Aku anakmu appa..."

"Mengertilah Luhan, appa kecewa padamu, kau menghancurkan semua kepercayaan appa. Dan appa ingin kau menebus semua kesalahanmu."

"Ini juga kesalahan appa," tunjuk Luhan.

"Apa katamu ? selama ini appa selalu melakukan apa yang kau minta dan appa pikir dengan semua perhatian dari appa, kau akan menjadi anak yang berpendidikan dan berkepribadian yang baik. Tapi apa hasilnya, pergaulanmu terlalu bebas, dan appa..." Kris menutup wajahnya dengan yang terlihat kacau. "Appa menyesal Luhan... appa menyesal... eommamu benar dan apa yang salah." Kris jatuh berlutut di lantai dan mulai terisak pelan. "Appa telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar."

"Appa..." air mata jatuh di pipi Luhan, hatinya sakit melihat seorang ayah yang selama ini melindunginya kini terlihat begitu kacau karena dirinya, ya semua karena dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mencoba mengembalikan mood menulis ternyata ga mudah dan aku hanya bisa mengetik sependek ini. (T_T)

Setelah di kata-katain ffku ga mutu dengan tulisan yang macam anak SMP, aku sebenarnya sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis dari ffn, entahlah aku sendiri ga mengerti kenapa setelah salah satu ffku mencapai review 1k+, banyak yang mulai mencela ffku...

Tapi karena teman-teman di grup ff anak ayam, mungkin aku akan memikirkan ulang lagi keputusanku itu. mengingat sekarang juga author kaihun makin sedikit.

Mohon reviewnya ya.

Aku ga yakin apa tulisanku benar tapi ya nyoba nulis ini. wkwkwk

 _Quiero detener el tiempo coando, Tu me miras y yo te miro_

 _Que me estoy enamorando, Leon._

Salam KaiHun hardShipper

KaiHun Lovea


	10. Chapter 10

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, fav and follow nih ff, maaf ga bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu.

 **Hanya tulislah karyamu sendiri, itu lebih baik dari pada kamu menghina karya orang lain.**

No edit, yang ga suka dengan cerita yang gaje plus gaya penulisan yang absurd, silahkan klik close.

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Kris meraih jaketnya dan menyambar kunci di atas meja dengan tergesa-gesa, ia baru saja mendapat informasi dari anak buahnya kalau mereka melihat istrinya berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Apa istrinya sakit? Kecemasan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah lelah Kris, beberapa hari ini ia hanya bisa tidur sebentar, itupun tidak nyenyak karena selalu saja ia akan terganggu dengan masalah-masalah yang ia hadapi beberapa hari ini.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit yang di sebutkan anak buahnya tadi, Kris bergegas menemui anak buahnya yang telah berdiri menunggunya.

"Di mana istriku?"

Anak buahnya menyebutkan salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kris berlari menuju tempat itu, ia bahkan melupakan adanya lift di sana dan lebih memilih menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga tempat di mana istrinya berada.

Brakkk

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terlihat menoleh saat pintu di buka Kris dengan kasar.

"Suho..." Kris dengan napas terengah-engah melangkah masuk, ia menatap satu-satu orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, ada istrinya yang tengah membereskan pakaian ke dalam tas besar di bantu oleh seorang wanita yang seusia istrinya, ada seorang pria berkulit putih dengan wajah tampan yang sedang mengupas apel di tangannya, dan putra bungsunya, Sehun juga berada di sana, sedang duduk di tepi kasur menemani seorang pria yang tengah berbaring dengan mata menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suho melirik cemas ke arah Sehun yang tampak pucat.

"Suho aku..."

"Kita bicara di luar," Suho menarik tangan Kris dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Setibanya di luar, Suho segera menghempaskan tangan Kris dengan kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa menemuiku di sini?"

"Sayang..."

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan temui aku lagi, lagi pula..." Suho memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mencari kekuatan untuk mengatakan kata selanjutnya. "Kita akan bercerai..."

"Tidak Suho-ya, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menceraikanmu."

"Kau egois."

"Kau tahu jelas tentang aku, Suho-ya. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Suho membuang muka ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Kris padanya.

"Ku mohon pulanglah ke rumah Suho-ya."

"Hanya aku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? apa kau tetap tidak mengakuinya sebagai anakmu? pulanglah Kris, kau memang selalu mengecewakanku."

"Sehun... dia..." Kris berusaha keras menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh di pipinya. "Dia adalah anakku, anak kita, anak yang selama ini ku abaikan tapi ternyata dialah yang justru membanggakan." Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Kris. "Kau tak tau Suho-ya, sebesar apa rasa penyesalanku untuk anak itu, bagaimana sakitnya aku saat aku menyadari betapa memalukannya aku sebagai orang tuanya." Kris berusaha memaksakan senyumnya. "Bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya saja aku merasa tak sanggup, aku ayah yang buruk untuknya."

"Aku akan membawa Sehun pergi."

"Suho-ya, ku mohon kembalilah ke rumah kita bersama Sehun, aku janji... aku akan berusaha keras untuk menebus kesalahanku pada kalian berdua." Kris tak malu lagi untuk berlutut di depan istrinya tanpa peduli orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. "Aku hancur tanpa kehadiranmu."

"Kau masih punya Luhan," balas Suho.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak mengerti, aku tak hanya membutuhkan anak kita tapi juga dirimu."

"Kau yang tak mengerti Kris," Jari jemari Suho mengepal saat ia menatap lurus pada suaminya yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. "Semua sudah terlambat, aku tetap ingin bercerai denganmu. Aku akan pergi dan membawa Sehun bersamaku."

"Sayang ku mohon..." air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Kris. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, kau pergilah, percuma kau berada di sini, aku tak akan mengubah pemikiranku bahkan meski kau berlutut di hadapanku." Suho memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Pergilah..."

"Aku akan tetap di sini sam..."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi," Sela Suho. "Kau masih punya Luhan dalam hidupmu Kris dan kurasa itu sudah cukup."

Raut wajah Kris mengeras mendengar ucapan Suho, perlahan ia bangkit dari berlututnya dan menatap Suho dengan sorot mata terluka. "Apa kau tak mengerti apa yang aku maksud sayang?"

Suho diam.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang aku, tapi juga tentang anak kita. Aku telah mengirim Luhan ke penjara."

"Apa?" mulut Suho terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Aku tak tahu apa tindakan ku sudah benar atau salah, hanya saja jiwa Luhan terguncang karena ini, dan aku membutuhkanmu Suho-ya, Luhan membutuhkan perhatian kita berdua. Hanya kita, orang tuanya yang bisa mengembalikan dirinya seperti dulu lagi. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jadi ku mohon... jangan pergi."

Air mata Suho mengalir deras di pipinya, hatinya bimbang, di satu sisi ia tak mungkin bisa membiarkan Luhan menderita sendirian, tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tak ingin egois dengan meninggalkan Sehun kembali sendirian. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Sehun yang berniat menyusul kedua orang tuanya, mendengarkan semua ucapan antara ayah dan ibunya itu. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai tepat di depan pintu kamar dan dalam diam ia menangis, meratapi nasibnya yang mungkin sekali lagi akan ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Baby..."

Sehun mendongak, dan ia menemukan Jongin yang menatapnya khawatir dari atas ranjang. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah Jongin, memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dan menangis terisak di sana.

"Ssttt... tenanglah ada aku di sini..." Jongin mencium kening Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

"Hiks... eomma..."

Pelukan di tubuh Jongin makin erat dan pria berparas tampan itu bahkan tak peduli kalau bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika di peluk erat oleh Sehun. yang ia pedulikan hanyalah rasa sakit di hati kekasihnya.

"Sayang... ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Ada aku di sini untukmu."

"Hiks..."

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Suho dengan raut wajah kusutnya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajah cantik itu tampak cemas saat melihat putra bungsunya menangis di pelukan Jongin. "Sayang, ada apa?" dengan langkah lebar Suho menghampiri anaknya.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap ke arah ibunya. "Aku... aku pikir eomma..."

Senyum lelah tersungging di bibir Suho, "Eomma sudah berjanji padamu anakku, dan bukankah janji itu harus di tepati."

Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah ibunya dengan seksama, bahkan meski Suho tidak mengatakannya ia tahu, ada kegelisahan di sana dan itu pasti disebabkan oleh Luhan. "Eomma... aku tidak apa-apa. Ada Jongin disini yang akan menjagaku, kalau eomma tak ingin pergi, eomma bisa tetap tinggal di sini." Meski hatinya tak rela kalau harus berpisah dengan ibunya lagi, namun Sehun tak ingin egois, bagaimanapun juga Luhan juga butuh sosok seorang ibu di sampingnya.

"Dan melewatkan kesempatan eomma untuk berada lebih lama bersamamu? Tidak sayang, sudah cukup selama ini kau kekurangan perhatian dari eomma. Sekaranglah waktunya bagi eomma untuk menebusnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan dan appa."

Suho memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan saat ia membuka matanya, setetes air mata menuruni pipinya yang tirus. "Dia pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Eomma ingin memberi pelajaran padanya tentang makna kehidupan yang sebenarnya, bahwa tak semua hal yang ia inginkan dan ia butuhkan bisa ia gapai sepenuhnya."

"Dan appa?"

"Eomma tetap ingin bercerai dengannya. Sudah cukup ia membuat hidupmu menderita."

Bohong kalau Sehun tidak melihat ada sorot kepedihan di mata ibunya, tapi untuk sekali ini saja ia ingin bersikap egois. Ia menginginkan kasih sayang ibunya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Eomma akan selalu di sampingku kan?"

"Tentu saja anakku..."

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin dan beralih memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat. "Aku tak ingin pergi jauh tanpa eomma."

"Eomma di sini nak..." Air mata kembali jatuh di pipi Suho. "Eomma akan selalu bersamamu." Pada akhirnya, inilah keputusan yang Suho ambil, ia tak tahu apakah ini sudah benar atau tidak yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia harus menebus waktu-waktu yang telah ia lewati tanpa perhatian yang ia berikan untuk putra bungsunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, pelan-pelan."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Jongin mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan berpegangan pada tiang horizontal yang ada di hadapannya.

Ini sudah enam bulan sejak mereka meninggalkan Seoul dan menetap di California, dan selama itu pula Jongin menjalani perawatan untuk memulihkan kondisi kakinya yang lumpuh. Awalnya memang terasa berat bagi mereka, apalagi kondisi Jongin sama sekali tidak mengalami perkembangan hingga membuat pria tampan itu nyaris menyerah. Hanya karena dukungan yang terus Sehun berikan untuknya lah yang membuat Jongin akhirnya terus bertahan dengan terapi yang ia jalani setiap harinya.

Dan berkat kerja keras dan juga semangatnya yang besar untuk bisa sembuh, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Jongin menolak saat Sehun ingin meraih pinggangnya dan memegangnya.

Sehun melirik pada kaki Jongin yang mulai goyah dan gemetar, "Kau yakin...?"

"Ya," Jongin memegang tiang di depannya dengan erat dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya dengan pelan.

"Jongin kau yakin tak ingin aku bantu?" Sehun tampak cemas melihat ke arah kaki Jongin.

"Umm... ya, kau bisa membantuku."

"Benarkah?" Sehun kembali mendekat pada Jongin, namun sekali lagi pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat tangan Sehun ingin menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Bukan itu sayang, ku rasa kau bisa membantuku dengan cara menciumku, aku butuh asupan energi dari kekasihku."

Senyum Sehun melebar, dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Jongin dan melumatnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan berikan lebih kalau kau bisa melangkah sampai ke ujung sana."

Jongin mengecup ujung hidung Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku pastikan kau akan memberikannya padaku malam ini." Dan setelah Jongin berkata seperti itu, Sehun kembali mundur dan membiarkan Jongin berlatih sendiri.

"Kemajuan Jongin akhir-akhir ini cukup pesat," gumaman dari arah belakangnya membuat Sehun tersentak kaget, ia hampir lupa kalau tak hanya ada dirinya dan Jongin di sini, tapi juga ada dokter yang merawat Jongin.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," ucap Sehun dengan nada tulus.

Tatapan Sehun kembali mengarah pada Jongin yang dengan keras kepalanya masih berusaha terus menggerakkan kakinya tanpa ingin di bantu siapapun. Sesaat Sehun tenggelam dalam lamunannya, ia teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Jongin kemarin malam.

 _Flashback_

" _Apa menurutmu aku terlalu egois ?" Sehun menyamankan posisinya yang berbaring meringkuk di samping Jongin, pria berparas manis itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi bagaimana nyamannya saat tangan Jongin mengelus surai lembut miliknya._

 _Gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti sesaat, namun hanya sepersekian detik sebelum ia kembali mengelus kepala Sehun dengan gerakan lembut. "Tidak, selama aku mengenalmu, kau tidak pernah bertindak egois."_

" _Mungkin kali ini kau salah Jongin..." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ketiak Jongin, "Ku rasa aku telah melakukan hal yang begitu egois," suara Sehun sedikit teredam, dan Jongin menyadari kalau Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis._

" _Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"_

" _Eomma..."_

 _Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk makin merapat dengan tubuhnya hingga tak ada jarak sejengkalpun di antara keduanya. "Ada apa dengan eomma?"_

" _Selama ini aku berpura-pura untuk terlihat tidak peka dihadapan eomma, hanya agar eomma tetap di sini bersamaku. Tapi... akhir-akhir ini..." Sehun makin melesakkan wajahnya di ketiak Jongin. "Aku merasa eomma sudah tak sebahagia dulu lagi."_

" _Berpikirlah dengan positif, mungkin eomma merasa kecewa karena Kris ahjushi lagi-lagi menggagalkan rencananya untuk bercerai dengan pria itu."_

" _Tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi semalam aku memergoki eomma sedang menangis sambil menatap foto Luhan dan appa."_

 _Jongin tahu, Suho memang masih mencintai Kris dan Luhan... Luhan juga merupakan anak kandungnya, hal yang wajah seorang ibu akan mencemaskan anaknya, apalagi dengan kondisi Luhan yang tidak stabil seperti itu._

" _Aku takut..." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu. "Eomma akan meninggalkanku pergi."_

 _Dengan sedikit paksaan dari Jongin, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat wajah Sehun berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Dengar, mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit kejam untukmu, tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Ibumu juga merupakaan ibu dari Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud membelanya tapi ku harap kau akan mengerti, saat ini kondisi Luhan tidak sedang baik-baik saja, ia sedang depresi dan ia membutuhkan kehadiran orang tuanya untuk memberinya semangat dan memotivasi dirinya agar ia punya semangat hidup lagi."_

 _Sehun terdiam, ia teringat dengan ayahnya yang berangkat menyusul ibunya dan dirinya ke sini, sebulan yang lalu. Saat itu ayahnya berlutut sambil menangis di hadapannya dan juga ibunya, memohon agar dirinya dan ibunya mau kembali ke Korea dan membantu penyembuhan Luhan. Air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun, ia ingat saat itu ia berteriak dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan mau menemui saudaranya itu. Sehun sengaja membekukan hatinya, ia tak peduli dengan ayahnya yang terus menangis memohon maaf padanya, ia juga tidak peduli pada berita yang disampaikan ayahnya kalau Luhan sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Tapi saat itu ada hal yang luput dari perhatian Sehun, ia lupa kalau ibunya sangat peduli pada hal itu. dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan ibunya sering menangis diam-diam akhir ini._

" _Apakah aku harus membiarkan eomma kembali?"_

" _Menurutmu?" dengan lembut Jongin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun._

" _Apa aku sudah berubah menjadi orang jahat dengan menahan eomma di sini?"_

" _Kau bukan orang jahat, sayang. Kau adalah malaikat dikehidupanku." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Apa yang kau lakukan tidak salah, kau membutuhkan kasih sayang dari ibumu yang selama ini jarang kau dapatkan. Itu hal yang wajar."_

" _Tapi aku tak berhasil membahagiakan eomma," bisik Sehun._

" _Siapa bilang? Ku rasa ibumu sangat bahagia bisa memelukmu lagi, tapi situasi sekarang berbeda. Ibumu merasa kalau kau sudah jauh lebih dari saat pertama kali ia datang memelukmu di rumah sakit waktu itu, dan sekarang kondisi saudaramu yang tidak baik, karena itu ia gelisah. Di satu sisi ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada Luhan atas perbuatannya padamu, tapi di sisi lain ia juga memikirkan posisinya sebagai seorang ibu yang menyayangi anak-anaknya."_

" _Jadi apa itu artinya aku harus membiarkan eomma kembali dan meninggalkan aku sendiri."_

" _Kau salah," ucap Jongin tegas. "Kau tak akan sendiri, ada aku di sini."_

" _Jongin... kalau aku membiarkan eomma kembali ke sana dan aku tetap di sini bersamaku, apa kau mau bersumpah padaku kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"_

 _Jongin meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan menangkupkannya di atas dadanya yang bidang, tepat di atas jantungnya yang berdetak dengan tenang. "Pegang janjiku Sehun, aku bersumpah akan selalu ada di sisimu dan aku juga akan berusaha keras untuk bisa berjalan kembali agar aku bisa melindungimu selamanya di sampingku."_

 _Sehun menunduk, ia mengecup tangan Jongin yang menangkup kedua tangannya, "Aku percaya padamu Jongin."_

 _Flashback End_

Dan begitulah, Sehun membiarkan ibunya kembali untuk merawat Luhan hingga saudaranya itu sembuh, dan Jongin... pria tampan itu membuktikan kata-katanya untuk berusaha keras agar bisa berjalan kembali.

Puk

Sehun menoleh pada dokter Ferdinand yang menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Mr. Oh, sepertinya kau harus menepati janjimu pada kekasihmu malam ini?" ada tersirat rasa geli dinada suara dokter yang ramah itu.

"Menepati janji?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar, dokter tersebut memutar tubuh Sehun untuk menghadap ke arah Jongin berada. "Itu... lihatlah kekasihmu."

Untuk sesaat, Sehun merasa ia tak bisa bernapas, kerongkongannya tersumbat oleh perasaannya yang begitu membuncah, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa, yang ia tahu hanyalah tubuhnya berlari sendiri menghampiri Jongin dan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hiks... Jongin..."

Sehun menangis sementara Jongin tertawa pelan seraya menciumi kepalanya dengan lembut. Jonginnya kembali, kekasihnya kembali bisa melangkahkan kakinya, walau masih terlihat goyah, tapi dokter meyakinkan dalam beberapa hari Jongin akan bisa kembali berjalan dengan normal.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jongin seraya membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat, ia mencium pelipis kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Jongin sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin yang berkeringat. Sehun tahu, kali ini meskipun ibunya pergi meninggalkannya, ia masih punya Jongin yang akan selalu ada di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kris yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di depan ruangan tempat Luhan di rawat langsung mendongak. "Suho... sayang..." Kris tampak begitu lega saat melihat kedatangan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. ia bergegas berdiri dan berniat untuk memeluk tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut, namun Suho dengan sigap langsung mundur. Hingga Kris tak bisa memeluknya.

Kris tersenyum pahit, "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Suho mengalihkan pertanyaan Kris dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Tidak begitu baik," Kris memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Dan saat itulah Suho bisa melihat dengan jelas, betapa tidak terawatnya Kris, selain tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, kemeja dan celana yang di pakai Kris juga begitu kusut, dan wajahnya, Suho baru menyadarinya kalau Kris sepertinya tidak bercukur dalam minggu ini. "Kau terlihat kurusan dan tidak terawat."

"Itu karena kau tidak ada di sini merawatku. Tapi kini kau sudah kembali,"

Suho mendengus, "Jangan terlalu senang Kris, aku datang hanya demi anakku."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku masih boleh berharap kalau kau datang juga untukku bukan?"

Suho ingin menjerit dan mengatakan iya, tapi ia hanya diam saja dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ruang rawat anaknya.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Kris.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu, sekarang adalah jam untuk tamu boleh berkunjung, ayo, aku akan menemanimu." Kris menggandeng istrinya dengan lembut dan kali ini Suho tidak berusaha menjauh.

Lutut Suho terasa goyah saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat kondisi putra sulungnya. Tubuh Luhan sekarang tinggal menyisakan tulang yang di balut oleh kulit, begitu kurus, pucat, matanya cekung dan badannya sungguh tidak terawat, kondisinya yang sekarang berbeda jauh dengan kondisi Luhan yang dulu. Suho bahkan hampir tak percaya kalau pria yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang itu adalah putranya.

"Luhan..."

Panggilan lembut itu berhasil membuat pria yang tadinya hanya diam kini menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke sumber suara.

Suho hampir menangis ketika melihat tatapan Luhan yang begitu suram. "Eo... eomma..." bibir yang kering dan pecah-pecah itu akhirnya berhasil mengucapkan satu kata.

Suho tak kuasa menahan butiran air mata yang jatuh begitu deras di pipinya. "Anakku..." dengan sedih ia memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan. "Kenapa jadi begini, sayang?"

"Eomma..." Luhan tidak membalas pelukan ibunya, tapi ia ikut menangis.

"Apa, sayang?" tanya Suho dengan suara serak.

"...ngin..."

"Huh?" Suho mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti, ia menoleh pada Kris dengan tatapan penuh tanya, tapi Kris hanya bisa menggeleng, tanda ia juga tak mengerti.

"...ngin... Jongin..."

Deg

"Jongin?" Suho melonggarkan pelukannya di tubuh kurus Luhan. "Kau mau Jongin?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah, "Jongin... aku mau Jongin..."

Mungkin tak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan bagi pasangan suami istri itu selain mendengar permintaan Luhan, Suho menggigit bibirnya dan sekali lagi tatapannya tertuju pada Kris yang tampak pucat. Kali ini haruskah keduanya mengorbankan perasaan Sehun lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf atas keterlambatannya, aku akhir-akhir ini lebih sibuk dengan kehidupan di dunia real, jadi terlambat untuk ngetik ff ini. Maaf ya.

Salam damai KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	11. Chapter 11

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, fav and follow nih ff, maaf ga bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu.

 **Hanya tulislah karyamu sendiri, itu lebih baik dari pada kamu menghina karya orang lain.**

 **Ini chapter end. Sesuai rencana awal aku ga berniat untuk nambah chapter lagi untuk ff ini.**

No edit, yang ga suka dengan cerita yang gaje plus gaya penulisan yang absurd, silahkan klik close.

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengangguk lemah, "Jongin... aku mau Jongin..."

Mungkin tak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan bagi pasangan suami istri itu selain mendengar permintaan Luhan, Suho menggigit bibirnya dan sekali lagi tatapannya tertuju pada Kris yang tampak pucat. Kali ini haruskah keduanya mengorbankan perasaan Sehun lagi?

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, anakku?" tanya Suho hati-hati.

"Jongin..." Luhan masih menggumamkan kata-kata itu tanpa menggubris pertanyaan ibunya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Suho menoleh pada Kris yang tampak sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. "Aku tak bisa mengorbankan kebahagiaan satu anakku demi kebahagiaan anakku yang lain."

"Kau pikir aku juga mau," Kris memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Sehun sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk..." ucapan Kris terhenti saat mendengar handphone milik istrinya berbunyi.

"Dari Sehun..." gumam Suho.

"Angkatlah," ucap Kris.

Suho sedikit menjauh ke pojok ruangan ketika mengangkat telpon dari Sehun. "Ya, sayang?"

" _Eomma, apakah eomma sudah tiba di Korea? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"_ Ada nada merajuk di suara Sehun yang membuat Suho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Maafkan eomma sayang, eomma tadi langsung ketempat kakakmu jadi belum sempat memberimu kabar."

" _Dimaafkan asal eomma tidak lupa saat pulang nanti memberiku hadiah."_

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, nak."

" _I love you eomma..."_

"Love you too, sayang."

Hening sejenak, sebelum kembali terdengar suara Sehun yang terdengar ragu, _"Bagaimana kabarnya?"_

Suho tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh Sehun, jadi ia kembali melirik pada Luhan yang terus menggumamkan kata Jongin. "Dia... dia baik-baik saja, sayang. Kau tak usah khawatir akan keadaannya."

" _Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya,"_ terdengar bantahan dari Sehun. _"Aku hanya..."_

"JONGIIIINNN..."

Suara teriakan Luhan membuat Suho terlonjak kaget, begitupun dengan Kris yang sedari tadi menatap ke arahnya. Keduanya dengan cepat berpaling pada Luhan yang mulai menangis sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Jongin.

"Luhan... Kris, cepat panggil dokter..." Suho tidak memperhatikan lagi pada handphonenya yang terjatuh di tangan, yang saat ini menjadi fokusnya hanyalah Luhan yang terlihat tidak stabil, anak sulungnya itu masih menangis sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Jongin. Dan hal ini yang mungkin akan di sesali Suho ketika ia fokus pada Luhan dan melupakan fakta bahwa anaknya di seberang sana masih terhubung dengan telponnya dan mendengarkan semua kepanikan di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana ini Kris, kenapa Luhan menjadi seperti ini?" Suho memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang mulai berontak.

Kris yang baru saja memencet tombol di atas meja hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini pertama kalinya Luhan seperti ini, aku sudah memanggil dokter, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kemari."

"Jongin..."

"Sadarlah Luhan, Jongin tidak ada di sini."

"JONGINN... AKU MAU JONGIN, AKU TAK MAU SI BRENGSEK ITU MEREBUT JONGIN DARIKUUUUU..."

Ingin sekali rasanya Suho menampar anaknya tersebut, tapi menyadari bagaimana kondisi Luhan yang tidak stabil, ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mencoba menahan diri. Beruntunglah setelah itu dokter datang bersama perawat dan mereka dengan cepat menyuntik pemilik tubuh kurus itu dengan obat penenang.

Kris merangkul tubuh Suho untuk menjauh dari Luhan, "Biarkan ia istirahat dulu sayang."

"Kris, aku takut... jiwa Luhan sepertinya terguncang berat dan ia menginginkan milik adiknya lagi. Aku... aku tak ingin ia merebut kebahagiaan adiknya seperti dulu."

Kris mencium pelipis Suho, "Kita akan mencegahnya sayang, aku janji, Luhan tidak akan mengambil Jongin dari sisi Sehun, kita berdua yang akan menjaganya." Kris meraih tangan Suho, mengarahkannya ke mulutnya dan di kecupnya tangan Suho dengan lembut.

"Kris..."

"Aku sudah menyadari semua kesalahanku, dan sekaranglah saatnya bagiku belajar untuk bisa menjadi yang terbaik lagi untukmu dan anak-anak kita."

Suho melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kris. "Luka itu masih ada Kris..."

"Aku tahu, dan tolong ijinkan aku sekali ini berusaha menyembuhkannya Suho-ya, jika sekali ini aku kembali membuatmu merasa sakit, aku tak akan menghalangimu kalau kau ingin bercerai denganku."

Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Kita bicarakan hal ini nanti, sekarang fokuskan saja perhatianmu pada anak kita," Ada keraguan di hati Suho, terutama pada anak bungsunya, kalau ia kembali pada Kris, apakah anak itu akan menerima Kris kembali untuk menjadi ayahnya? Bagaimanapun Sehun jelas memendam luka yang begitu dalam pada ayahnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan kembali handphone yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke atas meja, kepalanya terasa pening saat ia mendengar teriakan Luhan tadi. Luhan menginginkan Jongin? Tatapan Sehun tertuju pada benda yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas meja, dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar ia mengambil benda itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Baby, ada apa? kau kelihatan pucat sekali." Jongin yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar dan kini tengah berjalan perlahan menuju Sehun, tampak begitu khawatir.

"Aku..." Sehun tak bisa tidak lebih gugup lagi saat melihat wajah Jongin.

"Ada apa sayang? Ceritakan padaku."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca saat ia menatap wajah orang yang teramat dicintainya, ia tahu di dunia ini ia hanya mempunyai Jongin saat ini, tapi meski begitu entah kenapa juga ia tak pernah bisa bersikap egois dengan menyembunyikan masalah dari pria tersebut.

"Luhan..."

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia menginginkanmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku mendengarnya di telpon tadi, eomma mungkin ingin menyembunyikan hal ini dariku tapi aku... aku mendengarnya."

Jongin terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"Aku tahu secara tersirat ia ingin menyampaikan padaku kalau ia ingin kau ada di sana dan menemaninya. Kau tak akan pergi kan Jongin?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Luhan yang memintaku ke sana?" Jongin menatap tenang pada Sehun yang terlihat semakin pucat.

"Kau tak akan mengabulkan keinginannya, kau tak akan pergi ke sana kan Jongin?" Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi terus ia genggam.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan berangkat ke Korea, segera setelah urusan di antara kita selesai."

"Jongin..." Sehun merasa lututnya mulai goyah.

"Aku akan menemui Luhan."

"Jongin... kau sudah berjanji padaku..."

"Aku tahu... tapi aku harus tetap menemuinya Sehun, kali ini..." Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara lebih tenang. "Ku mohon mengertilah..."

Ada makna di balik tatapan Jongin, makna yang tak bisa dipahami Sehun karena matanya sudah tertutupi oleh air mata. Hanya seperti inikah akhir hubungan mereka?

"Jongin aku mencintaimu apa adanya, dan aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi sempurna untukku. Ku mohon tetaplah di sini bersamaku."

"Justru karena itulah Sehun, aku harus pergi..."

"Jongin..."

"Karena aku ingin hidup damai bersama orang yang kucintai."

Sehun tak tahu siapakah orang yang dicintai Jongin, apakah itu dirinya yang berdiri dihadapan Jongin ataukah Luhan yang fotonya sedang dipandangi oleh pria yang dicintainya. Foto yang di pajang oleh Suho di dinding kamar untuk melepaskan kerinduan pada putra sulungnya tersebut, dan kini melihat arah tatapan Jongin, Sehun merasa menyesal telah berada di kamar bekas tempat tidur ibunya tersebut.

Jujur saja, Sehun sangat ingin bertingkah egois dengan menahan Jongin untuk terus berada disampingnya. Tapi apa artinya itu kalau hati Jongin tidak terpaut padanya. inikah akhirnya? Ia tak akan pernah bisa menyempurnakan cinta yang ia punya.

"Apakah masalah di antara kita sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Kalau sudah, segeralah berkemas, kita akan ke Korea malam ini juga."

"Jongin... aku tidak mau ikut denganmu." Sehun tidak bodoh, ia tak ingin hatinya tambah terluka kalau harus melihat Jongin dan Luhan bersama.

"Kau harus ikut Sehuna, ku mohon..."

"Kenapa kau ingin agar aku ikut denganmu?"

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku kalau kau tak akan pernah pergi dari sisiku kan Sehun, sekarang bolehkan aku menagih janjimu itu?"

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun, ia memang pernah berjanji dan tak akan pernah menyangka kalau janjinya itu akan memberikan rasa sakit pada hatinya sendiri.

"Hanya karena aku mencintaimu Jongin, kalau tidak aku tak akan pernah mau pergi bersamamu."

"Aku tahu..." Jongin maju selangkah dan mengecup kening Sehun, "Bersiaplah kekasihku."

Kalau kemarin Sehun akan tersipu malu mendengar Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu tapi tidak kali ini, seperti ada sembilu yang mengiris hatinya, pedih dan Sehun tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Suho saat ia membuka pintu kamar yang menjadi tempat putra sulungnya berada adalah wajah letih Jongin dan juga raut wajah pucat Sehun.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini? Jongin bukankah sudah aku bilang padamu untuk menjaga Sehun dengan baik?" Suho merasa ngeri sendiri membayangkan kemungkinan kalau kedatangan keduanya kemari berkaitan dengan kondisi Luhan. Suho sangat memahami sifat putra bungsunya yang tidak tegaan itu, tapi Jongin? apakah dia masih mencintai Luhan hingga mau repot-repot datang ke sini, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?

"Kami datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Luhan," ucap Jongin tanpa basa basi.

"Apa?" Suho ingin melarang keduanya masuk, namun suara Luhan membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu.

"Jongin... kau kah itu?"

"Ya, ini aku." Jongin berjalan melewati Suho dan melangkah mendekat pada Luhan.

"Hiks... Jongin..." Luhan langsung menghambur pada pelukan Jongin. "Syukurlah kau datang, kau tahu mereka jahat sekali padaku, mereka mengurungku di sini." Rengek Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengelus punggung Luhan dengan pelan.

Sementara Sehun yang melihat hal itu hampir saja meneteskan air matanya, namun ia tahan kuat-kuat.

"Iya, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku Jongin, karena itu aku meminta eomma untuk membawamu padaku. Aku yakin kau pasti datang dan membebaskan aku dari sini, hanya kau yang akan melakukannya untukku Jongin."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Tentu saja karena kau mencintaiku," jawab Luhan dengan nada senang.

"Dari mana kau yakin kalau aku masih mencintaimu?"

"Sehun, si bodoh itu terlalu naif untuk bisa menjadi kekasihmu, aku yakin dia juga tak akan bisa memuaskanmu sebaik aku, jadi..." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat Jongin mendorong pelan tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

Pria tampan itu menarik tangan Sehun dan membawa tubuh itu untuk merapat ke dalam dekapannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku puas dengan Sehun, Luhana?"

"Kau tidak..." Luhan menggeleng, "Kau ingin berbohong padaku kan Jongin, kau jelas lebih mencintaiku."

"Kedatanganku ke sini bukan untukmu Luhan, tapi untuk Sehun."

"Apa?" bukan hanya Luhan yang terkejut tapi juga Sehun dan Suho.

"Aku tahu, hubunganku dan Sehun tak akan pernah aman selama kau masih berpikir kalau aku mencintaimu dan bisa mengendalikanku seperti dulu. Kau salah Luhan, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

"Ini tidak benar, kau bohong kan Jongin, kau pasti datang untuk membebaskan aku," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, itulah kebenarannya Luhan, aku mencintai Sehun dan kumohon lupakan aku dan jangan pernah sebut namaku lagi."

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin." Dengan dramatis di jambaknya rambutnya yang kusut, "Tak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa menolakku termasuk dirimu. Aku sempurna, aku cantik dan kau tak berhak menolakku."

"Tapi aku menolakmu Wu Luhan."

"Tidak..." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ini tidak mungkin, Sehun tak boleh mengambil milikku."

"Sehun tidak pernah mengambil milikmu, justru kaulah yang merampas semuanya darinya," Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun yang gemetar.

"Aku..." Luhan menatap kosong ke arah depan. "Tidak... aku tidak mau berakhir di sini, Jongin tolong aku, keluarkan aku dari tempat ini."

"Luhan, menjalani hukumanmu bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya, kau tak perlu sedih ataupun putus asa, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sempurna dan cantik, kau hanya perlu meyakini itu dan saat kau bebas dari hukuman nanti pasti akan banyak lagi pria yang antri padamu."

"Tidak... Jongin... aku mau Jongin..." Luhan makin menjadi-jadi menjambak rambutnya.

"Luhan, kau sudah sekali melepaskan aku dan aku sungguh-sungguh tak ingin balik denganmu lagi. Jangan menyerah pada hidupmu dan jangan terpaku pada masa lalumu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa bangkit dan melangkah maju."

"Hahahaha... Sehun... Jongin..." tawa Luhan meledak dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. "Aku cantik... aku pintar... Sehun jelek... Sehun bodoh..." berulang kali Luhan terus berucap seperti itu.

"Luhan... sayang..." Suho yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai bersuara tapi putra sulungnya tidak menanggapinya, pria kurus itu terus menggumamkan kata seperti aku cantik dan aku pintar, terus-terusan seperti itu.

"Eomma..." Sehun melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin dan memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat.

"Hiks... kakakmu nak..."

"Aku tahu..." Sahut Sehun dengan sedih. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini, hanya dorongan dari dalam diri Luhanlah yang mungkin akan bisa menyembuhkan diri pria itu dari depresinya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara berat itu membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari ibunya dan kembali ke sisi Jongin.

"Sehun..."

Sehun hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk, terlalu enggan untuk menatap raut wajah ayahnya. Suho yang melihat itu berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. "Kurasa... kita bertiga perlu bicara..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung begitu terasa di antara ketiganya saat mereka duduk berhadapan di kafe itu, hanya mereka bertiga, karena Jongin yang sadar situasi dengan senang hati memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat," sahut Sehun pendek.

Dahi Suho mengernyit, menyadari nada suara Sehun yang begitu dingin, tapi ia tak berkomentar tentang itu, baginya Kris pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan pada anak tersebut.

Kris tersenyum pahit, "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sehun, appa minta maaf atas apa yang telah appa lakukan padamu," Kris mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh tangan anaknya, namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya untuk menjauh, terlihat sekali ia enggan bersentuhan dengan ayahnya tersebut.

"Apa karena Luhan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa karena Luhan yang sekarang sedang tidak bisa Anda andalkan lagi hingga Anda mulai mendekatiku?"

Kris terhenyak kaget, "Sehunie, bukan seperti itu, appa sungguh-sungguh menyesal dengan apa yang telah appa lakukan padamu."

Sehun tersenyum pahit, "Apa Anda pikir melupakan semua hal yang telah Anda lakukan padaku itu gampang? Anda bahkan mengusirku dari rumah dan tidak mengakuiku sebagai anak lagi."

"Aku tahu dan itulah penyesalan terbesarku saat ini," Kris tampak begitu sedih. "Penyesalan yang mungkin akan terus aku sesali hingga akhir nanti."

Ketiganya kembali diam, membiarkan keheningan kembali mengingatkan mereka akan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan.

"Appa tidak memintamu untuk memaafkan appa," ucap Kris setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Appa hanya ingin mengatakan padamu betapa menyesalnya appa atas apa yang telah appa lakukan padamu."

Sehun tahu itu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu enggan baginya untuk memaafkan apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan padanya. Sehun menatap ke arah ibunya yang tampak pucat dan letih, menyadari betapa ibunya pasti merasa terbebani dengan semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Disaat itulah Sehun merasa kalau ia harus melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi beban ibunya.

"Eomma..." panggilnya pelan.

Suho mendongak untuk menatap anaknya. "Apa sayang?"

"Apa eomma akan ikut pulang bersamaku dan Jongin?"

Suho tersenyum, "Tentu saja, bukankah eomma sudah janji padamu."

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali menunduk, "Aku... aku tak keberatan kalau eomma tetap berada di sini."

"Sehunie..."

"Aku mungkin bukan orang baik karena sampai detik ini masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya," Sehun melirik ayahnya sekilas. "Tapi aku juga tak ingin egois, bagaimanapun juga Luhan lebih membutuhkan perhatian dari eomma saat ini."

"Sayang, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, kau tahu Luhan pantas menerima hukuman atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu."

"Aku tahu eomma, tapi bukan hukuman seperti ini yang aku inginkan," bagaimanapun juga Luhan saudara kandungnya, dan melihat saudara kandungnya menjadi gila seperti itu tentu saja Sehun tak tega. Ia ingin Luhan menyesali perbuatannya dan bukannya malah depresi.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa nak? Kau tahu ini berat untuk eomma, karena eomma juga tak ingin berpisah darimu."

Sehun mendongak, menatap wajah ibunya, "Aku yakin dan eomma..." Sehun menggenggam jemari ibunya dengan lembut. "Berbahagialah..."

"Eomma sudah bahagia Sehuna..."

Sehun menggeleng, "Jangan membohongiku eomma, aku tau bagaimana eomma sering menangis malam-malam. Aku tau kalau eomma masih mencintai dia."

"Sehunie."

"Teruskan saja pernikahan kalian, aku tak keberatan. Hanya saja mungkin aku tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai ayahku sendiri untuk waktu yang aku sendiri belum tahu."

"Sehunie..."

Sehun tersenyum pada ibunya, "Aku tahu eomma masih mencintainya dan terpisah darinya membuat eomma tak bahagia. Dan eomma, aku benci kalau mendengar kata perceraian."

"Tapi..."

"Anggap saja ini hukuman dariku," sela Sehun. "Dia akan tetap menjadi suami eomma tapi aku tak akan memanggilnya sebagai ayah."

Kris menunduk, adakah yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini, tak di akui oleh anakmu sendiri? Tapi ia tahu inilah hukuman yang pantas untuknya.

"Sampai kapan sayang?" tanya Suho, "Sampai kapan kau akan menganggapnya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin sampai aku yakin kalau dia benar-benar telah berubah." Tatapan Sehun kembali diarahkan pada Kris. "Dan anda , sekali saja aku tahu anda membuat ibuku menangis, maka aku akan membawa eomma menjauh selamanya darimu."

Kris mencoba tersenyum, "Aku akan pastikan kalau aku akan membahagiakannya dan Sehunie, aku juga akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan pengakuan darimu lagi."

"Berusahalah kalau begitu."

Ya, pada akhirnya inilah yang dipilih oleh Sehun, dan ia berharap kalau inilah yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan juga keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Jongin menatap pada Sehun yang tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih nyaman untuk ia kenakan saat tidur.

"Menurutmu?"

Jongin tersenyum, ia meraih pundak Sehun dan membawa tubuh itu untuk berpaling menghadapnya. "Hei, kau tahu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu kenapa kau masih ragu padaku?"

"Tapi caramu itu salah Jongin, kau tahu betapa takutnya aku kalau kau akan lebih memilih Luhan di banding aku."

"Maaf," Jongin membawa tubuh Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku tidak datang dan bertemu Luhan maka selamanya dia akan terus salah paham dan merasa kalau aku masih mencintainya."

"Kau tahu, kau hampir saja membuat aku kena serangan jantung karena memaksaku untuk ikut pergi denganmu menemuinya." Sehun merangkul leher Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut, "Sehunie, apa tak apa kalau kau bersama denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, aku mungkin sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi, tapi aku tak bisa meneruskan karierku sebagai pembalap."

Sehun balas mengecup rahang Jongin, "Kalau kau lupa Mr. Kim, aku bertemu pertama kali denganmu juga bukan dengan statusmu sebagai pembalap, tapi sebagai pasien di rumah sakit."

"Benarkah?" Jongin menangkup bokong padat Sehun dan dengan sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya, ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan secara otomatis Sehun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Jongin.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku mengingat saat satu malam itu aku bertemu dengan seorang pria manis yang tersesat di taman."

"Pria manis..." Sehun membeo, "Tersesat di taman..." wajah cantik itu terlihat berpikir. "Aku seperti ingat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Mata Sehun mengerjap pelan, "Akh... kau pria yang menolongku saat itu?"

"Kau mengingatnya?"

 _Flashback_

" _Sehun jangan berjalan terlalu jauh kau nanti bisa tersesat," Minseok yang sedanng mencoba memperbaiki mobil mereka yang mogok saat pulang dari tempat Sehun melakukan pemotretan langsung berteriak saat melihat model asuhannya berjalan menjauh darinya._

" _Aku tak akan jauh hyung," balas Sehun._

 _Namun nyatanya pria manis itu melanggar janjinya sendiri, ia malah melangkah semakin jauh dan saat tersadar, Sehun kebingungan karena tidak mengenal tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak membawa dompet ataupun handphonenya saat pergi tadi, jadi ia tak bisa menghubungi managernya._

 _Di saat Sehun yang tengah panik dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis, ia mendengar suara motor yang mendekat dan ia langsung menoleh saat pemilik motor itu menghentikan kendaraanya tepat di dekatnya._

" _Apa yang di lakukan seorang pria manis di tempat seperti ini?"_

 _Untuk sesaat Sehun terpesona pada pria yang baru saja membuka helmnya tersebut, hingga ia tak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu._

" _Tunggu, apa kau habis menangis? Sepertinya kau tersesat ya?"_

 _Seringaian pria itu menyadarkan Sehun dari rasa terpesonanya. "Aku tidak menangis," bantahnya dengan pipi merona._

" _Benarkah?" pria itu turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Sehun. "Tapi aku melihat pipimu basah."_

" _Ish, aku tidak menangis," Sehun cemberut._

" _Baiklah, kau tidak menangis. Jadi apa kau tersesat?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, "Aku lupa jalan menuju tempat Minseok hyung berada."_

" _Kau bisa menelponnya."_

" _Aku lupa membawa handphoneku."_

" _Nih, pakai milikku." Pria itu menyodorkan handphone miliknya._

" _Tapi aku lupa berapa nomornya."_

" _Apa?" pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa kau ini anak orang kaya manja yang terbiasa di layani dan..."_

" _Aku bukan orang seperti itu, aku hanya lupa nomornya. Ish, kau menyebalkan." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dan ingin melangkah menjauh._

" _Awas perhatikan kaki..."_

" _Kyaaa..."_

 _Pria itu bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika salah satu kaki Sehun terperosok ke lubang yang ada di tepi jalan hingga mengakibatkan tubuh Sehun oleng dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja pria itu denagn refleksnya yang bagus segera menangkap pinggang Sehun dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh._

 _Untuk sesaat keduanya saling terdiam dengan mata yang saling menatap, hingga panggilan dari Minseok yang terus meneriakkan nama Sehun terdengar, dan menyadarkan keduanya dari situasi canggung di antara mereka._

 _Flashback End_

Wajah Sehun merona merah ketika mengingat akan hal itu.

"Aku senang karena paling tidak kau masih bisa mengingat pertemuan pertama kita," gumam Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Karena itu pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Padaku? Tapi Luhan?"

"Saat itu, aku sangat menyesal karena tidak sempat menanyakan namamu dan karena itulah keesokan harinya aku berusaha keras untuk mencarimu, aku kembali ke tempat itu dan kau tak ada di sana. Lalu entah keberuntungan dari mana, seminggu setelah itu aku bertemu dengan orang yang ku kira dirimu di arena balap.

"Apa itu Luhan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Dan karena aku pikir kalau dia adalah dirimu, aku mulai mendekatinya."

Sehun menatap mata Jongin, "Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih, aku senang saat mengetahui kalau kau mencintaiku di hari pertama kita berjumpa tapi aku juga sedih karena bukan aku yang menjadi kekasihmu."

Cup

"Tak ada yang perlu di sesali, semua sudah terjadi, tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap kembali padamu bukan?"

"Hmm..." gumam Sehun.

"Dan Sehun... apa tak apa kalau kau harus menikah denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa denganmu? Aku tidak mencari orang yang sempurna kok, tak apa hidupmu tak sesempurna yang dulu, asalkan cintamu tetap sempurna untukku, hanya untukku."

"Tapi aku pengangguran."

"Aku juga begitu," Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Haruskah aku melamar kerja menjadi model lagi?"

"Tidak," sahut Jongin tegas. "Aku tak mau kau memamerkan kecantikanmu pada orang lain. Cukup aku saja yang akan bekerja."

"Kau akan melamar kerja di mana?"

"Di kantor appa, mungkin setelah kita menikah nanti kita harus terbiasa hidup sederhana, karena kau tahu kalau aku tak mau kalau harus menggantikan posisi appa begitu saja, aku ingin memulai karierku dari bawah lagi."

"Aku tak keberatan kalau harus hidup sederhana asalkan denganmu, ku rasa dia juga."

"Dia?"

"Huum, dia..."

Jongin menurunkan tubuh Sehun dari gendongannya dengan hati-hati. "Siapa maksudmu dengan dia?"

Sehun tersenyum manis, ia meraih tangan kanan Jongin dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya yang rata. "Dia yang ada di sini..."

"Sehuna..." tatapan Jongin terlihat sekali kalau ia terkejut. "Kita akan punya baby?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan..." Jongin meraih tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku harus menyiapkan lamaran untukmu secepatnya, aku tak mau anakku lahir tanpa status orang tuanya yang jelas."

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memaksa," balas Jongin, ia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun dan berlutut untuk mencium perut Sehun yang masih tertutup kaos. "Demi anakku dan juga demi cintaku."

Mata Sehun basah, ia terlalu bahagia mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu sayang, dan Sehuna, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku kalau kita akan punya baby?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya padamu sesaat sebelum aku tahu kalau Luhan mencarimu itu, tapi karena kau mendesakku untuk pergi, aku jadi mengurungkan niatku untuk memberitahukanmu."

"Maaf," Jongin bangkit dan kemudian mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Kapan kau menyadari kalau ada baby di sini?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, saat aku merasa pusing dan aku iseng memakai testpack yang eomma belikan untukku. Tapi aku belum memeriksakannya ke dokter."

"Besok pagi, kita akan ke dokter, sekarang saatnya bagi ibu hamil untuk tidur." Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membaringkannya di kasur dengan hati-hati. "Good night my love."

Di saat semua halangan sudah terlewat, Sehun tahu kalau ini barulah awal dari perjalanan kehidupannya yang baru. Ada perasaan takut dihatinya, takut kalau suatu saat Luhan akan sadar dari depresinya dan kemudian mengambil Jongin dari sisinya. Takut kalau ia akan menjadi anak yang durhaka karena belum bisa memaafkan ayahnya, dan lebih dari itu ia takut kalau suatu saat perasaan cinta Jongin padanya akan memudar. Sehun sadar semakin hari ia akan semakin menua, sementara Jongin, pria tampan itu malah akan semakin terlihat dewasa dan makin dewasa seiring usianya yang bertambah semakin matang.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," bisik Jongin lirih.

Sehun mendongak dan menyadari kalau kekasih hatinya itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Jongin tersenyum dan menyodorkan lengannya untuk menjadi bantalan kepala Sehun saat berbaring. Satu tangan Jongin yang lain membelai rambut Sehun dengan lembut. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan sayang, hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja, suatu hari nanti juga kau pasti bisa memaafkan ayahmu lagi."

Sehun balas tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu saat tidur. Besok pagi dan seterusnya saat kau bangun, kau akan menyadari kalau kau akan selalu terbangun di samping orang yang sangat mencintaimu." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu dukung ff ini, dan maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan.

 _Bukan fisik yang mennyempurnakan cinta, tapi hati yang bersih dan tuluslah yang menyempurnakan cinta tersebut._

Hanya kalimat sederhana itu yang membuat ff ini tercipta sedemikian absurdnya. Hehe...

Happy Birthday, Happy Suho Day, untuk mommy nya hunhun.

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	12. Chapter 12

IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, fav and follow nih ff, maaf ga bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu.

Yang minta sequel, kali ini aku kabulin tapi fokus sama keluarga KaiHun aja ya (^_^)

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa bilang mengurus dua orang anak itu mudah? Bagi Sehun itu hal yang cukup sulit apalagi di tambah dengan ketidak hadiran Jongin untuk membantunya. Suami tampannya itu saat ini berada di luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan dan menyisakan Sehun menjadi satu-satunya orang di dalam rumah yang harus sedikit kerepotan mengurus kedua anaknya. Sebenarnya semuanya tak akan berubah menjadi repot seandainya si sulung, Reon, bersikap manis hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa sejak pulang dari sekolahnya, Reon mulai bertingkah rewel. Si sulung yang biasanya tidak membantah apapun yang dikatakan Sehun padanya kini sama sekali tidak mau menurut. Entah karena efek terlalu kelelahan bermain bersama teman-temannya, yang jelas bocah berumur empat tahun itu sama sekali tidak bersikap manis hari ini.

Jadilah, Sehun yang baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos berwarna kuning yang terlihat kebesaran, serta celana pendek berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan lebih dari separuh paha mulusnya, kini harus kerepotan mengurus Reon yang bandel dan juga si bungsu Rayna yang mulai rewel karena ini memang sudah waktunya bagi bayi manis berumur dua tahun itu untuk tidur siang. Tapi bagaimana Sehun bisa menidurkan putri bungsungnya kalau si sulung masih bertingkah rewel.

Sehun memperbaiki kaca mata yang bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya, ia mengambil karet gelang dan mengikat poninya ke atas dengan memakai itu. Sebelum kemudian menggendong Rayna yang hampir menangis karena ingin tidur.

"Mbul sayang, makan dulu ya," Sehun berusaha membujuk anak sulungnya.

"Tidak mau," Reon langsung menolak tawaran Sehun.

"Kalau begitu mau mandi bebek sama mama?" Sehun belum menyerah untuk membujuk anaknya. Tangannya meraih botol susu milik Rayna dan membiarkan putri bungsunya itu menyusu dari botol tersebut.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya Mbul mau papa."

"Papa kan sedang kerja, nanti kalau papa pulang, Mbul bisa main sepuasnya sama papa." Si sulung memang sangat dekat dengan Jongin dan ini rekor terlama bagi si sulung berpisah cukup lama dengan ayahnya, hampir seminggu ini Jongin belum pulang ke rumah dan mungkin itu yang memicu si sulung mulai bertingkah rewel karena efek kangen dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak bisa sayang, papa masih kerja. Mbul mau apa, mau ayam goreng? Biar mama buatkan," tawar Sehun.

"Tidak mau, Mbul mau makan kalau sama papa." Reon menggeleng kuat-kuat, ia menolak sepiring nasi dengan lauk udang goreng kesukaannya yang disodorkan ibunya.

"Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa, tapi Mbul harus makan, nanti sakit."

"Tidak mau. Mbul mau papa."

Prang

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat dengan kasar Reon menepis piring itu hingga jatuh dari atas meja. Habis sudah kesabarannya, apalagi Rayna yang mendengar suara piring jatuh langsung menangis karena terkejut.

"Cup cup cup, tidak apa-apa sayang, jangan menangis." Sehun berusaha membujuk putrinya yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks... Maaaa..."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, oppa hanya tidak sengaja melakukannya," Sehun mendelik pada putra sulungnya, namun Reon malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tunggu mama di sini, jangan kemana-mana. Mama mau menidurkan adikmu dulu."

"Mama jahat, Mbul mau main sama papa."

Sehun hanya diam, ia terus berusaha membujuk Rayna untuk berhenti menangis.

"Maaa..." Rayna menatap wajah ibunya dengan matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Apa Ndut sayang?" Sehun meringis saat menyadari kalau anaknya kembali demam. Tadi malam ia sudah begadang semalaman hanya karena si bungsu demam dan susah tidur, baru pagi tadi demam anaknya turun dan sekarang demamnya kembali lagi. "Ndut minum obat dulu ya."

Rayna sudah berhenti menangis dan anak itu hanya diam sambil bersandar di dada Sehun. Sehun hampir menangis saat melihat anaknya yang biasanya aktif dan ceria terlihat lesu seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia menelpon Jongin dan mengatakan bagaimana kondisi anaknya tapi mengingat ucapan Jongin kemarin yang mengatakan ia sangat sibuk membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya, ia tak mau menambah beban pikiran Jongin, akhir-akhir ini perusahaan milik ayah mertuanya itu memang mengalami masalah dan karena itulah Jongin harus rela terpisah dengan keluarganya selama hampir seminggu ini.

Setelah memberikan obat pada si bungsu, Sehun segera membaringkan tubuh anaknya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Papa..." ucap Rayna lirih saat Sehun memberikan boneka pinku-pinku untuk dipeluk anak itu.

Sehun membelai surai anaknya dengan lembut, "Papa sedang kerja, sebentar lagi juga pulang. Ndut tidur dulu ya, nanti saat Ndut bangun, mama janji papa sudah ada di sini."

"Ndut cayang mama..." ucap Rayna ketika Sehun dengan telaten menempelkan plester penurun demam pada keningnya.

"Dan mama juga menyayangimu. Sini mama peluk dan anak mama harus cepat tidur ya."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rayna untuk bisa tertidur dengan pulas dan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya saat merasa yakin kalau putrinya sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Masih ada satu masalah lagi yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang. Mengingat si Reon, Sehun mendesah lelah. Apa sebegitu rindunya Reon pada ayahnya ataukah ini hanyalah karena faktor kelelahan saja hingga anak sulungnya menjadi rewel? Sehun yakin sepertinya karena kedua alasan tersebutlah anaknya yang manis berubah menjadi rewel.

Saat Sehun tiba di ruang makan, Reon masih ada di sana menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. Sehun sengaja mengabaikan tatapan Reon, ia malah menatap pada lantai yang kotor karena makanan yang berserakan dan tentunya pecahan piring yang berhamburan kemana-mana. Oke, ia bisa membereskan semua kekacauan yang di akibatkan anaknya itu, sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengatasi kerewelan anaknya dulu.

"Jadi, Mbul sudah memutuskan untuk makan apa siang ini? Biar mama masakkan."

Reon memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Mbul tidak mau makan, Mbul mau papa."

"Sayang, mama kan sudah bilang kalau papa sedang kerja. Nanti kalau papa sudah pulang, Mbul bisa sepuasnya main bersama papa."

"Tapi Mbul maunya sekarang."

"Mbul mau mandi? Ayo mandi sama mama." Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian anaknya, selain itu ia juga merasa gerah karena dari pagi sampai siang seperti ini ia belum sempat mandi dan Sehun sangat yakin kalau penampilannya sangat kacau saat ini."

"Tidak mau."

"Atau Mbul mau main sama kakek dan nenek?" Sehun teringat akan orang tuanya, Ya sejak kelahiran Reon, Sehun memang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan dengan ayahnya dan sekarang meski hubungan mereka masih agak kaku paling tidak Sehun sudah mau memanggil appa lagi pada ayahnya tersebut.

"Sudah Mbul bilang, Mbul maunya sama papa," Wajah Reon makin cemberut.

"Papa tidak akan datang kalau Mbul rewel seperti ini, bukankah papa bilang pada Mbul untuk jadi oppa yang keren bagi Ndut, tapi mana buktinya, Mbul rewel sekali."

"Mbul, oppa yang keren," bantah Reon.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan, atau paling tidak minum dulu susunya," Sehun mendesah lagi saat menyadari kalau susu itu sudah dingin karena terlalu lama di diamkan.

"Tidak mau," Reon menepis gelas susu itu hingga jatuh dari atas meja dan menimbulkan suara keras saat pecah berantakan di lantai, menyisakan lantai yang semakin kotor dengan tambahan tumpahan susu.

Cukup sudah, dengan sekali gerakan Sehun merenggut tubuh Reon dari atas, memutar tubuh bocah gembul itu di gendongannya dan kemudian memukul pantatnya dengan cukup kuat.

Sesaat Reon hanya diam, sebelum kemudian menangis dengan keras.

"Cukup Kim Reon, apa pernah mama mengajarkanmu untuk bertingkah rewel seperti ini?"

"Huwaaaaa... papa..."

"Ya, terus saja panggil papamu dan papamu tidak akan datang. Ia pasti kecewa karena anak kesayangannya tidak menjadi oppa yang keren lagi."

"Hiks, Mbul oppa keren."

"Sekarang tidak, karena kau rewel sekali."

"Hiks... Mbul hanya ingin main sama papa."

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia menatap anaknya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih. "Baik, kau ingin main sama papamu kan. Sekarang kita ganti baju dan mama akan mengantarmu pada papamu."

Reon memberontak saat Sehun menggendongnya menuju kamar bocah itu. "Diamlah," sekali lagi Sehun memukul pantat anaknya. "Kau bisa adukan mama nanti pada papamu. Katakan padanya kalau mama tidak bisa mengurusmu dengan benar."

Mata Sehun basah dengan air mata saat ia menurunkan Reon di lantai kamar tidur bocah itu. "Yang kau pikirkan hanya papamu kan, tak ada mama. Jadi mama akan mengantarmu pada papamu. Kau sama sekali tidak mau menurut pada mama hari ini." Sehun melepaskan kaos yang di pakai anaknya tanpa sekalipun menatap balik pada anaknya yang terlihat begitu sedih.

"Mama..." panggil Reon pelan.

Sehun hanya diam, ia melepaskan celana pendek anaknya dan menyisakan celana dalam dengan motif superman yang di pakai anaknya.

"Mama..." Reon tidak menyerah ia masih memanggil ibunya.

"Apa?" Sehun menatap anaknya, "Kau ingin cepat bertemu papamu? Sabar sebentar, mama mengganti pakaianmu dulu."

"Mama menangis?" dengan jemari mungilnya Reon mengusap pipi Sehun yang basah. "Hiks... mama menangis karena Reon tidak jadi oppa yang keren?"

"Mama menangis karena Reon sama sekali tidak menurut pada mama hari ini. Adikmu sedang sakit sayang dan mama kerepotan kalau Reon tidak jadi oppa yang keren hari ini."

"Hiks... Mbul minta maaf mama..." Sambil menangis Reon memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya dipundak sang ibu.

"Mama menyayangimu," Sehun balas memeluk tubuh mungil Reon, "Dan mama akan selalu memaafkan anak mama."

"Mbul juga sayang mama."

"Jadi... tetap ingin bertemu papamu?" Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya.

Reon menggeleng, "Mbul tidak mau merepotkan mama."

"Oppa keren..." Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan Reon tertawa melihat itu, ia mengecup kilat bibir ibunya.

"Mbul oppa keren."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Nah, karena Mbul sudah menjadi oppa yang keren lagi kali ini Mbul mau mandi atau makan siang?"

"Mbul boleh minta ice cream?" tanya Reon penuh harap.

"Boleh, tapi nanti setelah Mbul makan."

"Kalau begitu Mbul mau makan saja."

"Baiklah, mama akan siapkan makan siangnya untuk Mbul," Sehun mengecup pipi chubby anaknya sebelum kemudian menggendongnya.

Keduanya baru tiba di ruang tengah saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi, langkah Sehun langsung terhenti. "Mungkin papamu sudah pulang?" tebaknya.

"Papa?" Reon menatap penuh harap pada ibunya.

"Ayo kita lihat," masih dengan menggendong Reon, Sehun melangkah ke pintu depan.

"Mama cepat..." Reon mulai terlihat tak sabaran.

"Iya sayang," menggunakan sebelah tangannya, Sehun membuka pintu itu dan ia langsung tertegun saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Eomma... appa..."

Ibunya tersenyum dan ayahnya hanya memandangnya dengan agak canggung. "Apa kabar Sehunie?"

"Baik appa," jawab Sehun, ia membuka pintu itu semakin lebar dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Cucu nenek kenapa tidak pakai baju eoh," Suho mencium pipi Reon yang masih ada di gendongan Sehun. "Mau nenek gendong?"

Namun Reon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Ada apa dengannya?' tanya Suho heran, tak biasanya cucunya terlihat tidak antusias dengan kedatangannya.

"Mbul sedang kangen ayahnya, eomma." Jawab Sehun.

"Ah, Jongin..." Suho menoleh ke halaman.

"Apa Jongin bersama kalian?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka datang terlambat," gumam Kris.

"Mereka?" tanya Sehun, "Memangnya Jongin datang dengan siapa?"

Dan pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab saat mobil yang sangat Sehun kenali memasuki halaman rumah dan berhenti tepat di samping mobil ayahnya. Wajah Sehun berubah datar saat melihat saat siapa yang keluar dari dalam mobil bersama Jongin, itu Luhan.

Sehun memang sudah diberitahu ibunya kalau Luhan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dalam kondisi yang baik, namun ia tak menyangka kalau Jongin bisa bersama lagi dengan Luhan seperti ini.

"Papa..." Reon berontak dari gendongan Sehun saat melihat ayahnya, dan Sehun segera saja menurunkan anaknya itu dan membiarkan anaknya berlari menyambut ayahnya. "Papa..."

"Omo, jagoan tampan papa semakin berat," Jongin tersenyum cerah saat ia menggendong anaknya dan mencium pipinya.

"Hehehe..." Reon tertawa bahagia. "Apa Mbul berat?"

"Tentu saja sayang, ah pinggang papa sakit." Jongin pura-pura meringis kesakitan hingga Reon melonjak-lonjak kegirangan di gendongannya.

Puas mencium Reon, pandangan Jongin beralih pada Sehun yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. "Sayang..." panggilnya seraya mendekat.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin mencuri satu ciuman di pipinya sebelum kemudian ia meraih tas yang Jongin bawa dan membawanya ke dalam. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya meliha tingkah Sehun, namun perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada Reon yang berinteraksi dengan Luhan.

"Eomma dan appa istirahatlah dulu, aku akan buatkan minuman," Sehun meletakkan tas Jongin di salah satu sofa, ia melirik ke belakang dan mendengus kesal pada Luhan yang mengekor di belakang Jongin.

"Maaf," gumam Kris.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kami tak sengaja bertemu Jongin saat beristirahat di rest area dan Luhan..." Kris menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bersalah. "Luhan memaksa ingin ikut di mobil Jongin, katanya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan suamimu itu."

Sehun diam.

"Percayalah Sehun, kami sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk tidak melakukan itu, kau tahu bukan betapa susahnya bagi appa untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu dan appa tidak ingin kau marah lagi pada appa. Tapi Luhan mengancam akan membuat keributan lagi jadi Jongin mengalah dan membiarkan Luhan ikut dengan mobilnya."

"Aku mengerti," Sehun memaksakan senyumnya, "Aku akan membuatkan minum, eomma dan appa pasti haus."

Saat Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah tempat keluarganya berkumpul, ia kembali melihat Luhan yang terus menempel pada suaminya dan Jongin yang terkesan tak menghindar membuat hati Sehun kesal, jadi setelah ia meletakkan minuman itu di atas meja, ia langsung kembali ke dapur, berniat untuk membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Reon.

"Rumahmu bagus juga ya Sehun."

Suara itu membuat Sehun yang sedang membersihkan serpihan kaca di lantai mendongak dan ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Luhan yang berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap di dada, tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kesini? Belum puas menggoda suami orang?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Apa?" mulut Luhan terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Bukankah dulu kau yang meninggalkannya karena kau bilang ia cacat. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau ingin mendekatinya lagi?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, "Sehun, aku tidak berniat seperti itu lagi."

"Lalu apa? kau ingin mencuri kebahagiaanku lagi?" Sehun setengah berteriak saat bicara pada Luhan, ia tak peduli dengan orang tuanya yang datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri keduanya, atau Jongin yang tampak cemas dengan Reon yang masih berada di gendongannya.

"Tidak cukup kah kau selama ini merampas semuanya dariku? Apa salahku padamu? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengusikmu seumur hidupku, tapi kau terus-terusan mencuri kebahagiaan dariku. Kau meninggalkan Jongin seperti sampah di jalanan, kemudian sengaja melemparkan aku padanya dengan tujuan agar aku bisa memolesnya agar orang yang kau anggap sampah itu kembali bisa berkilau dan setelah semua pengorbanan yang aku lakukan kau ingin merebutnya lagi dariku. Dulu... aku mungkin akan mengalah darimu Luhan tapi tidak sekarang."

Luhan hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, aku punya anak dan kali ini demi anakku aku tak akan melepaskan Jongin padamu. Aku tak peduli meski Jongin mungkin akan kembali mencintaimu atau tidak, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya dariku."

"Dengan tampilanmu yang seperti itu?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak seperti dirimu," Sehun bangkit perlahan dari jongkoknya, "Jongin mungkin akan cepat bosan denganku karena tampilanku yang membosankan ini, tapi kami punya anak dan aku yakin Jongin tak akan meninggalkanku kalau ia sayang pada anak-anaknya."

"Sehun, Luhan, cukup nak. Jangan bertengkar lagi," Suho ingin menghampiri keduanya namun langkahnya tertahan karena Sehun memberi kode padanya untuk tidak mendekat.

"Kau selalu egois dan ingin menang sendiri, sudah cukup aku mengalah padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau Jongin lebih memilihku dari pada dirimu Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tetap mempertahankannya dan membiarkan ia tersiksa bersamamu?"

"Apa?"

"Setidaknya perbaiki dulu tampilanmu itu, Jongin akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau bahkan tidak merawat dirimu sendiri."

Sehun tahu sekucel apa dirinya sekarang, mandi keringat dan bahkan belum mandi sama sekali, yang jelas ia sangat berantakan. "Jangan berpura-pura peduli padaku," desis Sehun. "Kalaupun itu terjadi..." pandangan Sehun lurus pada Jongin yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya. "Seumur hidupku aku akan menjauhkan anak-anakku darinya."

"Dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi," balas Jongin dengan tenang. Ia menyerahkan Reon ke dalam gendongan Kris sebelum melangkah mendekat pada istrinya dan merangkulnya dengan posesif. "Seperti yang aku bilang di dalam mobil tadi Luhan, tak akan ada kesempatan kedua lagi untukmu. Bahkan meski kau menari telanjang di depanku, tetap bukan kau yang aku inginkan. Itu hanya Sehun."

Luhan terdiam.

"Lihatlah kenyataannya, tak seharusnya kau egois hanya karena cinta. Mencintai apa yang tidak bisa kamu miliki lagi kadang hanya akan membuatmu fokus pada obsesi yang tak berujung. Kau harus belajar untuk merelakan, karena kerelaan untuk tidak memiliki apa yang kamu inginkan adalah makna cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta bukan suatu hal yang harus dipaksakan. Aku bahagia bersama Sehun dan anak-anak kami. Percayalah semua memang butuh proses, tapi yakinlah suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dengan cara yang benar tanpa harus mengambil milik orang lain."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca saat ia mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Jongin, tanpa sepatah kata ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, namun saat tiba di pintu dapur ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. "Kau benar Sehun, aku memang saudara yang buruk. Maaf, karena kau harus memiliki darah yang sama denganku."

Setelah itu Luhan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Eomma apa tidak sebaiknya kalau eomma menyusulnya?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Tapi sayang..."

"Aku tak apa, lebih baik eomma dan appa menenangkan Luhan dulu, ada Jongin di sini, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kris menyerahkan Reon kembali ke gendongan Sehun, ia mengecup kening anaknya dengan lembut. "Appa dan eomma akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menemuimu lagi."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia membiarkan ibunya juga mengecup pipinya sebelum pasangan itu meninggalkan ketiganya di dapur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan. "Kenapa dapur kita berantakan sekali?"

"Tanyakan pada anakmu yang rewel karena papanya tidak ada disini."

"Mbul...?" pandangan Jongin beralih pada putra sulungnya.

"Mbul tidak nakal papa, mbul kan oppa keren."

"Benarkah?" goda Jongin.

"Umm..." Reon mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kalau Mbul oppa keren, bisa Mbul temani adik Ndut sebentar? Ada yang ingin papa bicarakan dengan mama." Jongin ingat ini masih jam tidur putri bungsunya dan ia akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk bicara dengan Sehun.

"Siap papa..." dan setelah Sehun menurunkan Reon dari gendongan, bocah itu dengan semangat segera keluar dari dapur, menyisakan kedua orang tuanya yang saling pandang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin tentang istriku yang marah padaku karena Luhan yang ikut menumpang di mobilku?"

Sehun mendesah pelan, "Aku tak marah padamu."

"Lalu?" Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun untuk merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Hentikan Jongin, aku belum mandi, tubuhku bau dan penampilanku berantakan."

"Memang apa masalahnya bagiku," Jongin mengecup leher Sehun yang basah keringat. "Kau tetap wangi," bisiknya.

"Jongin..."

"Sejak kapan Sehun?" Jongin menyatukan kening keduanya dan menatap mata Sehun dengan dalam. "Sejak kapan kau meragu seperti ini, apa karena aku tidak ada di sampingmu selama hampir seminggu ini?"

"Aku tak tahu," balas Sehun.

"Kau tahu tak sedikitpun aku ingin berpaling darimu."

"Bahkan meski tampilanku yang seperti ini?"

"Kau malah membuat adik kecilku terbangun karena tampilanmu seperti ini," bisik Jongin seraya menekankan pinggulnya ke pinggul Sehun dan Sehun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras milik Jongin dan wajahnya langsung berubah merah padam. "Kau tahu semakin kau berantakan setelah mengurus anak-anak kita, semakin aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu."

"Apa kau suka dengan tampilanku yang seperti ini?"

"Sangat." Tangan Jongin menangkup bongkahan padat milik Sehun dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Ya Tuhan, betapa aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Hanya padaku?"

"Tentu saja anak-anak kita juga sayang."

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Jongin dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku tak boleh bersikap ragu padamu."

Jongin ingin menjawab, tapi suara tangisan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar putrinya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Sepertinya yang mengaku oppa paling keren, berbuat ulah lagi," Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Dan saatnya papa tampan yang menenangkan keduanya." Balas Sehun.

"Ya, dan tentunya mama yang cantik juga," Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun, menepuk pantatnya yang berisi sebelum kemudian mengulurkan lengannya di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menggandeng Jongin dan keduanya berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar anak mereka.

"Jongin..." panggil Sehun pelan saat mereka tiba di depan kamar Rayna.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau adalah awal dan akhir untukku Sehun dan ya, aku mencintaimu selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya bisa publish sequelnya, untuk anak kaihun, bayangin aja yang cowo mirip ma Jongin dan yang cewe mirip ma Sehun. hehe...

Mohon komennya ya

Salam Kaihun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
